Fire & Ice
by REVENGEoFDFaLLEN
Summary: Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [Sharingan]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkannya!"
1. Putri Es Turun Dari Langit

**Disclaimer : Not Own** **Anything**

 **Genre** **: Adventure and** **Etc**

 **Pair** **: Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning :** **Semi-Canon, Typo( _s_ ), Miss-Typo( _s_ ), OOC( _s_ ), and Etc.**

 **Summary** **: Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [ _Sharingan_ ]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti_ _"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkannya!"_**

 **Prolog**

Wus!

Satu kali menapak, seorang remaja 16 tahun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos hutan yang begitu lebat di wilayah perbatasan Hi no Kuni. Rambut merah jabrik dengan rambut bagian depan jatuh ke bawah sebagai poni menutupi mata sebelah kanan melambai melambai terkena belaian lembut dari sang angin.

Mata dengan iris violet indah menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan menusuk dan datar seakan siap menelanjangi siapa saja. Remaja tersebut menggunakan pakaian berupa celana panjang berwarna biru yang mana, pada bagian paha kirinya terdapat dua buah lilitan perban, mungkin sebagai assesorisnya.

Dan tentang pakaian bagian atas, dia hanya menggunakan jaket putih bersih lengan panjang dengan kerah jaket yang sedikit tinggi, hingga menutupi lehernya. Sepatu Shinobi biru sebagai mana identitas sebagai Shinobi selalu melekat, kemudian ikat kepala terdapat lambang dari salah satu desa terkuat di Element National, Konohagakure yang mana, hanya membedakan coretan horizontal pada bagian tengah lambang. Symbol sebagai seorang Missing nin.

Sring!

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat. Dengan reflek terlatih, remaja itu mengambil sebuah pedang berupa katana sepanjang kurang lebih 80 cm. Namun yang membedakan dari katana biasa, katana remaja itu terlihat lebih gelap, dan gagang katana terdapat lambang pusaran air cukup besar.

Setelah mengeluarkan katananya, dia berhenti berlari sebelum tangan Naruto bergerak lincah menangkis beberapa shuriken yang bersiap melukainya. Semua shuriken jatuh tanpa mengenai sedikitpun remaja itu, beruntung seni berpedang yang dia miliki tidak terlalu buruk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, 5 orang tak di kenal muncul dari berbagai arah yang mana, mereka menggunakan pakaian sejenis pakaian dari kesatuan Anbu dengan topeng terdapat lambang desa Sunagakure. Desa berada di Kaze no Kuni, Desa dalam gurun pasir.

"Hunter nin Sunagakure?" Ucapannya sangat lirih, bahkan bisa di katakan ini bukan lah cara yang benar untuk berucap. Kata katanya lebih mengarah ke kategori sebuah desisan kecil. Matanya menatap datar ke arah semua Hunter nin Sunagakure tanpa terpengaruh oleh hawa intimidasi yang di keluarkan beberapa Hunter nin Sunagakure jelas mengarah kepadanya.

"Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, seorang Shinobi 16 tahun sekaligus Missing nin rank A dengan bayaran 3.000.000 Ryo. Sebuah pencapaian yang membanggakan untuk seorang pemuda pengkhianat sepertimu."

Ucap pemimpin Hunter nin yang mungkin remaja bernama Naruto perkirakan memiliki usia 30 tahun, atau lebih. Mendengar ucapan Pemimpin Hunter nin di depannya tidak membuat Naruto terkejut. Wajar, walau debutnya sebagai Missing nin tidak begitu lama, tapi mengingat apa yang dia lakukan membuat satu buah desa merasa mendapat kerugian besar untuk kekuatan militer mereka.

"Apa mau kalian?" Ujar Naruto dingin. Jujur, ini bukanlah kepribadian aslinya, namun yang namanya manusia pasti bisa berubah kapan saja mereka mau, dan tentu dengan adanya alasan yang kuat. "Menyerah atau kami paksa." Balas si pemimpin Hunter nin di sertai KI bisa membuat Shinobi sekelas High Cunnin bergetar ketakutan.

Tanpa di sadari siapapun, sudut bibir Naruto tercipta lengkungan kecil menandakan sesuatu. "Kita akan menghajar mereka?" Melalui Link yang terhubung dengan sang partner, Naruto menutup matanya untuk berkomunikasi yang mana, para Hunter nin kira Naruto sudah pasrah. Namun, betapa salahnya mereka.

"Lakukan dengan cepat dan efisien. Jangan gunakan kekuatan yang berlebihan sampai membuat undangan kecil untuk Anjing kampung penjaga perbatasan." Ujar sang partner. "Wakatta, akan ku lakukan, Kurama." Yah Kurama, atau yang di kenal sebagai Monster Bijuu ekor sembilan (Kyuubi) adalah satu satunya sahabat dan keluarga yang Naruto miliki sampai saat ini. Meski Naruto bisa saja memberikan mereka pelajaran tanpa meminta saran dari Kurama. Tapi, dia bertarung bukan 1 vs 5. Tapi 2 vs 5

"Sepertinya aku, sangat kalian remehkan di sini yah?" Ucap Naruto, membuat para Hunter nin di depannya penuh dengan gelak tawa. Naruto tidak peduli jika dia di remehkan, justru baguslah bila begitu. "1 melawan 5, sudah di tentukan hasilnya bocah. Mendapatkan gelar Missing nin rank A ku kira hanya sebuah kesialan bagimu, mengacalah nak. Menyerah di sini, dan kau tak perlu harus merasakan apa itu rasa sakit."

Sring!

"Melawan kalian, aku tidak perlu mengotori barang berhargaku dengan darah menjijikan kalian. Majulah. akan ku hancurkan kalian beserta kesombongan itu." Ujar Naruto, menyiapkan kuda kudanya setelah memasukan pedang kesayangannya ke tempat semula.

Tak berselang lama dari detik itu. Salah satu Hunter nin melesat maju di ikuti oleh teman temannya dengan menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah. Hunter nin yang pertama maju, kemudian mengeluarkan tantonya dan melakukan tebasan vertikal berniat membelah Naruto.

Remaja Uchiha itu dengan sigap menarik sebelah kakinya membuat tebasan vertikal hanya mengenai udara kosong depan dada. Naruto sadar, bukan hanya satu musuh saja yang dia hadapi, maka dari itu...

Swus!

Sesaat sebelum sebuah tebasan Tanto dari titik buta hampir mengenai Naruto, dia terlebih dahulu menggerakkan kakinya ke dahan kayu dan menendang kaki Hunter nin di belakangnya membuat keseimbangan Hunter nin itu goyah lalu kemudian, Naruto memanfaatkan momen itu untuk melakukan serangan balasan.

Bogeman mentah mendarat di dagu Hunter nin yang berniat menyerang Naruto dari titik buta, membuatnya terlempar ke arah salah satu pohon besar di sana. Tak henti dari situ, Naruto menghilang dalam kecepatan tinggi, kemudian muncul di depan Hunter nin yang tampak melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut.

Bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Tangan Naruto yang di selimuti oleh percikan percikan petir menembus leher Hunter nin itu tanpa memberikan sedikit waktu untuk sekedar berteriak. Berurusan dengan Naruto, sama saja Mati!.

Semua Hunter nin melihat itu membulatkan mata mereka, MONSTER! Tepat yang ada di benak mereka. Tak ada rasa bersalah, tak ada keraguan dan tidak ada penyesalan setelah membunuh. Bahkan, Naruto dengan sangat paksa mencabut tangannya membuat kepala si Hunter nin hampir terjatuh dari leher.

"Lemah! Kalian semua sangat lemah. Sebuah penghinaan bagiku, dengan kalian memberikan tatapan membunuh itu padaku. Kalian terlalu naif seakan aku adalah mereka, kebanyakaan Nuke nin yang kalian hadapi." Ucap Naruto, dingin menusuk ke tulang belakang Hunter nin Hunter nin di depannya.

"Si-Sialan! Serang bersama sama, dia tak mungkin bisa menghindarinya." Ketua Hunter nin Sunagakure bergetar, bahkan Tanto yang dia pegang bergetar secara bersamaan dengan tangan sudah berkeringat akan ketakutannya.

Walaupun tampak ragu, tetapi Hunter nin yang tersisa melesat tanpa berfikir lebih panjang apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Di balik wajah tenangnya, terdapat seringai tipis tanpa satupun menyadari seringai itu, kecuali panternya tentu saja.

Dan di detik kemudian. Pergerakan ke empat Hunter nin berhenti beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Mata keempat Hunter nin tampak membulat sempurna penuh akan keterkejutan. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melangkah pelan ke depan sampai melewati empat Hunter nin yang mengincar kepalanya.

"Jaa Sayonara... **Fuuton : Kamikaze!** "

Jrasss!

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan Jutsunya. Ke empat tubuh Hunter nin terpotong menjadi bagian bagian kecil membuat hujan darah membanjiri area pertempuran, tidak ini hiburan bagi Naruto. Jika berpikir Naruto sakit, salah. Kesalahan besar dengan mengubah remaja berhati bagaikan Malaikat menjadi Shinigami, atau iblis berhati dingin dan penuh akan kemurkaan, entah apa penyebabnya.

"Nee kenapa kebanyakan musuh yang kita hadapi begitu meremehkan kita, Kurama? Apakah mereka bodoh, atau pura pura menjadi bodoh? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Link Naruto seraya berjalan santai menelusuri hutan Hi no Kuni setelah pertarungan (pembantaian) yang mengharuskan dia melakukanya.

"Pada dasarnya, manusia itu makhluk yang unik, Naruto. Jika kau bertanya kenapa mereka meremehkanmu, sifat naif mereka sangat besar, hingga mencapai batas, mamandang rendah apa saja yang di depannya. Kau termasuk orangnya." Balas Kurama. "Aku meremehkan musuhku, namun tidak dengan omong kosong. Setidaknya sebelum kita menjadi seperti ini, kau pun sama bukan?, Kurama."

"Aku yang membenci manusia sejagad raya bisa menjadi partner seorang manusia tengik seperti dirimu, Dasar, aku kecolongan." Naruto tertawa renyah tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke arah kawasan Kaze no Kuni. Sebagai seorang Nuke nin sekaligus pengembara, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan kemana dia akan melangkah. Dia berjalan atas kendali kakinya, bukan pikirannya, kemanapun dia melangkah. Berarti tempat itu adalah tujuan akhir Naruto, sampai mencari tujuan lain. Yah setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Nee Kurama. Apakah aku terlihat jahat, dengan mengkhianati Desa kelahiran ku, sekaligus Desa yang di lindungi oleh Kaa Chan dengan nyawanya sendiri? Tetapi, setelah mendengar perkataan Kaa Chan untuk terakhir kalinya, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menjadi peran antagonis dari sebuah cerita." Ujar Naruto setelah beberapa kepingan memorinya dia ulang kembali.

"Jahat atau tidak, bukanlah pilihan. Uzumaki Sara, mantan dari ratu kerajaan Rouran sekaligus ibumu, dia mencoba menjadi peran protagonis dan Jutsu di anggap sebagai Antagonis. Ingatlah Naruto, dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungimu, bukan Konoha. Dia maju di barisan depan setelah kelahiran dirimu, tubuhnya yang lemah dengan gigih melawanku saat diriku di kendalikan oleh Genjutsu sialan itu. Jika para Tetua busuk tidur di balik ranjang empuk mereka, dan pemimpin desa hanya bisa memandang dari jauh, tetapi tidak dengan ibumu." Naruto tersenyum pahit, Kurama walau seekor monster pembenci manusia, tapi hatinya bisa membedakan huruf a dan b. Justru manusia yang seharusnya mengerti, bahkan tidak mampu membedakan sebuah sampul dan isi buku, sungguh miris.

Dia mengeratkan genggaman tangganya untuk meredam getaran emosi kapan saja meledak. Meski Naruto sudah mendengar cerita insiden kelahiran Naruto dari Sang ibu saat Naruto berusaha mengendalikan Cakra Kyuubi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tetapi, saat dia berfikir untuk melindungi Konoha, sebuah peninggalan nyata yang di hasilkan dari setiap tetes keringat ibunya untuk melindungi, hatinya bimbang, apakah dia harus memilih putih atau hitam.

"Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih sangat membenci segala yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha dan mata bangsat mereka. Tapi pengecualian untuk ayahnmu. Ah mau mendengar cerita pendek?" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung. Dia memang sudah mengetahui siapa ayah kandung, seorang Uchiha murni tanpa blasteran dari darah manapun. Tetapi, tentang siapa sosok ayah sebenarnya, dia belum tahu sampai sekarang.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui sampai sekarang, kebanyakan anggota Clan Uchiha memiliki sifat merendahkan pada siapapun, sifat dingin mereka begitu menyebalkan, sampai ingin sekali aku mencakar cakar wajah tembok mereka." Naruto tertawa kecil, yah itu memang benar. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan padaku, Kurama? Bukankah aku seorang Uchiha, walau hanya setengah?" Ujar Naruto menantang.

"Sudah ku bilang, ini pengecualian untuk ayahmu. Kau memiliki kepribadian sama seperti ayahmu, Uchiha Kenji, mungkin dia anomali yang datang 100 tahun sekali. Uchiha rasa Uzumaki yang perlu kau ketahui, Naruto. Dia sama sepertimu dulu, bersifat bodoh di balik kecerdasannya yang mengerikan, Prodigy Uchiha bahkan kekuatannya bisa di katakan seimbang atau lebih dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Ucap Kurama, menghentikan ceritanya. "Jujur, selain Sara yang merupakan Jinchuriki ke duaku sekaligus Manusia yang ku percayai, Kenji tak jauh berbeda dari Sara dan kau mewarisi kepribadian kedua orangtuamu, sungguh beruntung sekali." Lanjut Kurama, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Meski dia hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua sejak kecil, tetapi kecerdasannya di atas rata rata membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau tahu..." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya menunggu kalimat sambungan yang Kurama gantung. "Aku merasa sedikit menyesal telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, Kenji meninggal karena melindungimu dan Sara dari serangan Bijuudama. Sara mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menggunakan Shiki Fuujin di akhir Cakra yang dia miliki. Tck, kedua orang tuamu benar benar merepotkan kau tahu."

"Kau sudah berada dalam tubuhku sepanjang hari, kau pasti mengerti setiap perasaanku, Kurama. Saat diriku masih Genin, terbesit rasa benci karena mereka tidak ada di sisiku seperti anak anak yang lain, aku iri. Sungguh, jikapun aku bertemu dengan mereka, ingin sekali ku bakar mereka menggunakan Jutsu Katon terkuat ku. Namun, semuanya berubah saat aku mendapatkan sebuah fakta, bahwa orang yang selama ini ku anggap brengsek dan bajingan adalah sosok Pahlawan terlupakan."

"Para bajingan tetua Konoha menutupinya bukan? Mereka sungguh brengsek dan menyatakan jika yang mengalahkan Kyuubi adalah mereka, yang tidur di balik ranjang."

"Biarkan mereka berjalan sesukanya. Lagipula, orang tua itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan bangkai busuk selamanya. Dan yang menjadi tujuan utamaku saat ini adalah, menghancurkan mainan milik Danzo sampai ke akar akarnya." Ujar Naruto. "Dia orang tua yang sangat licik, melindungi Konoha dengan melakukan misi misi gelap. Kau ingin menghajarnya?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku tak akan menghajarnya, tetapi membunuh orang tua brengsek itu akan lebih menyenangkan." Membunuh Danzo, Naruto mempunyai beberapa alasan kuat untuk membunuhnya, tidak peduli dia tetua Konoha atau bahkan jika Konoha melindunginya, kan Naruto kejar bahkan jika harus menghancurkan tanah kelahirannya.

"Jika itu tujuanmu, lakukan dengan tarian indah, Naruto. Nyawa di bayar nyawa, darah di lunasi darah. Aku sedang tidak mempengaruhimu seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh Rakun bodoh pada Jinchuriki nya. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun tujuannya, itulah Janji yang ku ucapkan sebelum akhir khayat Ibumu." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Menurut cerita dari Kurama, selain Naruto, ibunya juga Jinchuriki terbaik yang Kurama miliki. Sou, tak perlu heran kenapa makhluk memiliki gelar Bijuu terkuat itu bisa jinak.

"Tapi ngomong ngomong, benda kecil yang jatuh dari atas langit itu apa?" Dengan tampang bodohnya, Naruto menunjuk sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas ketinggian sebelum matanya sedikit melebar. "Ehhhhhhhh itu manusia, bagaimana bisa manusia bisa jatuh dari langit, sialan!" Tanpa berfikir panjang, Naruto mengalirkan Cakra pada kakinya sebelum melesat melompati satu dahan ke dahan lain menuju benda jatuh itu.

Grab!

Menangkap dengan sempurna, dia- Naruto menggendong manusia di depannya dengan bridal style kemudian kembali menapak ke dahan lain dan seterusnya sampai mengerem sebelum kaki Naruto menyentuh tanah, mengerem pada batang pohon besar di sana.

Menurunkan figur manusia itu dari gendongan ya, dia memposisikan kepala orang asing di depannya pada batang pohon untuk membiarkan tubuhnya di paksa untuk duduk. Dengan sebuah Jutsu pengobatan seadaanya, cahaya hijau menyelimuti telapak tangan Nuke nin A Rank itu, kemudian di arahkan pada dada sosok yang baru saja dia selamatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia terjatuh dari langit? Untuk berfikir dia terlempar karena sebuah pertarungan, seharusnya dia sudah sekarat sekarang. Kurama, apa pendapatmu tentang ini." Detak jantung yang bisa Naruto rasakan normal, sangat normal dia rasa. Walaupun pakaian biru silver yang orang itu kenakan sudah rusak di beberapa bagian.

"Ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi. Astaga, sejak kapan kau mau menolong seseorang di depanmu?" Ucap Kurama, bosan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya. Naruto yang dia kenal setelah kejadian, adalah Naruto yang dingin, Naruto yang mempunya prinsip 'kau adalah kau, aku adalah aku' dan sekarang dia melihat Naruto melakukan keterbalikan dari kepribadiannya. Mukjizat.

"Tidak, aku tidak berfikir apa apa tentang balasanmu, Kurama." Ucap Naruto, kemudian kembali menggendong orang bergender perempuan di depannya. "Kau akan mengobatinya?"

"Hanya sekedar menolong. Jika ku tinggalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, kemungkinan besar terjadinya hal hal yang tidak di inginkan mendekat persentase yang ke 70. Atau mungkin saja dia akan menjadi temanku di masa depan, jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak. Tapi hati kecilku berkata."

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini? Kau seharusnya lebih mencurigai seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal, tapi ah terserah kau saja, setelah ini. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Sunagakure bukan? Atau kau memiliki tujuan lain?"

"Pertama, jika dia berniat buruk kepadaku, aku hanya perlu membunuhnya. Kedua, tujuan kita tetap sama, lagipula, meski kita pergi sekarang, sudah dapat di pastikan proses pengambilan Bijuu sudah berakhir. Bukan begitu?"

"Hm. Dan dapat di pastikan juga, si Kazekage akan tewas, lalu apa yang kau nantikan?" Tanya Kurama bingung. Sebenarnya, tujuan awal mereka ke Kaze no Kuni adalah, melihat adegan seru antara Konoha dan organisasi Akatsuki. Dan kenapa Naruto bisa tau? Tentu, meskipun dia telah keluar dari Konoha, dia tidak berniat tertinggal oleh informasi terkini Konoha, mungkin bisa di katakan untuk persiapan.

"Saa~ kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, Kurama. Dan yang menjadi prioritas ku saat ini adalah, menolong wanita ini."

"Umh~.. Apa, apa yang terjadi?" Perempuan berusia 20 tahunan berlahan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang dia pegang. Pusing yang teramat sangat harus membuatnya sedikit meringis menahan denyut denyut sakit di kepalanya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, hanya ada beberapa obor sebagai penerangan yang jika di lihat langsung olehnya, dia bisa menebak ini adalah gua. Berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung memasuki kepala perempuan itu, bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?. D-Dan kenapa pakaiannya robek di beberapa bagian intimnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sleeping Beauty? Wow itu lebih cepat dari yang ku kira." Itu suara Naruto, membuat perempuan itu memasang postur siaga dan mengedarkan segala pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru goa. Dia tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali remang remang cahaya yang minim.

"Kau tak perlu memasang postur siaga di sini bukan? Ya ampun, wanita itu misterius!" Lagi lagi, si perempuan hanya bisa mendengar sebuah suara tanpa adanya sosok dari sumber suara itu. "Tak perlu banyak bicara, tunjukan dirimu.?" Katanya katanya sungguh dingin, ya meskipun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan sih.

"Oii! Apakah kau tidak bisa mengikuti arah dari sumber suara? Atau tidak sama sekali, bukankah itu sangat tidak bagus untuk seorang Kunoichi, atau tidak. Ah pakaian yang kau kenakan sangat aneh, sampai membuatku ragu apakah kau Kunoichi atau warga biasa. Umh maksudku, pakaian panjangmu itu pasti menggangu saat sedang bertarung, bukan?" Kepala perempuan itu mulai peka. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian atap goa, menurutnya suara tadi dari atas.

"Yo! Kau cukup peka juga ya, dan ap-woaa!... Kau menyerangku, dasar tidak tau diri." Tepat, setelah si perempuan memalingkan wajahnya ke atas, tanganya terbungkus oleh es dan di detik kemudian sebuah Borr yang terbuat dari es dia lempar ke arah Naruto yang berdiri dengan posisi terbalik. Namun dengan reflek yang begitu baik, dia melompat ke bawah, 5 meter di hadapan perempuan itu.

Sedangkan si perempuan, dia melompat ke sisi lain gua dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin mengarah ke Naruto. "Kau, bejad sialan. Berani beraninya melakukan hal hal menjijikan dengan menyentuh tubuhku saat sedang tidak sadarkan diri, cari mati kau ya!" Ucapnya sangat dingin, di sertai aura menusuk tulang mulai menguat dari dalam tubuhnya, tetapi Naruto tak berpengaruh akan hal tersebut.

Naruto mendengar itu, hanya memasukan jari kelingking ke telinga seakan dia tuli, tidak mendengarkan spekulasi sembarangan dari perempuan tak tahu diri itu. "Haaa!?... kau mendapatkan fakta itu dari mana? Jangan menilai sembarangan seakan mengatakan aku seorang laki laki hidung belang, dasar nenek sihir." Ujar Naruto tak peduli, namun sungguh. Kepekaan Naruto untuk lebih mengerti perasaan wanita sangat buruk, hingga membuat lawan bicaranya kesal.

Cetak!

Pyarr!

"Woyyy! Kau tak perlu langsung menyerangku, bukan? Snow White San! Apalagi dengan tombak es itu." Ujar Naruto, setelah menghindari tombak es siap melubangi tubuhnya. "Kurama?" Lain di real, lain pula di Link. Dia menghubungi sang partner untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hai, sensasi ini sama seperti si iblis Moryuu yang kita habisi beberapa minggu yang lalu, aura nya yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam, sama seperti Moryou namun lebih kuat!" Jelas Kurama, membuat mata Naruto memancing. "Apa ini buruk? Sepertinya situasi ini, bukanlah keberuntungan ya?"

"Apapun yang kau hadapi, berhati hatilah. Dia bukan manusia biasa, atau aku ragu menyebutnya manusia dengan aura sehitam itu." Jelas, aura hitam terlalu kuat untuk tidak di rasakan Naruto, seorang Shinobi pemilik sensor tajam. Kenapa Naruto tidak merasakan aura itu saat si perempuan sedang tertidur? Karena, saat seseorang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, seluruh aura atau Cakra atau sejenis apapun itu akan terasa nertal, bahkan untuk Shinobi sensor sekalipun.

"Hai Hai, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya detik ini juga?" Ujar Naruto, kemudian mematikan sambungan Link antara dirinya dan Kurama.

"Snow White San?" Lagi lagi, nada dingin yang di keluarkan ya. "Hai, aku tak mengetahui namamu, jadi untuk sementara aku akan memanggilmu Snow White San. Apakah kau keberatan?" Ucap tenang Naruto, tidak sedikitpun terimindasi oleh aura dingin itu.

"Terserah untuk seseorang yang sebentar lagi mau mati." Energi putih semacam es menguar lebih kuat lagi dari tubuh perempuan tersebut sampai membuat goa hitam menjadi putih es. "Maaf saja nona, aku tidak memiliki jadwal untuk mati di tangan seorang perempuan."

Mata abu abu perempuan itu, sedikit melebarkan matanya saat ucapan Naruto yang dia rasa ada di depan, sudah berpindah tanpa dia selesai berkedip. Itu sungguh cepat. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, dia menoleh ke samping terdapat Naruto tengah menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher perempuan itu.

Trank!

Crack!

Sebelum bilah tajam bersiap menebas lehernya, Shield es tipis seperti kaca tiba tiba tercipta dari lantai es ciptaan perempuan tersebut untuk menahan serangan cepat dari ninja pengkhianat Konoha itu. Walau Shield es nya sudah retak di berbagai sisi.

Naruto sendiri, melihat tebasan ya di gagalkan oleh penghalang tipis, langsung melompat mundur sebelum salto beberapa kali untuk menjauh. Mata violetnya memandang tenang perempuan itu, meskipun jujur, dia sedikit terkejut pedang peninggalan ibunya yang terkenal tajam, setajam Kusanagi no Tsurugi tidak bisa menembus pertahanan itu.

'Kekuatan es yang mengerikan, aku tidak tau siapa dia. Lengah sedikit saja, sudah pasti kematian akan mendatangiku!' Batin Naruto, kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali meletakan Uzu no Ken di tempatnya semula.

"Hahh!?... Wanita dan ego mereka yang menyebalkan." Desis Naruto pelan, sangat pelan hingga menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "baik, akan ku berikan jawaban memuaskan bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini, dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara kita." Wanita itu memincingkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan!" Dengan dingin.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berbicara omong kosong di sini, ataupun berbasa basi denganmu. Jadi, ku harap kau mendengarkannya dengan baik, tanpa harus membuatku mengulanginya lagi, mengerti?" Wanita itu hanya diam. "Sampai sekarang, aku tak mengetahui namamu siapa, dan asalmu dari desa mana. Namun yang pasti, aku menemukanmu terjatuh dari ketinggian dan membawanya kesini. Hanya itu, lalu tentang pakaian mu yang robek dan menuduhku melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa terjadi!"

Wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sulit di mengerti. "Apakah bisa ku pegang ucapanmu?." Naruto membalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tak peduli mau kau percaya atau tidak, kau tahu. Menjagamu selama beberapa jam ini sudah membuang waktu berhargaku, namun apa yang ku dapat? Balasan terima kasih pun tidak." Ucap Naruto dingin, kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan wanita tersebut masih memproses kata kata Naruto.

"Grayfia Lucifuge." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik wanita itu dari bahunya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge, kau bisa memanggilku Grayfia jika kau mau. Dan terima kasih telah menolongku." Wanita yang sekarang bisa di panggil Grayfia memiliki usia sekitar 20 tahunan, walau sebenarnya usia perempuan itu sudah lebih dari 100 tahun.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya memandang Grayfia datar. "Grayfia? Nama yang aneh, tapi setahuku marga di belakang nama sangatlah jarang di miliki, katakan padaku. Kau berasal dari desa mana? Ya setidaknya dengan ini, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai balas Budi." Tunggu- sebenarnya di manapun Grayfia tinggal, bukan urusannya. Jadi, kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini?

Sedangkan Grayfia sendiri, dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. 'Desa, nama yang langka, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dari ingatan terakhir yang ku miliki, aku hanya mengamati gerbang Teleportasi yang Old Saran ciptakan untuk menyerang pertemuan 3 Fraksi. Selain itu, dia manusia, tak ada manusia memiliki kecepatan seperti itu.' Yang di maksud dia adalah Naruto. Seraya menggigit ibu jarinya, Grayfia menyerahkan seluruh kesadarannya untuk berfikir. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di tempat yang asing?.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sehingga tempat tinggalmu sendiri tidak tau?" Tak ada respon dari Grayfia yang sedang berfikir, dia tahu itu hanya dengan melihat raut wajah perempuan yang beberapa saat yang lalu ingin membunuhnya.

"Hahhhhh!?..." Entah kenapa, di cuekin terasa menyakitkan. Meski Naruto sendiri tahu Grayfia membutuhkan waktu.

"Grayfia San. Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku. Semoga hari harimu menyenangkan. Dan sampai jumpa!" Peduli setan. Urusannya jauh lebih penting dari pada memperhatikan wanita merepotkan di depannya.

"Tunggu, kau belum memberitahukan namamu. Setidaknya dengan ini, kita impas!" Bukan itu yang di pikiran Grayfia. Ada maksud tersembunyi, namun itu hanya Grayfia yang tau. "Tidak, memberi tahukan namaku sama saja membunuh diriku berlahan lahan. Ada banyak kemungkinan jika kau menjadi musuhku, dengan sebuah nama. Kau bisa mengetahui apapun yang bersangkutan dengan ku secara mudah, jadi maaf bila mengecewakanmu!"

Di dunia Shinobi, informasi secuil apapun tentang kemampuan musuh bukanlah hal yang sepele. Bayangkan, jika tadi Naruto memberi tahu namanya dengan mudah, Naruto berfikir Grayfia akan mencari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto, baik latar belakang, ataupun kemampuan Naruto. Itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

"Hei bukankah aku sudah memberitahu namaku, kau curang!" Kesal, tentu saja. Meski bisa di tutupi menggunakan wajah datarnya, tapi jika di perhatikan baik baik, kerutan pada wajah Grayfia menunjukan perempuan pemilik marga Lucifuge itu menunjukan kekesalan yang nyata.

"Katakan sesukamu, merepotkan." Baru saja Grayfia akan melangkah maju, Naruto sudah menghilang menggunakan Shunshinya ke suatu tempat dia rasa jauh dari tempat ini.

"Haahh!... Melewati Dimensi yah. Hanya itu yang bisa ku simpulkan saat ini, tetapi bagaimana Great Red tidak menyadari tamu asing ke wilayahnya. Ini membuatku semakin penasaran."

Bruk!

Dengan keras, Grayfia kembali duduk di atas sebuah batu besar tempat sebelum dia menyerang Naruto. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan itu semua, di tambah Grayfia tidak mengetahui satupun informasi tentang dunia ini, dunia tempat para manusia pemilik kekuatan selayaknya makhluk supranatural.

'Pertama yang perlu ku lakukan saat ini adalah mencari informasi, tapi dari mana aku akan memulai?'

 **[Scane 2]**

"Sensei, berapa lama lagi kita mencapai tujuan?" Ucap remaja memiliki warna rambut pirang ke emasan pada sang guru. Dia Namikaze Menma, anak pertama Yondaime Hokage. "Tidak akan lama, mungkin satu hari satu malam kita akan segera sampai ke markas Akatsuki." Hatake Kakashi kali ini menjawab.

"Haruskah selama itu sensei? Kenapa kita bergegas dalam kecepatan penuh kita?" Menjadi menggertakan giginya. Dia sudah tahu, sahabat nya Sabaku no Gaara di tangkap oleh Akatsuki setelah masa pelatihan ya selama 3 tahun bersama Jiraiya. Marah? Tentu, siapa yang tidak marah bila teman berhargamu bisa tewas kapan saja.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, sama saja menyerahkan nyawamu secara percuma, Menma Kun." Menma mendecihmendengar penuturan seorang Nenek yang berlari melompati dahan dahan pohon tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. "Lagi pula, sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap. Sangat beresiko jika kita tetap melanjutkan perjalanan." Tampal Kakashi kemudian.

"Bukan hanya ancaman yang musuh berikan. Energi kita akan terbuang sia sia sebelum bertarung. Kita membutuhkan Sakura sebagai ninja medis kita, dia harus memiliki Cakra yang cukup untuk menghadapi berbagai situasi yang menyulitkan." Lanjut Kakashi. Sebagai ninja penuh dengan pengalaman, tentu saja Kakashi susah faham betul dunia luar seperti apa. Banyak kemungkinan mengerikan yang terjadi, dia harus berfikir jernih untuk menghadapinya.

"Sensei, apa musuh kita sangat berbahaya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. "Untuk sekarang, aku tak bisa memprediksikan musuh kita, namun yang pasti tetaplah berhati hati." Jika Kazekage Gaara bisa di kalahkan, mungkin musuh yang Kakashi hadapi kali ini tidak main main.

"Sepertinya kita selesaikan obrolan hari ini, bersiaplah menghadapi kemungkinan besar di depan kita." Ujar remaja berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsu menjengkelkan. Kakashi menganggu, dia setuju dengan remaja itu, ada seseorang di depan mereka, apapun itu. Ini membuang waktu mereka.

"Apa itu musuh?" Tanya Sakura mewakili Menma yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya. "Kemungkinan besar, iya. Waspadalah kalian." Kakashi memperingati muridnya meskipun pandangan ninja peniru itu menatap tajam ke depan.

Ke lima Shinobi itu merogoh kantung ninja masing masing untuk mengambil kunai yang ada. Untuk Sai, dia sudah menyiapkan Tanto kecilnya yang kebetulan dia letakan di punggungnya, sedangkan nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan gulungan sebagai media bertarung ala Kugutsu.

Seperti dugaan awal Sai, tak lama setelah mereka berlari. Seorang yang sama sekali belum mereka kenal duduk di salah satu dahan pohon dengan kaki kanan dia tekuk ke atas dan kaki kiri di biarkan jatuh ke bawah. Orang itu menggunakan jubah coklat berhodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Lima anjing kampung berkeliaran di sore hari, tidak buruk." Sosok itu mendesis pelan namun cukup di dengar oleh 5 Shinobi di hadapannya. Untuk saat ini, Kakashi bisa menebak jika orang di hadapannya memang berniat untuk melakukan pertarungan, hodie yang menutupi wajah tersebut membuat Kakashi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

'Aku merasa mengenali suara, tetapi siapa?' Ujarnya dalam hati. "Apa kau salah satu kelompotan yang menculik Gaara?" Menma berucap dingin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang pekat. Namun, tidak terpengaruhi oleh sosok itu.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku, bocah?" Ujarnya tenang membuat Menma semakin menggertakan giginya. "Kau menghalangi jalan kami dan memberikan tanda tanda jika kau memang menginginkan pertarungan, sudah jelas kau musuh, kau berhubungan dengan penculikan Gaara." Tambah Menma lagi membuat sosok itu tertawa miring.

"Penculikan Jinchuriki Ichibi itu bukan masalahku. Bergabung dengan organisasi rendahan itu, tak ada dalam kamusku." Menma semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Anak Yondaime Hokage itu tidak langsung percaya, musuh tetap musuh.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan ini, kenapa kau menghalangi jalan kami?" Ujar Kakashi masih tenang. "Well anggap saja aku memiliki sedikit konspirasi dengan kalian, lagipula jikapun kalian berjalan sekarang, Jinchuriki itu tak kan selamat!" Ucap sosok tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Darimana kau tahu brengsek!" Teriakan marah Menma justru membuat sosok berjubah itu tertawa miring. "Kau tak perlu tahu bocah. Kalian bisa pergi, namun dengan mengalahkanku tentu saja." Yang lain hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan. Bagi mereka, Kakashi dan Menma sudah cukup untuk menjadi lawan bicara.

Kakashi beserta ke empat rekannya memasang posisi waspada saat orang itu berdiri memandang ke lima Shinobi dari Konoha dan Suna dengan tatapan datar menusuk dari balik hodie yang dia kenakan.

Wush!

Semua orang kecuali Chiyo dan Sai mematung dalam keterkejutan mereka saat orang di depannya membukanya tutup hodie yang menampilkan remaja memiliki warna rambut merah darah. Mereka tentu saja mengenali remaja ini, tidak hanya kenal, remaja ini adalah bagian dari mereka.

"Naruto/Naruto San/Naruto Kun!." Ujar Kakashi, Menma dan Sakura sangat terkejut. Namun, keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah saat Naruto menunjukan mata kutukan Sharingan level 3 di kedua mata nya. Mata menyebarkan teror ketakutan bagi yang menatapnya langsung.

"BAGAIMANA KAU MEMPUNYA SHARINGAN, NARUTO." Teriak Kakashi meminta penjelasan. Selama ini, Kakashi hanya mengetahui jika Naruto seorang Uzumaki bukan Uchiha. Dia juga tahu latar belakang Naruto, seorang anak berusia 5 tahun yang di adopsi oleh Yondaime Hokage sebagai saudara Menma.

"Dari mana katamu? Untuk seorang pencuri sepertimu sangatlah tidak pantas untuk bertanya bagaimana aku memiliki Sharingan. Pencuri tetaplah pencuri, tak peduli kau mengatakan Sharingan itu pemberian sahabatmu." Dingin, ini bukanlah Naruto yang mereka kenal selama ini. Naruto itu Shinobi Hyperaktif yang memiliki cita cita sebagai seorang Hokage.

Mereka tentu tahu jika Naruto dan Menma memiliki impian yang sama sampai membuat persaingan bersih antara saudara tiri itu. 2 tahun setelah Menma menjalani latihan bersama Jiraiya di luar desa, Menma mendengar sebuah kabar yang membuat anak Yondaime Hokage itu merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa.

Naruto pergi dari Konoha tanpa bisa di cegah oleh satu orangpun. Menma bertekad, dia akan berlatih dengan sungguh sungguh untuk menjadi kuat dan membawa Uchiha Sasuke dan saudara tirinya ini pulang.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh ucapan pedas Naruto karena itu kebenaran. Kakashi menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sebelum menghembuskan secara berlahan. "Beruntung aku menemukan mu di sini. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, Naruto. Atas dasar apa, kau meninggalkan Konoha?"

Tanya Kakashi. Naruto tersenyum datar. "Tak ada dasar apapun untuk pertanyaanmu, Kakashi. Semua yang ku lakukan ini semata mata hanya keinginan pribadiku, ahh berhubungan juga dengan Sharingan." Jawab Naruto membuat Kakashi kembali terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Kau sungguh berbeda dari Naruto yang ku kenal. Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu, Naruto." Desis Kakashi pelan. "Tujuanku? Terlalu simple untuk di jelaskan menggunakan kata kata. Dan sebaiknya kalian lebih memikirkan Jinchuriki Ichibi itu, bukan?"

Insting Naruto berteriak keras saat sebilah Tanto bersiap memotong kepalanya dari belakang. Sai menggunakan kecepatannya muncul di belakang Naruto saat remaja itu tengah berbicara dengan Kakashi dan Menma.

Naruto memblok Tanto Sai dengan gerakan anggun tanpa berpindah posisi dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat Sai kembali melancarkan tebasan ya, Naruto mengayunkan Uzu no Ken dari samping kemudian menebas kepala Sai setelah tebasan Sai berhasil dia tahan. Merasa usahanya untuk menyerang Naruto diam diam gagal, Sai kembali melakukan Shunshin ke tempat sebelumnya dia berdiri.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan permisi sebelum menebas. Tidakah itu mengundang kematian mu. Tapi lupakan, menarikan dengan tarian kalian."

 _Bersambung..._

 ** _Uhuk! Saya kembali hadir dengan keserakahan saya dalam menulis. Satu Fanfic terlantarkan, buat Fanfic lagi. Maunya apa coba, ku bunuh orang ini. Ha'i, hanya sedikit menumpahkan emosi dan di jadikan bahan bacaan._**

 ** _Prolog dengan 4 - 5K word cukup menyulitkan. Dari sini, saya berfikir jika dari Dragon x Dragon ke Naruto Universe akan terasa aneh dan janggal, tetapi siapa tahu sebelum di coba, bukan begitu?_**

 ** _Grayfia, Hanya Grayfia yang saya pilih di sini untuk menemani Naruto, yah walau di prolog Grayfia tidak akan bersama Naruto untuk sementara, tapi kedepannya saya bisa membuat keturunan Lucifuge ini ke berbagai pihak. Yang pasti, seperti judul Fanfic ini. Grayfia akan tetap bersama Naruto._**

 ** _Ide kemunculan Fanfic ini ada saat saya menonton Anime Gate, entah apa hubungannya, ide itu tiba tiba saya pikirkan lebih jauh sebelum memutuskan untuk menulis. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan, selamat tahun baru walau saya mengucapkan ini terasa sangat terlambat._**


	2. Pulanglah Naruto

**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything**

 **Genre : Adventure and Etc**

 **Pair : Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning Semi-Canon, Typo _(s)_ , Miss-Typo _(s)_ , OOC _(Maybe)_ , and Etc.**

 **Summary : Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [Sharingan]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti_ _"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkanya!."_**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Dulu, seorang pria dewasa pernah berkata padaku jika dendam berkelanjutan mampu merubah sesuatu yang besar. Dulu, dia juga berkata, hidup di dalam bayang bayang dendam tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti arti kebahagiaan._

 _Satu dendam mampu menimbulkan dendam lain, semua itu terus berputar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Itulah yang dia katakan, kata kata yang waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Hei, itu tidak semua salahku bukan? Saat itu usiaku baru menginjak 5 tahun, semua yang ada di pikiranku hanya makan, dan mencari tempat tidur yang layak setelah panti menendang ku._

 _Bahkan yang dia katakan saat itu tidak pernah masuk dalam otak kecilku yang payah. Bisa makan satu hari sekali merupakan keberuntungan yang luar biasa bagiku, dan untuk berfikir apakah aku memiliki dendam, tentu saja tidak sampai titik di mana aku cukup mengerti apa maksud perkataannya._

 _Kemudian, pria itu membawaku ke dalam kehidupan yang cukup menyenangkan dan jauh dari kata menyedihkan. Menjadi anak angkat seorang Hokage. Apa itu Hokage? Itu adalah pekerjaan kaparat yang saudara angkatku impikan._

 _Tapi anehnya, meski diriku sendiri sangat membenci pekerjaan Hokage, tak dapat di pungkiri, aku selalu ingin berjalan beriringan bersama Saudara tiriku, Namikaze Menma untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Aneh bukan? Seorang membenci Hokage justru memililih menjadi seorang Hokage._

 _Keinginan sesungguhnya adalah menemani Saudaraku hingga dia bisa mencapai impian bodohnya tanpa harus mendapatkan saingan selain diriku, lalu apa yang ku dapatkan dengan ini? Jika Menma menjadi Hokage, bukankah baik aku menjadi Tangan kanannya? Kira kira itulah yang selalu ada dalam otak kecilku._

 _Semua pikiran naifku berhenti dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Satu insiden merubah seorang Uzumaki Naruto dalam sekejap mata, mata birunya sebiru air laut yang indah berlahan memudar menjadi violet indah namun mengerikan jika di pandang._

 _Awal mula yang cukup bagus dan membuka mataku lebih lebar. Cerita singkat namun begitu bermakna jika mengingatnya. Aku menjadikan masa laluku sebagai kekuatan, kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia fana ini, dunia yang ku pikir harus di tata ulang kembali, agar tidak ada anak kecil harus menerima ketidakadilan dunia, tak ada semboyan hanya yang kuat yang harus bertahan, yah setidaknya ini lebih baik bukan?_

* * *

Di bagian hutan dari wilayah negara api. Dulu, atau beberapa menit yang lalu. Tempat ini masih begitu murni dan sangat bersih dari sesuatu yang berbau pertarungan. Dalam beberapa menit, lubang dan rusaknya pohon pohon yang di akibatkan dari pertarungan bisa di lihat sepanjang jalan.

Naruto yang hanya bertahan harus memaksa Kakashi mengeluarkan Sharingan nya agar geraknya bisa sejalan dengan kecepatan gila milik anak tiri Senseinya itu. Mengingat anak didiknya yang kalah dalam satu kali Genjutsu membuat Kakashi meringis bagaimana Sakura berteriak bagaikan orang kehilangan kewarasanya untuk beberapa menit.

Untuk Menma sendiri. Meskipun remaja itu termasuk dalam jajaran Prodigy Konoha. Serangan per serangan tidak satupun mengenai Naruto bahkan untuk sekedar menggores remaja memiliki warna rambut merah itu terlihat begitu sulit.

Mata terkutuk Sharingan Naruto bergerak ke sana kemari untuk menghindari Kage Bunshin milik saudara tirinya. Tendangan, pukulan tidak satupun yang lolos dari Sharingan Naruto. Dia tahu Menma sedang menahan dirinya sendiri untuk bertarung secara all out di sini. Naif, batin Naruto tidak suka.

 _ **Rasengan!**_

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Menma muncul dari belakang Naruto dengan bola Cakra yang berputar secara acak namun Naruto tau itu sangatlah berbahaya bagi umat manusia. Maka dari itu, sebagai salah satu dari umat manusia, dia harus menghindar atau dalam beberapa minggu ke depan dia harus mengonsumsi bubur di ruang perawatan.

Tubuh Menma melewati Naruto begitu saja setelah Naruto melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon untuk menghindari makan bubur dalam beberapa minggu. Meskipun Menma menahan diri, tapi tidak dapat Naruto pungkiri saat ini Menma begitu merepotkan dirinya.

 ** _Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu_**

Bola api berdiameter tidak terlalu besar melesat deras ke arah Menma dan begitu panas. Namun sebelum bola api menghanguskan Menma, dinding tanah yang terdapat patung kepala anjing berhasil menahan Jutsu tingkat c dalam beberapa detik sebelum bola api menghilang.

Sedangkan untuk keberadaan nenek Chiyo. Dia tidak ikut dalam pertarungan, nenek tua itu harus merawat sakura setelah gadis bersurai pingky tersebut tenang namun dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Genjutsu dapat di tolak menggunakan kontrol Cakra yang bagus. Tapi Genjutsu dari Sharingan adalah pengecualian yang valid. Dari dulu, menghadapi Shinobi memiliki mata iritasi Sharingan dengan menatap langsung mata merupakan ide yang cukup konyol untuk di lakukan. Jadi, untuk Shinobi hijau seperti Sakura yang tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun mengenai ini adalah sasaran empuk untuk seorang Uchiha seperti Naruto.

"Yah kalian tau berapa menit pertarungan ini di mulai? Jika ku ingat baik baik, 15 menit kita hanya melakukan hal biasa biasa saja dan kalian taukah ini begitu membosankan." Ucap Naruto membuat kedua Shinobi Konoha itu langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"Kami tidak akan melawanmu Naruto San. Tidak bahkan jika kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Aku saudaramu." Ujar Menma membuat Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum terbahak bahak menganggap ucapan Menma hanya sebuah lelucon garing tidak berguna.

"Saudara katamu! Sejak kapan aku mengakui kalian sebagai saudara ku, Menma? Ayahmu, ibumu bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka adalah orang tuaku. Kau naive Menma, kau terlalu naive untuk seorang Shinobi."

Menma menatap Naruto ragu ragu. Apa benar ini orang yang sudah dia anggap Saudara kandungannya sendiri? Orang yang menemani Menma saat Ayah dan Ibu nya sedang sibuk melakukan hal lain? Saudara yang menemani Menma belajar dan berlatih? Saudara yang Menma anggap Rival selain Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Menma. Di depan kita, dia bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu. Dia Muridku, karena bagaimanapun juga seorang Guru tidak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada muridnya." Naruto tersenyum miring. Hal ini, hal inilah yang Naruto tidak suka dari sudut pandang orang seperti Kakashi. Naruto, dia tau Kakashi memiliki prinsip yang mengatakan 'aku tidak akan pernah membuat teman temanku terbunuh' dan Naruto pernah mengikuti ajarannya. Naive memang, itu sangat tidak bagus untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

Menurut Naruto. Untuk bertahan, dia harus memiliki sisi yang egois dan mementingkan apapun kepentingan pribadi di banding orang lain.

"Kakashi. Kau mengatakan itu seakan semua yang kau hadapi tidak sulit ya. Kalau ku pikir, kau sudah empat kali mengalami kegagalan dalam menyelamatkan temanmu, lalu kau masih mengatakan itu di sini. Katakan itu sekali lagi Kakashi!" Mengenai hal itu. Kakashi tersentak dengan tubuh menegang sempurna. Tentu, Menma berada di belakang Kakashi sadar akan hal ini.

"Kau. Bagaimana kau tahu itu." Sekali lagi, Naruto tertawa mengejek dengan 4 kegagalan prinsip mantan Senseinya itu. "Temanmu tewas saat mencoba menyelamatkanmu, itu alasan kenapa kau mengajarkan untuk muridmu melindungi teman temannya. Dan ku rasa ketiga yang lain tidak perlu ku jelaskan."

Menma mendengar itu tidak bisa menolak bahwa dirinya terkejut dengan pengalaman hidup Kakashi. Terlebih dari ini, dia sama terkejut bagaimana mungkin Saudara tirinya mengetahui banyak hal tentang rahasia masa lalu seseorang.

"Sebab itulah. Aku tidak ingin mengalami kegagalan lagi setelah semua itu. Mengertilah Naruto, kami tim tujuh masih mengharapkanmu kembali." Kakashi masih berusaha meyakinkan Naruto. "Katakan itu pada muridmu yang lain, Kakashi. Bukankah sejak awal kalian menginginkanku pergi? Aku juga masih mengingat saat aku memintamu untuk mengajariku Kage Bunshin dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan Sasuke dan Menma mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari Hokage untuk kau latih.

Saat itu, secara tidak langsung. Tim 7 tidak membutuhkanku lagi sebagai anggota kalian. Aku sadar mengenai itu karena aku tahu aku bukan siapa siapa di desa kalian. Aku berfikir, mungkin jika kepergianku adalah satu dari banyak hal yang Konoha inginkan."

Semua masih terdiam. Naruto kembali menarik nafas dalam dalam sebelum menghempaskan ya untuk menangkan diri agar tidak lepas kendali. "Atau kalian menginginkanku kembali hanya karena aku seorang Jinchuriki ekor sembilan dan kekuatan yang ku tunjukan setelah keluar dari Konoha."

Menghancurkan markas para Missing nin tingkat A. Menghadapi para Shinobi Konoha saat secara tidak sengaja bertemu dalam misi dan tentu saja tidak mungkin Konoha tidak mengetahui tingkat dari kekuatannya sudah termasuk Over Power di usia belum menginjak 20 tahun.

Membiarkan Naruto berkeliaran secara bebas sama saja Konoha membuang berlian ke tempat pembuangan limbah. Apapun yang terjadi, Konoha harus mendapatkan pemuda itu ke dalam kekuatan tempur Konoha. Kira kira itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Kami para Rokie 12 mencarimu tulus karena kau adalah teman kami, saudara ku." Naruto sudah Menma anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri, untuk berpikir seperti apa yang Naruto katakan. Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Menma. Kau tahu jika ayah dan ibumu tak akan pernah ku anggap sebagai orang tua. Meskipun saat itu aku belum mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandungku, tapi jalan berpikirku aku hanya mempunyai dua orang tua. Yaitu ayah dan ibu kandungku sendiri." Benar. Menma membulatkan matanya mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu.

Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Kushina atau Minato dengan sebutan Kaa san atau Tou san. Meskipun Minato selalu memaksa Naruto untuk memanggilnya Tou san. Naruto selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, jadi ini alasannya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah saat itu kau sangat bahagia bersama kami?" Naruto yang mulai jengah dengan posisinya, memilih duduk di batang pohon sedang dia pijak itu. "Lagi lagi kau menunjukan ketidakpekaanmu!" Ejek Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya. Aku memang sangat bahagia di sisi kalian namun di saat bersamaan, aku tidak bisa menolak jika warga desa tidak menyukai ku hanya karena aku mereka sebut monster yang tidak bisa mereka sakiti lagi. Untuk selebihnya, kau tak perlu tahu, Menma."

"Omong kosong. Bahkan Tou san dan Kaa san tidak pernah memperdulikan warga desa mengenaimu. Kau tahu, Kaa san setelah kepergianmu dia jauh lebih banyak murung dan makanpun tidak teratur hanya karena dia merasa bersalah kepadamu. Ayolah pulang, Naruto. Kaa san pasti sangat bahagia jika melihatmu lagi."

Memang ada benarnya, Naruto tidak menyangkal jika Kushina memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Kehangatan yang di berikan Kushina kepadanya dulu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sampai kapanpun juga, dia gray tapi masih mengingat budi bagi orang yang baik kepadanya.

Kakashi lebih memilih untuk diam tidak mencampuri segala urusan Kakak beradik beda ibu itu. Mungkin Naruto tidak bisa mendengar segala ucapannya, tapi Kakashi berharap penuh agar Menma mampu membujuk Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha, ke tim tujuh.

"Kau tahu Menma." Poni merah Naruto menutupi separuh dari wajah tampannya. "Kau sekarang membuatku ingin muntah. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kuat hanya karena mementingkan orang lain. Sadarlah dirimu tinggal di mana, ini dunia Shinobi. Sifat naive mu bisa saja membunuhmu." Tidak ada emosi, dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku memiliki impian sebagai hokage. Itu impian sama denganmu bukan, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Hokage selama aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman ku." Ucap Menma lantang.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memandang lurus ke bawah tempat di mana Menma dan Kakashi berdiri. "Itu kata kata yang kau tiru dariku bukan? Sesungguh aku menyesal mengatakan itu dulu." Tangan Naruto meraih Uzu no Ken nya yang sedari tadi tidak dia gunakan.

"Maka dari itulah," Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sebelum menghilang membuat Menma dan Kakashi terkejut langsung memasang kuda kuda mereka. "Akan ku putuskan ikatan pertemanan itu sekarang juga di sini."

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dari belakang membuat Kakashi cukup terkejut karena tidak bisa merasakan Cakra Naruto yang datang. Itu terlalu cepat, Kakashi yang bersiap menahan ayunan pedang Naruto harus menelan bulat keinginannya setelah dia melihat Menma menahan pergelangan Naruto dengan mata tertutup namun ada perbedaan dari sebelumnya.

"Nani!" Meskipun berusaha untuk mencoba lepas. Tapi kenyataannya genggaman Menma terlalu kuat untuk itu. Anak dari Yondaime itu membuka matanya membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, kecuali Kakashi.

"Haaaaaa!... "

Menma mengangkat tubuh Naruto berniat membenturkan tubuh Naruto ke tanah dengan cara melemparkan menggunakan tangan Naruto sebagai pegangan. Satu detik sebelum tubuh Naruto terbanting, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk menahan beban tubuh lalu menendang tubuh Menma dengan cara terbalik.

Menma meringis menahan sakit ketika tendangan dua kaki dari Naruto mengenai perutnya yang mengharuskan Menma mundur beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya. Kakashi bernafas lega, beruntung Menma berhasil mengeluarkan mode itu tepat waktu.

 _'Dia sudah memikirkannya!'_ Batin Kakashi melihat Menma dari ujung matanya. Setelah lepas dari genggaman Menma, Naruto melakukan salto kebelakang beberapa kali untuk menjauh.

"Jadi begitu, kau menguasai Sage Mode seperti Jiraiya, bukan?" Menma menyeringai kecil menanggapi ucapan saudaranya. "Untuk membawamu dan Sasuke pulang. Sudah seharusnya aku berlatih lebih keras, dan lihat, bukan hanya kau dan Sasuke saja yang berkembang lebih kuat." Jika Menma berada di Sage Mode, kemungkinan besar ini akan sangat merepotkan dirinya.

"Begitu, jadi ini mode terkuatmu saat ini." Ucap Naruto tenang. Jika Menma berpikir dengan Sage Mode mampu mengalahkan, Menma salah besar di sini. Bahkan, dalam keseriusan 20 persen saja, Naruto sudah mampu mengalahkan Menma dan Kakashi sedari tadi, namun bukan ini tujuan sebenarnya Naruto.

"Bisa di katakan begitu, Naruto san. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, hanya memberikan pelajaran dan menyeretmu pulang." Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Percaya diri sekali! Kau memberikan tantangan, maka aku menerima nya. Kita naikan level pertarungan ini, Menma."

 **'Gaki, kau tidak ingin meminjam cakraku kali ini? Dia dalam Sage Mode, kekuatannya sudah dapat di pastikan belasan kali lipat dari biasanya.'** Ucap Kurama. Dalam Sage Mode, Menma mampu menajamkan segala Indra nya membuat dia peka dalam gerakan sekecil apapun.

 _'Simpan saja Cakramu untuk pertarungan berikutnya, Kurama. Untuk sekarang, menggunakan murni kekuatan dari dalam tubuh sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menahannya. Sage Mode memiliki kelemahan, dan mengingat Menma masih sangat muda, kemungkinan besar dia hanya mampu bertahan selama 3 sampai 5 menit.'_ Balas Naruto. **'Gaki, kau tahu bukan orang bernama Menma itu adalah Uzumaki memiliki jumlah Cakra yang banyak dan kekuatan tubuh mengerikan, Sage Mode mendukung itu semua**.'

 _'Hei hei, apa kau melupakanku sebagai seorang Uzumaki dan Uchiha? Menma hanya setengah Uzumaki dan setengah darah dari Shinobi biasa seperti Minato. Meskipun akan lama, ini tidak akan sulit.'_

 **'Sepertinya darah Uchiha di tubuhmu jauh lebih kental ya. Aku meragunkanmu dengan menggunakan marga Uzumaki tahu.'**

 _'Terima kasih. Pujianmu tidak sejalan dengan realita.'_ Dalam mindcape nya, Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Kurama. **'Heh kau selalu saja merendah, seorang Bijuu sepertiku akan sangat tabu untuk merendah diriku sendiri.'**

 _'Dan aku beruntung bukan bagian dari kalian'_ Naruto menutup link mindcape lalu membuka mata Sharingan nya berkibar sore itu. Menma sendiri, sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk tidak ikut campur apapun yang terjadi dan menyuruh gurunya pergi mengobati mental Sakura dan melanjutkan misi meninggalkan Menma di sini.

"Sebelum memulai pertarungan ini, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu, Naruto san." Ucap Menma. "Meminta sesuatu kepada musuh, untuk ukuran Shinobi kau sangat rendah, Menma."

Menma tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli jika aku di pandang rendah sekalipun selama hal ini bisa menyelamatkanmu. Bolehkah aku meminta, jika aku menang, kau harus ikut dengan kami ke Konoha dan melupakan semua tujuanmu itu."

Ini semacam taruhan rupanya. "Apa yang ku dapatkan jika aku yang menang. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin bertarung tanpa tujuan." Menma menghela nafas ringan. Tatapan iris mata Menma mengecil sebelum mengatakan, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku, terserah bahkan kau boleh membunuhku di sini."

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Kau tahu, ucapanmu itu sudah menandakan jika kau menyerah sebelum bertarung. Taruhan yang menarik, aku menerima nya." Menma tersenyum, setidaknya dia memiliki kesempatan agar keluarga nya bisa utuh seperti dulu. Ini keinginan terbesar Menma.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kalah, Naruto san." Bunyi memekakkan telinga terdengar bersama dengan Cakra angin mulai membentuk Shuriken besar di tangannya. Tanpa basi basi lagi, Menma melemparkan Jutsunya ke arah Naruto sebagai awal pertarungan.

Lalu di mana anggota tim tujuh yang baru? Sai, beberapa menit setelah pertarungan, pria berkulit pucat itu entah menghilang kemana membuat tim tujuh kesulitan dalam menghadapi Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak peduli dengan kepergianya, orang asing seperti Sai bukanlah urusan penting untuk di selesaikan.

[Scane 2]

Saat ini Grayfia menggunakan balutan rok biru pendek di atas lutut yang menyatu dengan armor perang berwarna biru tua yang indah, pada bagian bahu Grayfia terdapat beberapa armor menyerupai mini sayap yang terhubung dengan jubah biru es transparan sampai ke mata kaki. Untuk bawahan, ada Stoking putih transparan terlihat menyatu dengan kaki jenjang Grayfia dan sepatu bot putih 4 cm di bawah lutut.

Setelah orang asing yang menyelamatkannya pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Wanita muda itu harus kesulitan berpikir dari mana dia mencari informasi dunia ini, bahkan hanya untuk mencari jalan saja Grayfia tidak mampu. Apa apaan hutan ini, hutan lebat tidak ada ujungnya.

Grayfia mengumpat kesal. Seharusnya tadi dia ikut saja pada penolongnya, jika itu terjadi mungkin ini akan mudah.

Kaki jenjang Grayfia terus menelusuri hutan Hi no Kuni sampai iris Azure Grayfia membulat sempurna. Iblis itu memekik senang lalu berlari kecil ke cahaya yang Grayfia kira itu adalah jalan keluar.

Pertama yang bisa di lihat Grayfia adalah hamparan gurun pasir terdapat satu jembatan yang menghubungkan sebuah sungai dengan kedalaman tebing mampu membunuh Manusia jika terjatuh ke sana. Baru beberapa detik Grayfia berdiri di hamparan Gurun, dia harus di paksa bersembunyi saat di atas jembatan kayu terdapat dua manusia sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

Angin yang kencang bukan halangan bagi Grayfia untuk tidak mendengar segala percakapan mereka. 10 menit, waktu untuk Grayfia mendengar semua ucapan kedua manusia di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang menyadari. Grayfia adalah ratu terkuat di Underword jadi hanya untuk menyembunyikan auranya itu adalah hal yang amat sangat mudah di lakukan.

 _'Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti di dunia ini. Tapi dari inti percakapan itu, bukanlah suatu rencana yang baik.'_ Batin Grayfia menilai. Lingkaran kecil berwarna perak muncul di telapak tangan Grayfia lalu mengeluarkan seekor kelelawar dengan mata satu namun memiliki tubuh yang berwarna putih salju.

"Ikuti mereka dan laporkan semua rencana mereka. Mulai dari kapan, proses dan tokoh utama dalam pembuatan rencana jahat ini." Kelalawar itu mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang Grayfia katakan lalu menghilang dalam pecahan es. "Desa apapun itu namanya, jika menyangkut tentang makhluk hidup, mereka pantas di lindungi." Dia memang iblis, tapi zaman sudah bisa di katakan damai membuat Iblis banyak berubah dari yang seharusnya. Seperti contohnya Grayfia, dia iblis namun memiliki rasa ingin melindungi bagi yang lemah entah apapun ras makhluk itu.

"Dunia yang aneh. Kenapa dari jutaan belahan dimensi aku harus terjebak di dimensi ini?" Keluh Grayfia entah pada siapa. "Lebih dari itu, ini lebih buruk dari konflik 3 Fraksi Injil. Manusia saling berperang satu sama lain." Kata Grayfia lagi.

Kemudian Grayfia teringat dengan pemuda 16 tahun yang pertama kali menolongnya. Jika saja kesalahfahaman antara dirinya dan remaja itu tidak terjadi, mungkin saja dia bisa di mintai tolong sesuatu. Setelah mendengar secara langsung pembicaraan tadi, Grayfia mulai berpikir untuk tidak mempercayai manusia siapapun untuk di mintai tolong, kecuali dia.

 _'Aku harus mencarinya!'_ Batin Grayfia kemudian menghilang tertelan oleh sesuatu bergambar hexagram yang terdiri dari formula sihir rumit bernama Sihir Teleportasi.

[Scane 3]

"Masih menginginkan mimpi anehnya heh! Orang tua bau tanah itu tidak mengerti kata menyerah sesungguhnya." Ucap Missing nin Rank S+ sekaligus mantan Legenda Sannin Konohagakure, Orochimaru. Di depannya, ada dua orang memiliki gender yang sama, satu pria menggunakan kacamata dengan rambut putih di ikat, sedangkan pria satunya adalah remaja 16 tahun berkulit pucat.

"Apa yang Danzo sampaikan, Orochimaru sama?" Ucap pria pertama bertanya. "Bukan sesuatu yang spesial, Kabuto. Ini masih menyangkut cerita lama." Balas Orochimaru.

Mata ular Orochimaru menatap remaja kulit pucat bernama Sai itu dalam dalam. "Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bagaimana Danzo mencium rencana ku ini, sungguh orang tua yang licin." Sai mendengar itu hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi apapun.

"Tugasku hanya menyampaikan pesan ini kepada anda dengan rahasia. Semua sudah ku lakukan, dan misi selesai." Kata Sai berbicara dengan nada biasa tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan sang Sannin itu. "Ya ya aku mengerti, kau bersama dengan tim Konoha menjalankan misi menyelamatkan Kazekage dari genggaman Akatsuki."

"Aku akan pergi." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Sai menghilang dari balik bayangan untuk segera kembali ke rekan timnya. Misi sesungguhnya dari mantan Anbu Root itu adalah menyampaikan pesan rahasia yang Sai sendiri tidak tahu isinya apa untuk Missing nin kelas kakap, Orochimaru. Mengenai ini, tentu Sai memiliki dua misi dalam satu waktu, dia berharap misinya sukses dan membuat orang yang mengasuhnya dari kecil tidak kecewa.

Seperginya Sai. Gulungan dari pemimpin Anbu Root langsung di kentalkan oleh sang Sannin menjadi debu. "Bagaimana perkembangan dengan aliansi, Kabuto?" Kabuto mengangguk pelan lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Sesuai rencana anda, Orochimaru sama. Sebagian dari Sunagakure memilih memberontak dalam diam setelah pelantikan Godaime Kazekage beberapa bulan lalu mengingat Kazekage mereka adalah orang yang sama yang menghancurkan desa." Orochimaru menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Iwagakure? Atau desa lain yang memiliki sejarah kurang mengenakan dengan Konoha?" Kabuto menggunakan jari tengah menaikan kacamatanya yang sempat turun. "Untuk Iwa, pak tua Oonoki belum mengirim kabar apapun mengenai kerja sama yang anda ajukan."

"Cukup mengejutkan mengingat dendam yang di miliki Oonoki ke Konoha no Kirroi senkou sudah mendarah daging tidak menanggapi tawaran kerja samaku. Apa yang di pikirkan orang itu." Orochimaru tertawa renyah menanggapi itu. Yondaime Hokage adalah pahlawan perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga dengan menghabisi kurang lebih 1000 pasukan Iwagakure dalam misi menghancurkan jembatan Kanabi. Memisahkan kakak dan adik, orang tua dan anak, suami dan istri membuat kebencian warga Iwa menjadi jadi kepada kilat kuning Konoha itu.

Meski mereka tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai perang. Nyawa di bayar nyawa merupakan ideologi para pembalas dendam seperti Iwagakure. Mengingat kembali perang dunia Shinobi ke 3, Iwagakure jatuh ke dalam tanah hanya karena satu orang Shinobi seperti Yondaime Hokage.

Dan disinilah seorang Orochimaru di ciptakan untuk memanfaatkan kebencian mereka untuk tujuan pribadi. Orochimaru itu ular licik, orang itu mampu mensutradari sebuah cerita lama untuk tujuan yang lebih buruk.

"Kabuto, persiapkan dirimu dan pasukan kita. Setelah menerima kabar dari Oonoki, segera kabarkan ke seluruh aliansi untuk memulai invasi sejak lama kita susun." Kabuto menggerakkan tubuhnya mundur, "Di mengerti, Orochimaru sama. Aku akan mengabari ke empat jendral kita untuk bersiap untuk penyerangan." Orochimaru menyeringai kecil, akhirnya sakit hati atas pembuangan dirinya bisa di balaskan dalam waktu dekat.

[Scane 4]

Namikaze Minato, siapa yang tidak mengenal Hokage termuda yang di miliki oleh Konoha. Selain kuat, kebijakannya dalam memimpin desa terkuat ini sangat terkenal hingga membuat musuh musuhnya menggertakan gigi kesal. Memimpin Konoha lebih dari 3 periode mulai dari dirinya masih menjadi Shinobi hijau sampai sekarang merupakan kerja keras yang sepadan.

Kepopuleran Minato semakin di junjung tinggi oleh warganya setelah insiden 16 tahun yang lalu. Kyuubi mengamuk, sosok misterius bertopeng yang merupakan otak dari penyerangan bahkan tidak satupun Shinobi mampu menyentuh nya kecuali si kilat kuning Konoha.

Bertarung habis habisan mengabaikan Bijuu seenak nya mengamuk demi kebaikan masa depan, orang jahat harus di adili, untuk menjaga dunia yang damai, dia harus membunuh orang ini atau bisa berakibat fatal bagi dunia Shinobi. Untuk Kyuubi, sejujurnya dia lebih memilih melindungi Konoha dari amukan hewan buas itu, namun lagi lagi dia urungkan niatnya.

Mata biru Minato menatap sendu dua batu buah batu nisan cukup mewah di banding makam umum di pemakaman ini, makam khusus pahlawan. Dua makan yang bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Sara dan Uchiha Kenji, dua pahlawan yang terlupakan oleh perkembangan waktu.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengunjungi kalian kemari, sobat. Seperti kata katamu dulu, pekerjaan menjadi Hokage memang merepotkan, sepertinya aku setuju dengan mu." Ingatan Minato kembali berputar mengenai salah satu sahabat baiknya, Uchiha Kenji. Dulu, Kenji sudah Minato anggap sebagai saudara dan rival dalam berbagai bidang, Minato tidak dapat memungkiri kepergian sahabatnya ini satu dari sekian takdir yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus tempat peninggalan dari setiap tetes darah kalian ini hingga waktu ku untuk berkunjung menjadi tidak ada. Kau tidak akan memukulkan jika bertemu di alam sana, bukan?" Minato tertawa miris. "Seharusnya saat itu aku tidak memenuhi keinginan egoisnmu, andai saja aku cepat menyelesaikan tugasku, andai saja aku mengetahui otak penyerangan dengan cepat, andai saja aku memiliki kemampuan melebihi ini, mungkin keluarga impian kalian bukan lagi ayal ayal saja saat ini."

"Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhir kalian. Aku gagal, warisan satu satunya yang kalian tinggalkan tidak mampu ku jaga lagi, mungkin jika sudah waktu nya kita bertemu, kau tidak akan memaafkan ku jika putra kalian tewas dalam statusnya." Kepergian putera dari kedua sahabatnya ini membuat Minato sangat menyesali apapun yang membuat Naruto pergi.

"Naruto pernah bertanya siapa kedua orang tuanya. Sejujurnya, aku sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa yang dia tunjukan waktu itu, aku tidak memberitahu siapa orang tau kandungnya karena semua yang ku lakukan semata mata demi kebaikan dirinya." Tidak memperdulikan jubah kebesarannya kotor karena rumput yang tumbuh di area pemakaman. Minato berjongkok lalu menyalakan dua hio berwarna merah dan membagikannya pada masing masing makam, kemudian menaruh dua piring kecil terdapat dua kue manju di masih masing piring.

Yondaime Hokage itu menyatukan kedua tangganya di depan wajah, kemudian menunduk kan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melantunkan doa terbaik untuk kedua sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa menit setia pada posisi itu, Minato mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan sering sering berkunjung ke tempat peristirahatan kalian yang terakhir ini. Aku akan mengajak Kushina di lain kesempatan, kau akan senang Sara." Minato tertawa kecil mengikat duo Uzumaki itu memiliki kepribadian yang mencolok, Minato dan Kenji merupakan Shinobi yang di takuti oleh lawan lawannya, namun entah bagaimana, saat mereka berada dalam pengawasan istri, kekuatan yang mereka miliki seakan menguap entah kemana.

"Takkan ku biarkan _Konoha kara no eiyū_ di lupakan oleh perkembangan zaman. Atas nama Yondaime Hokage yang mewakili seluruh warga Konohagakure no Sato, kami berterima kasih sudah mengorbankan nyawamu demi desa yang berlahan melupakanmu, Uchiha Kenji, Uzumaki Sara." Minato menundukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap asap dupa yang mengepul dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kegagalanku dalam menjaga warisan kalian berdua, aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang tidak peduli siapapun penghalangnya." Itu ucapan terakhir Yondaime sebelum melangkah menjauhi makam.

[Scane 5]

 _Sring!_

Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya ke semping membuat cairan kental berwarna merah yang menempel jatuh ke tanah. Sharingan Naruto menatap dingin ke depan yang mana di lihat Menma dalam kondisi cukup menyedihkan. Luka melintang di bahu kanan hampir mendekati leher terlihat begitu mengerikan di tambah darah yang tidak mau berhenti keluar.

Untuk kondisinya sendiri, dia terlihat dalam keadaan cukup kacau yang mana jaket putihnya ternodai oleh beberapa noda merah di bagian tubuh, lalu lengan jaket nya juga telah menghilang sampai ke siku. Beberapa titik keringat terjatuh dari rambut merahnya di sertai nafas yang sedikit tidak beraturan.

Menma sendiri, jika bisa dia katakan. Ini adalah pertarungan terberat selama dia bertarung dengan musuh musuhnya. Tenaga nya sudah habis, Sage mode tidak banyak membantu banyak mengingat waktu yang di miliki dalam menggunakan Sage mode hanya tiga menit di tambah satu Bunshin yang dia ciptakan untuk mengisi Cakra alam sudah dia gunakan di tengah tengah pertarungan.

Darah cukup banyak mengalir di bagian sudut bibir yang memar akibat hantaman gagang pedang milik Naruto. Ini sakit sekali, jika di biarkan terus begini, dalam beberapa jam ke depan sudah di pastikan dia akan mati kehabisan darah.

Tapi sakit ini tidak lah seberapa di banding sakit hatinya, dia masih lemah. Menma terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatannya sekarang mampu menyeret Sasuke dan Naruto untuk pulang. Masih sangat segar di ingatannya bagaimana setelah Naruto menahan seluruh Jutsunya dalam Sage Mode sebelum kehabisan Cakra alam, Naruto langsung melancarkan belasan serangan yang dari beberapa serangan itu membuat luka fatal untuk Menma.

Dalam Sage mode. Menma mampu menahan seluruh serangan Naruto dan melakukan serangan balik hingga membuat si Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu kacau namun tanpa luka. Dia pikir dia sudah menemukan titik kemenangan, tapi ternyata dia salah. Naruto jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sekarang.

Naruto menghabisi dirinya tanpa ampun hingga sekarat seperti sekarang. Dalam posisi tengkurap, Menma menatap Naruto dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, Naruto masih sangat segar, hanya pakaian saja yang sudah kacau, dia kalah telak. Menma benar benar sudah pasrah saat Naruto berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan pedang menakutkan di seret ke tanah.

 _Tap!_

Naruto memandang Menma di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti selayaknya mayat hidup. "Kau kalah telak, Menma. Bagaimana bisa kau kalah? Karena kau terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi ku. Kau selalu saja terikat dengan masa lalu hingga membuatmu sulit untuk bergerak maju." Menma terdiam. Untuk berbicara saja rasanya hampir tidak bisa. Mulutnya kaku dan sakit, dia hanya menunggu sampai Shinagmi menjemputnya setelah pedang itu memotong kepalanya.

"Oh aku lupa rahangmu patah ya. Mattaku~ kasihan sekali kau, saudaraku." Naruto tersenyum mengejek kondisi Menma sekarang. Tangan kanannya mulai melakukan ancang ancang untuk memenggal kepala saudara tirinya itu.

Dengan santai, Naruto menebas udara kosong dengan gerakan tidak terlalu cepat. Lagi lagi Menma hanya pasrah dengan menutup matanya berharap kematian yang dia rasakan tidak terlalu sakit. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tidak merasakan apapun, keberanian untuk membuka mata entah datang dari mana asalnya.

Bilah tajam Naruto hanya berjarak satu cm dari leher jenjang Menma. "Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan aku mengampuniku kali ini, Menma." Ucap Naruto dingin lalu pedang peninggalan sang ibu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Itu adalah Fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi untuk teknik menyimpan barang.

"Aku akan terdengar sangat jahat jika membunuhmu disini. Keluargamu sudah sangat baik kepadaku, lalu untuk berpikir menghadiahi kepala mu kepada orang yang seharusnya ku balas Budi, aku masih mengerti apa itu balas Budi. Anggap saja ini adalah budiku pada kalian." Menma terkejut dengan itu namun tidak membalas.

"Namun di ingat satu hal untuk mu Menma." Naruto membalik tubuhnya sehingga Menma hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto. "Di pertemuan kedua, semua akan berakhir dengan ending yang berbeda." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang menggunakan Shunshin meninggalkan Menma yang sekarat hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Naruto. Remaja berkulit pucat, Sai datang di buat terkejut dengan keadaan Menma yang memperhatikan. Sai mengeluarkan gulungan dari tasnya lalu membuat burung lukisan cukup besar.

Sai mengabaikan rasa jijik dari darah Menma yang mengalir, kemudian memampah anak Yondaime Hokage ke arah burung lukisan dari Jutsunya. "S-Sai, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini." Ucap Menma lirih menahan sakit. "Dalam perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Kakashi Sensei dan yang lain. Kakashi Sensei menyuruhku untuk ke tempat ini hanya sekedar berjaga jaga." Sai tersenyum palsu.

"S-Souka, maaf merepotkanmu, Sai." Dengan telaten, Sai menidurkan Menma di atas burung besar miliknya lalu mengangguk lirih. "Tidak masalah, tim adalah teman. Meskipun di awal pertemuan kita berakhir dengan kekerasan."

"Maaf untuk itu." Ucap Menma, lagi. "Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara dengan luka mu yang seperti ini. Kita akan kembali ke Suna untuk mengobati lukamu yang parah ini. Kakashi Sensei berpesan dia yang akan mengambil alih misi."

"A-Apa, jika seperti ini, bawa aku ke Kakashi Sensei. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu timku kesulitan." Sai menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa melanggar perintah, Kakashi Sensei, Menma." Menma terdiam. Sai benar, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jika Menma maksakan diri, justru Tim nya akan mendapatkan masalah.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku."

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau hanya ingin menolong saudaramu, bukan? Aku mengerti kok." Lagi lagi Sai menunjukan senyuman palsunya. "Setelah mengantarmu ke Suna, aku akan melanjutkan misi membantu menyelamatkan Kazekage. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Terima kasih, Sai." Menma tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Dia kira Sai melarikan dari pertarungan, ternyata semua itu hanya kecurigaan seorang Namikaze Menma terhadap anggota baru tim tujuh.

Burung itu berlahan bergerak dari kawasan hutan yang sudah hancur berantakan membuat hutan yang tadi nya tumbuh lebat menjadi lahan kosong berdiameter cukup besar. Pandangan Menma mulai mengabur sebelum kemudian remaja itu jatuh dalam kesadaranya.

 _Bersambung..._

 **Di sini Grayfia istri Sirzechs atau bukan? Sejujurnya saya tidak menyukai rahasia Rahasian yang pada akhirnya di tunjukan pada waktu dekat ini juga. Baik, Grayfia saya buat dia single namun memiliki kontrak antara King dan Queen dengan Sirzechs.**

 **Kedua, untuk masalah flame seluruh fanfic saya. Silahkan saja flame, saya tidak peduli. Toh bully atau di puji resiko yang di tanggung oleh seluruh Author manapun. Fanfic saya hanya ada dua, seluruh tidak mencapai ending, saya mengerti itu, lagi pula saya menulis karena suka, bukan mengejar target. Saya harap senpai mengerti itu, berikan masukan Anda yang bisa saya dapatkan para senior Fanfiction.**

 **Naruto DxD wajar, DxD Naruto ampas. Menurutku tidak, Senpai. Iblis berbaur dengan manusia itu aneh, lalu bagaimana dengan Canon DxD sendiri, di sana Rias dan peerage ya berbaur dengan manusia, jadi saya berpikir demikian, Senpai. Sekali lagi, tolong share ilmu menulis anda kepada Author pemula seperti saya, para senior Fanfiction. Saya benar benar sangat senang jika ada Author senior merivew karya saya dengan kata kata yang penuh akan masukan.**

 **Untuk percakapan Kurama. Sebenarnya sebelum di public, Fanfic ini udah di edit terlebih dahulu. Entah itu bug dari FFN apk atau apalah, saya sendiri juga terkejut setelah di public kok percakapan Bijuu beserta tanda dari satu Scane ke Scane lain hilang. Gitu, Senpai. Terima kasih sudah di ingatkan kembali.**

 **Oh untuk Fanfic Genius From Beelzebub sebenarnya sudah ada di File Manager saya. Tapi dari salah satu reader kemarin mengirim pesan jika Fanfic itu melanggar hak cipta penulis. Terlalu mirip dari sudut manapun. Jadi untuk itu, saya menghapus File itu untuk menulisnya dari awal lagi, Gomen ne Senpai.**

 **Kembali lagi. Di sini, ada dua arc yang berbeda kemudian ku satukan menjadi satu arc. Jadi arc pencarian Sasuke saat Kakashi di gantikan Yamato itu ku hapus lalu di jadikan satu arc dengan first arc Shipudden. Jadi, untuk arc arc kedepannya akan berbeda dari Canon Anime Naruto sendiri.**

 **Menma lemah? Tidak tidak, saya tidak berpikir seperti itu. Jadi mengingat di Anime Naruto sendiri Naruto pada arc penyelamatan Gaara tidak terlalu OP seperti setelah mendapatkan Sage Mode, jadi ku terapkan saja pada Menma. Awal Sage Mode Menma hanya 3 menit, dia akan berkembang seiring dengan cerita.**

 **Untuk Pairing, saya tidak terlalu terburu buru untuk menentukannya. Tapi kemungkinan besar adalah Grayfia, hanya kemungkinan saja. Karena itulah, pair : Naruto x tanda tanya.**

 **Saya itu Newbie. Jadi saya mohon bimbingannya untuk menjadi penulis seperti para senior di sini. Terima kasih**


	3. Masa Lalu Naruto

**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything**

 **Genre : Adventure and Etc**

 **Pair : Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning Semi-Canon, Typo _(s)_ , Miss-Typo _(s)_ , OOC _(Maybe)_ , and Etc.**

 **Summary : Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [Sharingan]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti_ _"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkannya!"_**

Chapter 3

 _'Hahhhh...'_ Naruto mengacak rambut beberapa kali dengan desahan tidak bersemangat sejak orang merepotkan paling Naruto hindari menemukan dirinya. Untuk wanita di depannya, perempuan itu tersenyum nerves melihat sepertinya Naruto masih tidak menyukainya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku minta maaf dan terima kasih. Kenapa kau masih terlihat membenciku." Masih dalam balutan pakaian yang sama, Grayfia mencoba memperbaiki Mood Naruto yang terlihat suram. "Lagipula itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku, wanita manapun pasti akan langsung berpikir ke situ." Perempuan Lucifuge itu menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dua gundukan kenyal terletak di dadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, gadis tak tau diri. Jika ini kebetulan, aku mengutuk dewa manapun yang membuat skanario ini." Ujar Naruto cemberut. "Etto aku hanya mencoba mengingat aura mu dan mencarinya." Grayfia berucap.

"Tapi tetap saja, dari jutaan manusia di dunia. Kenapa kau harus meminta tolong padaku, _konoyaroi_!" Di Mansion miliknya, bisa di bilang hanya ada satu kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur yang tidak terlalu besar dan ruang tamu sempit. Jika Grayfia meminta untuk ikut dirinya, bagaimana nasibnya kedepan.

"Kau satu satunya yang ku kenal di sini, kau harus menolongku, aku tidak mau tahu." Meskipun Naruto masih memasang wajah stoic, terlihat perempatan berkedut kedut muncul di pelipis Naruto. " _Onore_. Salah sendiri tidak mengenal siapapun, sekarang pergilah dari rumahku, aku mau istirahat."

Grayfia tidak mendengarkan umpatan Naruto. Justru seringai timbul di bibir merah mudanya dari balik samar samar lilin. "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa? Aku sudah nyaman berada dekat dengan mu, jadi jangan usir aku."

"Aku sendiri cukup. Kau pasti akan merepotkan ku nanti, sebaiknya kau pergi, Grayfia san. Sebelum aku melakukannya dengan kekerasan tidak peduli kau perempuan atau sejenisnya." Ucap Naruto datar. "Tempat ini tidak buruk juga. Mansion sederhana di dalam hutan yang masih asri dapat merilekskan pikiran." Grayfia menyilangkan kakinya tidak tau sopan santun.

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya baka, ini rumah orang." Naruto semakin di buat gemas saat dengan sengaja Grayfia menaikan satu kakinya hingga membuat tempat duduk kotor dengan kotoran yang menempel pada sepatu bot Grayfia. "Red kun. Hentikan nada kaku mu itu atau kau akan menjomblo selamanya. Dengan adanya diriku, kau tak perlu lagi kerepotan seperti memasak atau mencuci pakaianmu, jadi sudah ku putuskan aku akan tinggal bersamamu."

Naruto melotot tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin orang asing dengan seenak jidat mengacau kehidupan tenangnya. "Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya baka! Dan apa apaan keputusan sepihak itu." Desis Naruto pelan.

"Kau juga memanggil namaku seenak nya kau mau, seperti gadis aneh atau Snow White san." Ucap Grayfia tidak peduli. "Itu karena aku tidak mengetahui namamu, sialan."

"Begitu pula dengan ku yang Sampai sekarang belum tahu namamu siapa." Naruto mendecih tidak suka saat kata katanya di kembali kan lagi. Buronan Rank A+ itu berdiri lalu melangkah kakinya ke belakang. "Terserah kau saja Nona pemaksa. Aku mau tidur, urusi urusanmu sendiri dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Kau membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sini? Di mana jiwa laki laki mu, Red kun." Cewek ini, sudah di tolong malah menjadi jadi. "Siapa yang kau sebut gadis, nenek sihir." Balas Naruto pedas.

"Siapa yang kau sebut nenek sihir bocah?" Aura dingin menguar dari tubuh Grayfia di sertai dengan ilusi ungu bergaris ombak di atas kepala Grayfia. Nenek sihir, tak taukah sebelum dia terlempar ke sini banyak pure devil dari Clan ternama berusaha memikat dirinya?

"Tidur atau tidak sama sekali, Grayfia san. Dan jangan mengeluarkan energimu sebesar ini di sini, kau bisa menghancurkan rumahku." Naruto tidak memperdulikan keadaan Grayfia saat ini lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang ke kamarnya. Perempuan Lucifuge itu terdiam, manusia macam apa dia yang tidak terpengaruh dengan Demonic Power dalam jumlah yang lumayan.

"Aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku malam ini." Dan dengan terpaksa, dia harus tidur di atas sofa sederhana milik Naruto yang sama sekali tidak empuk dan keras.

[Scane 2]

Pagi harinya. Mata azure Grayfia berlahan terbuka saat sesuatu menggangu Indra pendengarannya yang tajam. Kicauan burung burung bagaikan alarm untuk bangun dari tidur nyenyak meskipun hanya tidur di sofa kayu yang keras. 'Hangat!' Merasakan sesuatu membungkus tubuhnya, iblis itu lalu menggerakkan sedikit tanganya untuk mengetahui apa menempel.

"Eh selimut! Sejak kapan aku menggunakan selimut, umh... Pasti dia yang melakukannya." Meskipun iblis tahan dalam cuaca yang ekstrim, tapi untuk membuat tidurnya nyenyak, dia juga perlu kehangatan, bukan?. Grayfia turun kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Naruto yang kebetulan berjarak 10 meter dari ruang tamu.

Suara decitan pintu kayu terdengar saat Grayfia membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah damai Naruto yang sangat berbeda saat sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Tidak ada wajah kaku atau dingin, hanya wajah tentram sebagai mana selayaknya orang normal.

"Laki laki yang menarik." Guman Grayfia lirih. Lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar dan mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkan Naruto setelah melihat wajah lain dari seorang memiliki sifat dingin seperti Naruto.

Skip Time

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi, Grayfia menggunakan sihirnya mengganti seluruh pakaian yang saat ini berupa T-shirt putih polos dan celana 1/3 berwarna putih sepaha. Iblis itu membongkar seluruh isi lemari penyimpanan Naruto dan meletakan seluruh isinya yang berupa sayuran dan beberapa bahan pangan lain.

"Hanya Sayur sayuran, beberapa telur, daging dan beberapa bumbu bumbu penyedap rasa. Untuk seorang laki laki, dia cukup memperhatikan makanannya." Grayfia terkekeh kecil. Jujur, ini bukan kepribadian asli dari Lucifuge itu, entah apa yang Grayfia rasakan hingga membuatnya Out of Chara 180 derajat.

"Apa yang seharusnya ku masak, umh... _Etto_... Ah ini saja." Setelah berpikir, Grayfia langsung mencari mangkuk berukuran besar dan sendok sayur kemudian memasukan satu buah telur, minyak sayur secukupnya dan satu satu jeruk nipis yang dia peras sebelumnya lalu terakhir memasukan garam. "Jeruk nipis bisa untuk pengganti cuka. Cukup bagus." Grayfia bermonolog sendiri bersama dengan tangannya yang telaten mengaduk isi adonan di mangkuk besar itu.

Beberapa menit mengaduk adonan. Grayfia segera meletakan mangkuk berisikan adonan. "Tidak ada lemari es tidak masalah, aku bisa menggunakan ini." Grayfia meletakan kedua tangannya di atas mangkuk. Lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di kedua telapak tangan Grayfia mengeluarkan hawa dingin membuat adonan sedikit mendingin.

Grayfia tersenyum kecil. Wanita iblis itu kembali mengobrak abrik isi tempat penginapan Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik lemari. Menyusun semua sisa sayur milik Naruto yang terdiri dari berbagai jenis, Grayfia memotong sayur tersebut menjadi dua bagian lalu menyusunya di piring datar yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari balik lemari peralatan makan Naruto.

Setelah di rasa cukup, Grayfia kemudian memasak daging yang di asumsikan daging babi dengan kompor sederhana meski butuh usaha keras untuk Grayfia menyalakan kompornya. Beberapa menit kemudian, aroma dari masakan Grayfia tercium dengan aroma menggugah selera hasil dari tangan seorang Maid profesional.

Grayfia meletakan dagingnya ke mangkuk, lalu meraih piring datar berisikan sayur yang sudah di potong potong kemudian menumpahkan sebagian dari daging tersebut ke atas sayuran mentah itu. Selesai dengan dagingnya, tangan lentik Grayfia meraih adonan bernama mayones sebelum di siramkan sebagian mayones merata dengan sayur di atas piring.

 _'-Sempurna, meskipun tanpa saus tomat, tapi dengan mayones dari bahan ala kadarnya masih bisa menggantikan saus tomat.'_ Batin Grayfia puas _. 'Dan dengan varian daging yang ku masak, ku pikir mengurangi rasa mual dari sayur mentah yang tak seharusnya di makan manusia di sini.'_

Selesai dengan satu porsi salad. Grayfia kembali membuat satu porsi untuk dirinya mengingat dari kemarin dia belum memasukan makanan sedikitpun ke perutnya.

[Scane 3]

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Naruto menatap meja makan dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau pikir siapa lagi selain aku. Anggap saja sebagai balas Budi telah menolongku?"

"Aku tidak mau makan ini. Kau pikir aku babi mau makan sayur mentah dan cairan mirip ingus ini. Aku akan memasak ramen instan saja." Di lihat dari manapun, makanan ini terlihat asing dan tidak enak. _Manusia mana yang mau makan daun mentah?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus makan ini, makanan dari daerah asal ku." Ucap Grayfia serius. "Siapa kau mengatur makananku, Grayfia san? Aku tidak pernah ingat untuk kau menghabiskan seluruh stock bahan mentah ku." Desis Naruto pelan.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mencobanya." Balas sengit Grayfia seraya mengambil satu sendok dan satu garpu lalu memakan salad bagiannya dengan anggun. Melihat Grayfia seperti sangat menikmati makanan di meja membuat Naruto cukup penasaran dengan rasa nya.

"Adakah aturan dari daerahmu untuk memakannya." Tanya Naruto. "Apa perlu aku menyuapimu?" Menghentikan makan, Grayfia mencoba menggoda Naruto dengan pandangan menawarkan.

"Jangan anggap aku sebagai anak kecil. Di lihat dari penampilanmu, kau seharusnya berusia 4 tahun di atas ku." Naruto berucap kemudian mengambil sumpit dari balik tempat khusus peralatan makan. "Kan cuman menawarkan, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Kau tahu, dari kecil aku selalu menginginkan adik laki laki yang selalu ada untuku, kau mau menjadi adiku." Kembali ke masa lalu, meskipun Grayfia pernah memiliki seorang adik namun itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab adik tercintanya tewas dalam medan peperangan.

 _"Ogah_. Siapa juga yang mau menjadi adik dari orang aneh sepertimu, atau bisa ku panggil nenek sihir." Grayfia tertohok mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto. Ya meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari satu abad, tapi penampilannya tidak mencerminkan seorang nenek nenek. "Kau bercanda mengatakan itu? Dari mana fakta kau mengatakan aku nenek sihir."

"Hanya firasat." Balas Naruto singkat _. 'Dan firasatnya memang tidak salah.' Batin Grayfia meringis dalam hati._

"Ini lumayan," Guman Naruto lirih membuat Grayfia menyeringai kecil dalam diam. Telinga iblisnya terlalu peka untuk mendengar suara di radius 100 meter di sekitar dirinya. "Jangan berbisik seperti itu, dasar _Tsundere_."

Naruto langsung memandang Grayfia dengan pandangan yang menjanjikan kematian. "Ucapkan sekali lagi, kan ku sumpal mulut mu dengan sandal." Bukanya merasa terancam, justru Grayfia menatap Naruto menantang. "Kau mengatakan secara tidak langsung makananku tidak enak, lalu kau memakannya dan bilang _'lumayan'_ kalau bukan _Tsundere_ apa lagi, _baka!_ "

 **'Dia benar, kau seorang _Tsundere_ Naruto.'**

 _'Onore Kurama. Jangan menambah kekesalanku pagi ini rubah tua.'_

 **'Hahahaha..."** Naruto mendecih pelan. Kedatangan wanita ini kedalam hidupnya bahkan berakibat buruk dengan Kurama.

.

"Aku akan pergi, Grayfia san. Jaga dirimu baik baik dan jangan keluar dari wilayah Mansion ku apapun yang terjadi." Naruto mengambil jaket putih polos kesukaannya, lalu menggunakan ikat kepala Konoha yang di coret melintang. "Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut." Grayfia yang duduk di sofa membalas.

"Ku pikir dengan menampungmu di sini sudah lebih dari cukup." Grayfia belum menjawab. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto bergegas keluar dan tak lupa mengucapkan sesuatu pada iblis perak itu. "Aku akan bekerja. Kau jaga rumah dan jangan melakukan apapun yang mengundang orang untuk bergerak ke Mansion ini. Bahan makanan yang kau habiskan tadi pagi merupakan stock makanan Minggu ini."

"Kau bekerja?" Naruto menatap Grayfia dari balik pundak kirinya. "Kau pikir aku penjahat dengan merampok? Tentu saja aku bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, hanya aneh saja orang dingin sepertimu bisa di terima kerja." Naruto mulai berpikir, jika lama lama dengan gadis gila ini, batas kesabarannya bisa hancur secara berlahan. "Ku anggap itu sebuah kata sanjungan atau pujian." Sebelum Grayfia membalas ucapan Naruto, Jinchuriki Kyuubi sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Skip Time

"800 ribu Ryo. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa memburunya, nak!" Ucap pria tua sambil membuka sebuah kantung plastik berisikan mayat yang baru saja Naruto bunuh. Remaja itu mengangguk, pekerjaannya sebagai Hunter nin membuat keuangan Naruto mengalir tanpa harus bekerja keras, hanya dengan membunuh langsung mendapatkan uang.

"Menurut kabar. Dia berasal dari Konoha kemudian menjadi ninja pelarian dan bergabung di Amegakure. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah serius mengingat jika Shinobi menggunakan ikat kepala dari salah satu desa, Shinobi mendapatkan perlindungan penuh dari desa tersebut." Naruto tersenyum miring. Selain mencari keuntungan berupa uang Ryo dengan membunuh Missing nin Rank A Konoha itu, dia juga mendapatkan keuntungan sebanding dari uang uang yang di dapatkan.

 _'Aku memenangkan lotre'_

"Desa Ame kah? Mereka hanya memiliki Shinobi di bawah kapasitas, kecuali pemimpin mereka, Hanzo no _Salamander_." Sepengetahuan Naruto tentang Ame, pemimpin yang memberikan nama 3 Sannin Konoha tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Berhadapan dengan Hanzo mungkin Naruto akan merasa cukup kesulitan mengingat kekuatan Hanzo bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Lagipula untuk seukuran kutu macam Shinobi baru saja Naruto bunuh tidak berpengaruh besar pada kekuatan Militer Ame, kecuali apa yang dia pegang.

"Apapun itu tetaplah waspada, nak. Kau tahu, beberapa jam yang lalu Konoha dan Suna menaikan statusmu menjadi Missing nin dengan Rank tertinggi di usiamu terlihat muda." Tidak ada raut terkejut. Untuk berpikir melukai Menma akan berlalu, dia akan terlihat bodoh untuk itu. "Itu akan membuat uangku semakin mengalir deras, untuk informasinya, aku mengucapkan terima kasih paman "

"Maksudmu?" Pria tua penjaga penukaran uang dari pemburuan Missing nin itu terlihat bingung. Dia memang termasuk langganan penukaran kepala dengan Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto tampak menunjukan raut kepuasan membuat kebingungan dalam dirinya.

"Jika status dan _Bounty_ yang ku miliki naik dari bingo book. Kemungkinan besar para Hunter nin atau ninja pelarian lain akan memburuku dengan harga kepala fantastis. Aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan lebih dari sana." Pria tua bekerja sebagai penerima mayat dari Hunter nin itu menggeleng pelan tidak mengerti cara berpikir Naruto.

"Berhati hatilah di jalan. Kau akan mendapatkan kesulitan di setiap langkah yang kau tapaki, nak. Aku tidak tau kau orang jahat atau sejenisnya, namun dari semua yang ku mengerti mengenai dirimu, kau adalah anak muda berhati lembut." Naruto terkekeh dalam hati. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa saat dia berubah menjadi sekarang, sosok Naruto yang berhati besi masih ada sebagian orang menganggap Naruto bukanlah orang jahat.

' _Aku tidak percaya dengan hitam maupun putih. Namun yang pasti, impianku akan berjalan di dunia abu abu dan mewakili hasil kerjaku, aku akan tertawa paling akhir.'_

"Oh ini uangmu, nak. Jangan bosan untuk memburu ninja pelarian dengan bayaran yang tinggi." Ia meletakan koper hitam berisikan uang 800 ribu Ryo di atas meja tak jauh dari lemari bergabung untuk menyimpan para jenazah dari ninja pelarian dari belahan dunia. "Aku masih memahami arti dari perikemanusiaan, paman. Aku hanya mau melakukannya jika alasan yang ku miliki cukup kuat! Aku terima uangnya, sampai jumpa." Naruto memasukan uang baru saja dia dapatkan ke dalam gulungan Fuinjutsu sebelum menghilang dari balik lengan jaket putih Naruto.

"Itulah kenapa aku masih menganggap mu sebagai orang baik." Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "apa kau mengambil prinsip ninja Kirigakure?"

"Tidak juga, sebuah benda... saat si pemilik sudah tidak mampu menjaganya maka di butuhkan penjaga lain yang lebih baik meskipun dengan menggunakan tradisi lama. Aku menggunakannya." Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan berbau menyengat khas mayat dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu cepat.

"Kau memang berbeda. Aku hanya berharap anak sebaik dirimu tidak terjatuh kedalam kegelapan-, _karena itu bisa mengawali sebuah revolusi yang mengerikan!_ " Naruto mengabaikan ucapan pria tua penjaga ruangan penukaran masih terus berjalan keluar.

Naruto berjalan tanpa tujuan kecuali Mansion sederhana yang baru dia tinggal 3 hari yang lalu. Ia hanya berharap Mansion itu tidak di apa apain oleh gadis jatuh dari langit tanpa mengetahui identitas nya.

 _Zhus! Zhus! Zhus!_

Mata violet Naruto menajam saat pusaran seperti air secara mengejutkan muncul beberapa meter dari Naruto berdiri. Pria menggunakan topeng spiral berwarna orange dengan jubah hitam terdapat awan merah muncul dari balik pusaran.

"Uchiha Madara!" Ia mendesis pelan, "Jinchuriki no Kyuubi!" Balas sosok bernama Madara itu.

Pandangan Naruto dan Sharingan Madara bertemu satu sama lain. Dua Shinobi overpower itu menaikan aura Cakra mereka masing masing hingga menimbulkan aura orange dari Naruto dan hitam dari Madara.

 _Wush!_

Keduanya melesat menggunakan kecepatan mereka masing masing dengan tinjuan yang siap mereka adukan satu sama lain. Saat jarak semakin menipis, kedua Shinobi tersebut secara bersamaan mengalirkan Cakra untuk memperkuat daya pukul dari tinjuan kecil itu.

 _Bum! Bum!_

Baik Madara maupun Naruto terpental ketika pukulan keduanya secara bersamaan mengenai wajah hingga membuat mereka melayang ke belakang. Tubuh mereka terbentur tanah beberapa kali sebelum mendarat dengan luka wajah yang lumayan, tapi tidak untuk Madara yang mampu menahan pukulan Naruto menggunakan topengnya dengan bekas pukulan menghancurkan sebelah kanan topeng.

" _Guhhhh!..._ , Apa ini, pukulanmu bertambah lemah, _Nii san_!" Naruto mengusap ujung bibirnya terdapat air liur hasil pukulan Madara. "Setidaknya mampu membuat Shinobi sepertimu mengeluarkan air liur." Pria bertopeng spiral tersebut sudah bangkit. Ia mengusap beberapa kali bagian jubahnya yang kotor.

" _Hisashiburi_ Nii san!" Naruto tersenyum tipis. " _Hisashiburi_ , Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah mengalahkan anak Yondaime?"

"Bisa di katakan, cukup baik. Aku menaikan ranking ku!" Sosok Nii san dari Naruto mendekati Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan berlutut. "Bocah yang dulu mengemis hanya untuk satu potong roti menjadi Shinobi yang di takuti eh!" Naruto mendengkus, ia meraih tangan Madara yang berniat untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

" _Shameful_." Madara terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa yang ku lihat. Kau bukan lagi bocah idiot naif yang berkoar koar hanya untuk menjadi Hokage." Madara mengacak acak rambut merah Naruto.

"Aku tidak idiot baka Nii san!" Dengan tidak suka. Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Madara dari rambutnya. "Ya kau tidak idiot. Hanya bocah bodoh, lemah menyedihkan!"

"Berhentilah mengejek masa lalu ku Nii san! Mataku sudah terbuka lebar." Lebih dari itu, Naruto memiliki tujuan hidup nya sekarang. "Aku mengerti. Ngomong ngomong, siapa yang ada di rumahmu?"

Tidak perlu untuk terkejut. Nii san nya cukup hebat dalam mengumpulkan informasi dengan bantuan makhluk putih yang biasa Nii san nya panggil Zetsu. Mata mata milik Akatsuki. "Hanya perempuan yang ku tolong tempo hari." Madara hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau datang bukan hanya untuk mengejek masa lalu ku saja, bukan?" Naruto mencoba menebak. Terakhir kali Nii san nya datang, Madara meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menemani Zetsu dengan menjadi mata mata ke Iwagakure, mencari keberadaan Jinchuriki Yonbi.

"Santai saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya. Tujuanku kemari hanya ingin menemui adik kecilku saja, kau suka!" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Sejujurnya aku juga masih bingung dengan apa aku membalas kebaikanmu, Nii san. Mungkin aku bisa menurutimu kali ini." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jangan di paksakan. Ini permintaan yang seharusnya misi Rank S atau lebih." Tertarik. Mengingat misi yang Akatsuki kerjakan merupakan misi tingkat atas, bisa mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto saat ini. "Kau mau mengatakannya, ya kan Nii san?"

"Tentu." Ujar Madara. "Dua minggu dari sekarang, aliansi Konoha dan Suna mengadakan Ujian Jounin yang di ikuti oleh lima negara besar. Bahkan negara kecil seperti Takigakure atau Amegakure juga mendapatkan undangan dari Konoha."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi lupakan tentang Ujian Jounin. Konspirasi yang akan terjadi pada Ujian Jounin adalah permintaan dariku, Naruto." Ucap Madara serius. "Dan apakah itu?"

"Salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Sasori memiliki mata mata yang sekarang menjadi bawahan Orochimaru. Ular licik itu berencana untuk menginvasi Konoha tepat pada hari Ujian Jounin di adakan." Tidak ada raut wajah terkejut dari Naruto. Remaja itu sudah tau cepat atau lambat Orochimaru pasti akan melakukan ini mengingat yang Naruto tahu Orochimaru memiliki sedikit rasa ketidaksukanya pada Konoha.

"Intinya, kau memintaku untuk mengikuti Ujian Jounin lalu mengalahkan Orochimaru dan mengambil cincin yang Orochimaru curi?" Madara menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan itu. Pada Ujian Jounin sudah dapat di pastikan para Kage dari kelima desa akan hadir dalam kompetisi, tentu kecuali Tsukage." Dalam Ujian Jounin dari seorang Kage adalah gengsi yang tinggi dari Chunin manapun. Pasti para Chunin akan berusaha untuk menang agar mendapatkan perhatian dari pemimpin desa.

"Orochimaru tidaklah bodoh mengingat kekuatan Yondaime bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di pandang sebelah mata. Adapula Raikage A sudah di pastikan datang. Untuk Kirigakure, aku ragu Kage mereka datang mengingat civilian war masih panas panasnya. Kau sebabnya, Obito Nii san." Madara imitasi yang Naruto sebut Obito merupakan otak dari pembatantaian sebagian besar Shinobi pengguna Kekkai Genkai di Kirigakure dan berakhir dengan perang saudara.

"Lupakan mengenai itu. Zetsu mengatakan ada satu Jinchuriki Kumogakure menjadi perwakilan Ujian Jounin. Lalu, Orochimaru juga menyeret Iwagakure dalan invasi meskipun secara terang terangan Onoki menolak namun membiarkan Jinchuriki Yonbi membantu dalam invasi." Naruto mengangguk. Ia cukup terkesan dengan pemikiran orang tua seperti Onoki masih menggunakan sisi logikanya di saat dendamnya masih ada.

"Sebagai jaga jaga jika Invasi gagal. Onoki tidak membiarkan satu Shinobi pun untuk membantu invasi. Jika Invasi gagal dan Konoha menang, maka perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 akan terjadi antara Kumogakure, Sunagakure dan Konohagakure melawan Iwagakure yang secara terang terangan memanasi konflik. Jika Onoki sendiri memberikan bantuan besar kepada Orochimaru." Ungkap Naruto mencoba membaca rencana Tsucikage.

"Melawan tiga negara besar Iwa akan jatuh di kandangnya sendiri." Kali ini Obito berkomentar. "Mengingat Kazekage. Bukankah seharusnya Jinchuriki akan tewas jika Bijuu dalam tubuhnya di ambil?"

"Gaara memang tewas, tapi tidak lama karena nenek dari Sasori menukar nyawanya." Ucap Obito. "Aku tidak tau Suna memiliki Shinobi seperti itu." Desis Naruto pelan menyerupai bisikan.

"Kembali ke pembahasan awal. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi perwakilan Chunin dari Amegakure untuk mengikuti Ujian Jounin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan statusmu saat ini, Konoha tidak bodoh dengan memancing bendera perang ke Amegakure!" Remaja itu menyeringai. Ini nostalgia namanya.

"Sebelum itu. Aku menginginkan hak ku sebagai bayaran misi." Obito dari balik topingnya tersenyum misterius. "Bahkan jika kau tidak memintanya, akan ku berikan."

"Kau belum mengatakan tujuanmu dengan memasukan ku sebagai peserta Chunin Amegakure." Kata Naruto. "Ada dua Jinchuriki di satu tempat yang sama. Ah tidak, maksudku tiga. Kau mampu menangani mereka sendiri bukan? Aku akan menyelesaikan urusan Kagura setelah ini." Tentu saja Naruto tidak lah bodoh mengingat tujuan Akatsuki sekarang adalah mengumpulkan 9 Bijuu.

"Kau dengan tujuanmu, dan aku dengan tujuanku. Namun di saat itu tiba, kita akan tertawa bersama, Nii san." Naruto menyodorkan tinjauannya pada Obito. "Jaga dirimu baik baik, Naruto. Aku akan pergi!" Namun sebelum pusaran menelan seluruh tubuh Obito. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin ini peringatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun. Hati hatilah dengan Zetsu hitam, Nii san. Kyuubi memiliki firasat buruk mengenai makhluk hitam itu." Obito hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan selalu berhati hati. Setelah misimu selesai, temui aku di kuil Nakano!"

Dengan itu, Obito menghilang meninggalkan Naruto di sana. Awal pertama Kyuubi mengetahui siapa yang mengendalikan dirinya 16 tahun yang lalu sejak dia terbangun dari tidur panjang dan menemui inang barunya ini di bawah bimbingan sosok Uchiha yang Kurama benci melebihi apapun

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Satu tahun yang lalu, lewat saran dari Obito. Naruto membuka Fuin yang menyegel Kurama untuk mengendalikan Bijuu terkuat dari kesembilan Bijuu itu. Lawan yang tidak mudah memaksa Naruto mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya hingga keadaan terbalik, sosok Ibu dan Ayah membantu dari balik bayangan.

Semua yang di alami oleh Ayah dan Ibunya Naruto dengar secara langsung dari mulut mereka. Tak ada kebencian yang Naruto miliki untuk Obito, justru karena hal itu yang menimbulakan kebencian pada Konoha. Jinchuriki adalah senjata perang, masih segar di ingatanya saat secara tidak sengaja dia melewati kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi solo. Ada perdebatan antara tiga tetua desa dan Yondaime Hokage.

Di situlah awal mula Naruto pergi diam diam tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Kembali lagi. Setelah Naruto mengendalikan Cakra milik Kurama, di situlah Naruto tahu kenapa Kurama tidak mau berpartner dengannya meskipun Sara sendiri yang merupakan Jinchuriki sebelum Naruto meminta agar Kurama menjaga anaknya di masa depan.

Kurama membenci sosok yang Naruto sebut Nii san. Hingga beberapa bulan tidak ada komunikasi antara Naruto dan Kurama. Naruto secara terang terangan menceritakan seluruh rencananya dengan mengikuti Obito dan Kurama setuju untuk membantunya. Inilah semua cerita nya.

[Scane 4]

Ini adalah 3 hari semenjak penyelamatan Kazekage berjalan sesuai rencana meskipun harus mengorbankan satu nyawa. Meski begitu, keadaan memaksa Tim tujuh untuk mengurungkan niat mereka pulang mengingat keadaan Menma belum memungkinkan untuk berjalan.

Di satu ruangan rumah sakit Sunagakure. Ada 10 Shinobi sedang membicarakan sesuatu bersama Menma yang masih berbaring mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. 10 orang di sana adalah Menma, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Kazekage Gaara, Sabaku no Temari beserta adiknya Kankuro dan yang terakhir adalah keluarga Hokage, Uzumaki Kushina, Minato dan saudara kembar Menma, Namikaze Narumi.

Mendengar kabar jika anaknya terluka parah hingga membuatnya sekarat, keluarga Hokage segera berangkat ke Suna bahkan pekerjaan Hokage sendiri di serahkan kepada asistenya.

"G-Gomen, aku gagal membawanya pulang!" Menma menunduk mengakhiri penjelasan nya dari awal bertemu Naruto sampai pertarungan hingga membuatnya sekarat. Seisi ruangan senyap, tidak ada satupun Shinobi yang merespon kecuali saudara kembar Menma tampak menahan tangisnya.

"Sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi." Ucap lirih Minato namun tidak terlalu lirih hingga membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minato. "Apa anda mengetahui sesuatu mengenai, Naruto, Sensei." Tanya Kakashi.

Mendengar itu. Minato hanya menghela nafas cepat atau lambat pasti semua akan terbongkar. Namun siapa yang menyangka sebelum Minato memberitahu segalanya, Naruto sudah mendahuluinya. "Mereka berhak tahu, Minato." Ujar Kushina masih menenangkan putrinya.

"Apa yang Tou san ketahui tentang Naruto. Apa ini alasan kenapa Naruto pergi?" Kata Menma mewakili Tim tujuh dan keluarga Sabaku. "Apa yang aku katakan merupakan salah satu rahasia Rank S yang hanya di ketahui oleh beberapa orang saja. Mengingat kalian sudah pernah dekat dengan Naruto dan Sunagakure aliansi kami, aku tidak keberatan."

"Tunggu Yondaime dono. Bukankah Naruto putera anda?" Minato menggeleng pelan membuat Shinobi Sunagakure mengerutkan bingung. "Sebenarnya, Naruto adalah anak angkat kami." Gaara sebagai salah satu yang menganggap Naruto teman tentu saja di buat kaget.

"Kami memutuskan untung mengadopsi Naruto kun dengan beberapa alasan pribadi." Kali ini Kushina bersuara. Gaara mengangguk mulai mengerti keadaan sebenarnya.

"Satu tahun setelah Menma berlatih bersama Jiraiya sensei. Tanpa adanya tanda, Naruto menghilang dari Konoha secara tiba tiba. Jika ini di rencanakan oleh Naruto, kemungkinan besar kami sudah mencium rencanya sebelum dia pergi." Maksud Minato begini. Seluruh barang milik Naruto di Mansion masih ada dan tidak pernah tersentuh oleh Naruto sebelum pergi. Jadi, kepergian Naruto terkesan buru buru.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan pasukan Anbu keesokan harinya dan hanya menemukan bagian dari pakaian Naruto yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh darah. Dari situlah pencarian besar besaran di hentikan, kami berduka saat itu." Spekulasi mengenai ini, Konoha mengira anak tanpa marga itu sudah mati.

"Terlebih dari itu semua. Tetua desa Konoha terlihat marah mendengar kabar itu, bukan dalam arti simpati. Namun karena senjata terkuat desa lenyap tertiup angin." Semua terkejut, tidak ada yang mengetahui ini selain Kushina. Bahkan Tangisan Narumi semakin besar jika sosok saudara yang ia cintai di klaim sebagai alat pembunuh.

"Tunggu Sensei. Apa maksudmu dengan Senjata? Kemampuan Naruto bahkan bisa di katakan di bawah rata rata Genin pada umumnya." Hanya Kakashi yang sadar ucapan Minato. Keluarga Sabaku hanya diam menyimak, mereka ingin tahu kenapa Naruto pergi dari cerita ini.

"Tidak, kau salah Kakashi. Bukan kemampuan Naruto yang mereka incar. Tapi bagian terdalam dari Naruto." Ujar Yondaime. "Apa maksudmu bagian terdalam, Tou san?"

"Bagian terdalam Naruto adalah rahasia Rank S yang Tou san maksud, Menma." Balas Minato. "Jika rahasia ini bocor ke tangan orang luar, kemungkinan besar kepala kalian tidak akan kembali utuh." Terkejut kecuali Kushina. Apa apaan hukuman ini, dan apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto?

"Seburuk itu kah?" Ucap pelan Kazekage Gaara dan Kakashi secara bersamaan. "Kembali lagi ke peristiwa penyerangan Kyuubi 16 tahun yang lalu kemudian menewaskan keluarga Sandaime Hokage. Pernah kah kalian berpikir kemana perginya Kyuubi?" Benar. Kakashi tersadar dengan hal tersebut.

"Kyuubi adalah makhluk Immortal tak dapat di bunuh, kecuali di segel. Waktu itu, aku berhadapan dengan pelaku dari balik penyerangan Kyuubi dan Kushina aku pindahkan ke tempat yang aman. Untuk menyegel Kyuubi membutuhkan seorang pengguna Fuinjutsu tinggat 8 atau selebihnya. Berpikir ulang, siapakah pengguna Fuinjutsu itu? Dan siapa Jinchuriki nya?"

"Tu-tunggu, jangan jangan-" Ucapan Kakashi di potong oleh suara Minato terlebih dahulu. "Kau benar Kakashi, dua pahlawan terlupakan dari Konoha. Uchiha Kenji dan Uzumaki Sara adalah dua Shinobi yang menyegel Kyuubi pada anaknya, Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto." Ruangan kembali hening dalam keterkejutan. Kakashi kembali berpikir, Monster, Anak Haram, di jauhi oleh masyarakat Konoha. Ia kira karena perbuatan Naruto yang jahil membuat mereka mengutuk Naruto dengan sumpah serapah.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Sebegitu patahkah penderitaan seorang Jinchuriki? Sebegitu bencinya mereka hingga membuat anak kecil tidak berdosa harus menanggung beban ini sendirian?

 _'Bajingan!'_ secara tidak sengaja, mereka semua kecuali Kushina, Minato dan Narumi masih saja menangis mengucapkan kata yang sama _. 'Teme!'_ Batin Menma mengepalkan tangannya. _'Tetua busuk itu, beraninya menjadikan Naruto sebagai senjata!'_

Narumi mengusap air mata kesedihannya menggunakan punggung tangan dan berjalan memeluk Menma yang terkejut oleh perilaku Nee chan nya. "Nee chan?" Dengan lembut, Narumi menaruh kepala adiknya di samping leher.

" _Daijobu_ , aku yang akan membawa Naruto kun kembali. Kau sudah cukup berusaha di sini, aku akan membawanya pulang karena aku... Sangatlah mencintainya." Bisik Narumi. "Nee chan. Naruto adalah saudaraku, aku juga sudah berjanji untuk membawa Naruto pulang."

"Kita akan membawa Naruto kun pulang ke pelukan kita. Berjanjilah untuk tidak berbuat nekat lagi, dasar ceroboh." Narumi mengusap rambut pirang Menma. "Gomen Nee chan." Narumi membalas dengan mengangguk kepalanya.

"Sensei, siapa itu Uchiha Kenji dan Uzumaki Sara. Aku tahu mereka orang tua Naruto. Tapi dalam sejarah Konoha tak pernah satupun aku membaca tentang dua Shinobi ini." Tanya Sakura. "Dua pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang perlu kau tahu, Sakura." Balas Kakashi.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika seseorang memanfaatkan masa lalu Naruto untuk berbuat buruk. Aku tidak akan percaya jika Naruto mampu memasteri Sharingan di usia mudanya jika tidak mendengarkan nya langsung." Ucap Minato. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rapat anda, Kazekage dono?" Tanya Minato.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, "Maaf Hokage dono. Kami kalah suara dan keputusan menaikan Naruto ke Missing nin Rank S sudah di setujui dari berbagai pihak mengingat tindakan Naruto di curigai sebagai sekutu Akatsuki!" Balas Gaara.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana mereka menjelaskan pada Kenji dan Sara jika putera mereka tewas bahkan status Hokage sendiri tidak banyak membantu. "Untuk keputusan Konoha sudah jelas, bukan? Tiga orang tua idiot itu ngotot menjadikan Naruto ninja pelarian paling berbahaya di sejarah Konoha zaman ini. Maaf untuk kalian, aku tidak dapat membantu banyak."

" _Bajingan_! Padahal mungkin mereka sendiri yang membuat Naruto seperti ini." Ucap Menma tidak terima. "Jika aku mencium sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto dari mereka. Akan ku datangi sendiri tiga orang tua itu." Jika kau memiliki saudara kemudian di anggap sebagai teroris bahkan bukan 100 persen kesalahannya, bagaimana perasaanmu? Inilah yang di rasakan Menma maupun Narumi.

"Tenanglah dirimu, Menma. Selama Naruto baik baik saja, kita tidak perlu khawatir secara berlebihan." Kata Minato. "Maa~ untuk sekarang. Kita biarkan masalah Naruto berlalu, dan jangan bocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk Ujian Jounin dua minggu lagi, tim tujuh." Tim Tujuh mengangguk. Kecuali Sai tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

[Scane 5]

"Tempat yang sangat tidak enak di pandang." Setelah berselisih berpikir. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk ke salah satu tempat paling bersejarah di Dunia Shinobi. Uzushiogakure. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan ide ini, dia ingin mencoba mencari sesuatu yang siapa tahu berguna di masa depan.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak akan kuat berlama lama di sini, Naruto. _Tensi_ yang keluar membuat aliran cakramu agak terganggu." Selain itu, desa yang terkenal dengan kemampuan Ninjutsunya ini sangatlah berbeda dari desa lain. Aura sangat berat entah dari mana datangnya _. 'Apapun itu, Uzukage yang memimpin waktu itu sangatlah hebat. Bahkan di saat saat terakhir ia menciptakan Kekkai serumit ini.'_

 **"Uzushiogakure bukan sembarang desa. Di sinilah surga dari berbagai rangkaian Fuin di ciptakan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa desa ini kosong atau mungkin seluruh ajaran Fuinjutsu hangus bersama dengan hancurnya desa."** Ucap Kurama lagi. _'Selayaknya Clan Hyuga yang melindungi mata Byakugan mereka. Uzumaki tidak ingin Fuinjutsu di kuasai oleh orang luar, meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin ada yang mampu menghafal 99 rangkaian Shiki'_

Naruto menatap satu buah tembok masih berdiri dengan kokoh yang terdapat symbol Uzumaki dari bagian tengah tembok _. 'Hei Kurama. Ini bagian dari wilayah gerbang selatan, bukan?'_ Tanya Naruto. **"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin, Naruto?"**

Naruto menggeleng pelan _ **, '** Hanya memastikan saja. Coba lihat di sana!' _Kemudian Naruto menunjuk ke pintu gerbang masih berdiri kokoh, terdapat gambar sebuah burung api dengan 5 ekor berbeda warna. Burung memiliki bulu warna orange keemasan yang identik dengan api.

 **"Suzaku, burung legendaris yang manusia anggap mitos. Penjaga gerbang selatan Uzushiogakure."** Naruto mengangguk. Remaja itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bagian bawah simbol Uzumaki. _'Beri dia makan, maka dia akan hidup! Dan jangan pernah beri dia minum, maka dia akan mati! Jangan buat dia murka, bisakah kau menanggung nya? Hilang satu tumbuh seribu, di situ ada cahaya matahari, di situlah ada dia! Apa maksudnya ini, Kurama?'_

 **"Sebuah Riddle yang ku tahu."** Balas Kurama _. 'Menyulitkan, aku akan berkeliling sebentar, lalu kita pulang, Kurama."_

 **"Terserah kau saja, Naruto."** Balas Kurama. Langkah kaki Naruto kembali bergerak dan tanpa di sengaja oleh pemuda itu, Kekkai tipis menembus kulit Naruto seakan Kekkai ini memang di buat untuk orang tertentu.

 _Bug!_

Naruto menghentikan langkah ketika sesuatu menghalangi langkah kakinya. "Engsel? Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto berjongkok untuk memeriksa benda mirip engsel pintu namun terkubur tidak terlalu dalam.

Setelah di gosok kesana kemari. Barulah sesuatu yang mengejutkan menimpa Naruto. Ini memang engsel pintu namun bukan engsel biasa. Masih menempel dengan pintu dan terdapat satu kertas berisikan tulisan tulisan peringatan. "Wowwww Screat Room! Hanya darah Uzumaki yang dapat membukanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kurama? Kita masuk?" Tanya Naruto.

 **"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja kita masuk. Ada banyak misteri Uzushiogakure yang masih belum terungkap sampai sekarang, kau tahu?"** Balas Kurama. "Kalau begitu, let's go!" Ketika beberapa beberapa tetes darah mengenai kertas tersebut. Secara mengejutkan darah Naruto terserap oleh sesuatu dan berakhir dengan getaran tanah yang Naruto pijak memaksa Shinobi pelarian itu melompat mundur.

Setelah bumi bergetar. Naruto dan Kurama tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak terkejut. Sebuah fenomena paling absurd yang pernah Naruto temui. **"Ini bukan desa biasa Naruto. Aku tidak tau siapa pendulunya. Namun yang pasti, tidak heran kenapa tiga desa Shinobi mengalami teror ketakutan dari Uzushiogakure."** Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu kaget untuk sekedar mmeres

 _"Ji-jikukan Fuinjutsu!"_

 _Bersambung_...


	4. Uzumaki?

Apa yang perlu di jelaskan tentang pengkhianatan? Apakah ini bagus? Atau sebaliknya?

Mungkin ada beberapa di antara manusia berpikir dengan satu kali berkhianat tidak apa apa dan tidak menimbulkan dampak apapun mengingat korban mereka sudah lenyap dalam ke hamparan. Namun mereka tidak mengetahui betapa luasnya dunia beserta isinya yang sulit di tebak.

Kini Naruto berdiri di antara pohon pohon rindang yang baru saja Naruto temui tempat ini. Melewati ruang dan waktu mungkin bagi sebagian Shinobi terdengar kurang masuk akal. Sama seperti konsep dari Hiraishin no Jutsu yang menggunakan ruang dan waktu sebagai perantara efek dari Jutsu tersebut. Jikukan Fuinjutsu pun sama namun beda bagaimana mereka melakukannya.

99 jenis Shiki di gabungkan menjadi satu rangkaian Shiki sampai sekarang belum di mengerti oleh Naruto sendiri. Dia memang Shinobi cerdas, seluruh gulungan peninggalan ibu dan ayahnya mengenai Fuinjutsu hampir di kuasai dalam waktu 3 tahun saja bahkan untuk seorang Uzumaki murni membutuhkan setidaknya belasan tahun untuk mempelajari berbagai jenis rangkaian Shiki.

Ketika dia memasuki Jikukan Fuinjutsu beberapa saat yang lalu, dia sempat berpikir apakah ini baik baik saja? Sepengetahuan dirinya, Jikukan Fuinjutsu hanya bisa di gunakan untuk memindahkan suatu serangan ke tempat lain.

Namun ucapan Kurama beberapa saat yang lalu seakan menghapus semua keraguan dalam dirinya. Uzumaki bagaikan perpustakaan dari segala keanehan dunia Shinobi sampai titik terendah. Apapun bisa terjadi, mengingat manusia sendiri bisa menyemburkan api dari mulut, atau bahkan mengontrol air seharusnya sebuah mukjizat. Jadi sebuah Fuinjutsu tak terkecuali mampu berjalan di luar konsep Jutsu itu sendiri.

Dan sekarang di hadapan Naruto. Jauh dari Elemental Nation berada, Naruto merasakan ketentraman hati yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Pohon pohon menjulang tinggi dengan kicauan kicauan burung berbagai jenis bagaikan simphony pada siang hari itu.

Dia tahu ini bukan Elemental Nation karena tanah yang ia pijak melayang jauh di luar orbit. Setiap getaran yang terjadi setiap menitnya memperkuat Naruto mengenai ini. Semua berjalan di luar akan sehat manusia, terdapat kekai yang cukup kuat menyelubungi area luar pulau melayang ini.

"Well! Semakin kita menjelajahi dunia luar, semakin sakit juga kepalaku, bagaimana pendapatmu, Kurama?" Di luar ketertarikannya dengan asal usul Uzumaki. Siapa yang menyangka Uzumaki menyimpan surga semacam ini? Pulau melayang!

 **"Ralat! Jika di samakan dengan laut, Uzumaki merupakan bagian terdalam lautan sedangkan seluruh peradaban Shinobi berada di permukaan laut."** Naruto tidak merespon secara berlebihan karena itu memang benar. Sedikit informasi yang Naruto ketahui hanya Uzumaki merupakan Clan Murni dari desa Uzushiogakure terletak tidak jauh dari desa Kirigakure. Selebihnya dia tidak tahu meskipun secara sarkas dia telah bertanya kepada Kurama.

Naruto memang menganggumi Uzumaki beserta unsur unsur nya. Seluruh hidup Naruto di habiskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang berguna masih berhubungan dengan Uzumaki atau Uzushiogakure. Jika Naruto benar, maka tempat ini seharusnya ada sedikit ikatan dengan penjaga pintu Utara Suzaku apalagi di perkuat adanya ridlle.

"Uzumaki. Aku tidak pernah untuk tidak menganggumi setiap keajaiban nya." Naruto dengan langkah pelan menelusuri setiap tempat di pulau melayang ini. Apapun yang ia temui selalu di luar akal sehat seperti hewan berukuran abnormal, tanaman belum pernah Naruto temui sebelumnya, bahkan ada beberapa hewan kuchiyose memiliki sifat agresif terhadap makhluk belum pernah mereka temui.

 **"Tertarik untuk mengekspor tempat ini?"** Naruto mengangguk. Saran Kurama ada bagusnya, ia juga butuh sekedar refreshing untuk menghilangkan penat karena masalah yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sekuat kuatnya dia, Naruto masih tetap lah seorang manusia memiliki batas tersendiri.

"Tapi sebelum itu. Ada baiknya kita menyapa tamu kita ini." Ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sedari dia menginjakan kaki di pulau ini. Naruto maupun Kurama memang sudah merasakan beberapa orang mengikuti mereka. Karena sifat Naruto yang masa bodo, dia membiarkan seakan semua tidak ada apa apa dan terus berjalan. Toh dia tidak menggangu.

Ucapan Naruto yang tergolong keras tentu terdengar oleh telinga 'mereka' dari balik bayangan pohon pohon berukuran tidak lazim. Naruto tetap tenang, dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang patut di curigai sebagai penyusup jadi ada kemungkinan dia tidak di serang oleh penduduk asli sini entah suku mana kecuali jika mereka seekor binatang tidak bisa membedakan mana ancaman atau bukan. Namun bukankah beberapa jenis binatang mampu membedakanya?

 **"Bwhahahaha kau membuat mereka panik Naruto!"** Kurama tertawa ketika beberapa orang menggunakan topeng polos menghilang dari pohon satu ke pohon lain di sekitar Naruto berdiri. "Biarkan saja mereka, kita tidak tahu siapa tamu kita. Untuk menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, kita harus memberikan jamuan terbaik yang kita miliki, Kurama." Balas Naruto tertawa kecil merasa geli.

 **"Hmm kau benar. Apa kita akan bertarung?"** Naruto dengan gerakan rileks menggeleng beberapa kali. Ini bukan saat nya untuk menunjukan taring seorang Jinchuriki ekor sembilan. "Simpan saja cakramu, Kurama. Aku tidak akan melakukan pertarungan konyol tidak berguna di sini, aku tidak mau merusak keindahan sebuah surga."

 **"Sikap lembutmu masih ada eh."** Jujur, Naruto sedikit tidak percaya ada perdaban Shinobi di tempat ini. Bukan bermaksud apa, tapi dari sekilas saja, tempat yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu namanya apa seakan tidak pernah tersentuh.

Naruto berdehem pelan lalu menepuk tangan sebentar. "Para Tuan yang saya hormati, ada gerangan apa anda mengikuti saya sejak pertama kali saya datang ke sini. Perlu anda ketahui, tindakan anda mampu membuat kepala anda berpindah tempat sekarang." Jika Naruto ingin, ia sudah sedari tadi membereskan para penguntit sialan itu. Mereka menganggu perjalanan Naruto tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang mereka ikuti. Selain karena tidak enak, tindakan mereka termasuk tindakan tidak sopan dan menganggu.

Naruto yang merasakan dingin di lehernya pun melirik menggunakan ujung matanya ke belakang siapa orang berani menempelkan ujung katana pada lehernya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika tidak sengaja melihat rambut merah di miliki orang itu tertutupi oleh topeng polosnya.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke tempat ini?" Ujar seorang yang bisa di tebak suara pria itu. Naruto masih tetap tenang meskipun dia yakin, bergerak sedikit saja maka lehernya akan tergores oleh tajamnya Katana.

Tak lama kemudian, 3 orang menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti orang sedang menahan Naruto dengan sebilah katana muncul di hadapan Naruto tanpa permisi. Naruto semakin menyipitkan tanganya ketika tiga orang di depannya menggunakan katana terdapat lambang pusaran air pada bagian ujung katana.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini secara tidak di sengaja." Ungkap Naruto setengah jujur karena memang tujuan awal Naruto ke reruntuhan Uzushiogakure hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang berguna untuk dirinya sendiri, namun siapa yang menyangka dia bisa menemukan tempat semenajubkan ini.

"Taicho! Apa kita akan mengeksekusi nya di tempat?" Tanya salah satu Shinobi di depan Naruto. Seorang di panggil Taicho sedang mengekang Naruto tampak sedang berpikir langkah apa selanjutnya tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Apa kalian ingin membunuhku? Tidak semudah itu." Keempat orang asing tersebut membulatkan mata mereka mendengar suara Naruto bukan dari tempat Taicho mereka menempelkan bilah tajam katana di leher bocah Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu. Mereka secara serempak langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah salah satu pohon besar di sana.

"Apa!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka terkejut. Bukankah pemimpin mereka tadi sudah mengunci pergerakan Naruto? Lalu bagaimana bisa musuh mereka lepas begitu saja? Kira kira inilah yang sedang di pikirkan oleh tiga di antara keempat orang berniat mengeksekusi Naruto di tempat.

"Kau! Siapa namamu nak?"

"Taicho?"

Ketika sang pemimpin bersifat lembut dengan bertanya siapa nama Naruto. Tentu hal ini ia harus menerima respon tidak terima dari anggotanya. Bukan bermaksud apa, tapi ketika dia sadari Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang mirip seperti mereka membuat dirinya sedikit meyakini sesuatu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah tadi ia sangat ingin di eksekusi? Kenapa pula orang ini harus merubah suara menjadi bersahabat padahal sebelumnya terdengar serak dan mengerikan.

Naruto mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Missingnin S Konohagakure no Sato dengan harga kepala tertinggi untuk seorang Missing nin di bawah usia 20 tahun." Ucap Naruto dengan bangga menyebut marganya sebagai Uzumaki.

Tampak keempat manusia di depannya terlihat begitu terkejut setelah selesai mendengarkan ucapan perkenalan dari Naruto. Satu di antara mereka yang di yakini sebagai pemimpin lalu maju selangkah kedepan.

"Kau Uzumaki?" Tanya orang itu lagi berusaha untuk tenang meski batinnya sangat terkejut.

"Meskipun ku tahu menyebut nama Uzumaki di larang. Aku tetap membawa penuh nama Uzumaki sebagai Margaku selama ini." Naruto tidaklah berbicara omong kosong. Semua orang takut terhadap Uzumaki apalagi yang liar seperti Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum bangga ketika menyebut nama Uzumaki tak kala membuat keempat orang di depannya sempat tertegun. Naruto memang lebih menyukai marganya sebagai Uzumaki untuk mengingat mendiang sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Uzumaki? Kau pembual sialan!" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya tinggi meremehkan mendengar penuturan tidak terima ini. Jika dia Uzumaki, kenapa pula orang asing itu harus merasa jengkel dengan marganya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk orang luar ikut campur.

"Apa masalahmu mengenai ini? Kenyataan berteriak jika aku lahir dari rahim seorang Uzumaki murni, ku pikir dengan begitu, aku bisa menggunakan Uzumaki sebagai marga kebanggan ku." Balas Naruto menantang namun ibarat skak dalam permainan bidak catur. Merasa gerah dengan suasana, pemimpin orang bertopeng itu mulai membuka suara berniat untuk menyudahi debat tidak perlu ini.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian bisa pergi dulu kembali ke desa dan serahkan masalah ini kepadaku." Ujarnya menengahi. Meskipun tampak beberapa anggotanya menolak untuk kembali, dengan beberapa pembicaraan yang alot. Akhirnya ketiga di antara mereka kembali walaupun batin mereka tidak rela meninggalkan sang pemimpin.

"Anak muda. Kau tahu bukan sejarah kelam Uzumaki yang terkenal dari berpuluh puluh tahun yang lalu. Ku harap kamu mau mengikutiku ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya lembut. "Sebelum itu, bolehkan aku mengetahui namamu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Orang bertopeng tersebut terdiam sebentar, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia meraih topeng polosnya untuk di lepaskan. "Namaku Uzumaki Izame, aku tahu reaksi selanjutnya darimu. Maka dari itulah, tahan sebentar dan ikutlah denganku."

Seperti dugaan awal Izame. Naruto memang mengalami shock ringan mendengar ada Uzumaki lain selain dirinya. Namun mendengar pria berusia 30 tahunan itu seperti ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Naruto pun tanpa ragu langsung mengikuti perkataan Izame dengan mengikutinya via Shunshin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Dalam 16 tahun kehidupanku. Hanya dua hal yang membuatku terkejut akan sesuatu, mengetahui bahwa diriku anak super tampan sedari lahir, dan sesuatu yang nyata di depanku ini. Sungguh, apapun ini, seharusnya di anggap sebagai mitos dan di jadikan dongeng pengantar tidur oleh orang tua untuk anak anak mereka.

Izame san membawa ku ke sebuah kuil kuno tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ku bertemu dengan Izame san beserta anggota nya. Di depanku, lambang empat hewan penjaga mata angin yang mengitari satu sama lain terlihat begitu indah di pandang.

"Empat legenda penjaga arah mata angin. Apa maksudnya ini, Izame san?" Seharusnya ini mitos, seharusnya ini tidak nyata. Izame menjelaskan jika kuil ini adalah tempat di mana keempat penjaga arah mata angin tinggal. Namun kurang jelasnya, apakah ini nyata?

"Nak apakah kau menyadari sesuatu setelah menapaki kakimu di tempat ini?" Apa orang ini paranormal hingga mengetahui apa yang ku rasakan?

"Tensi yang berbeda ku rasakan sejak pertama kali datang ke sini. Suatu energi asing namun menyejukkan berputar di tempat yang sama seakan energi itu mendorong pulau ini ke udara. Apakah aku benar?" Ku keluarkan semua yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.

"Kau benar. Jika kau berhasil datang dengan selamat. Aku sudah menduga kau memiliki darah Uzumaki dalam tubuhmu. Untuk semua unek unek yang kau lepaskan tadi, biar ku jelaskan. Selamat datang, kau berada di dunia tempat para Kuchiyose tinggal." God! Uzumaki dengan segala keajaiban mereka yang abnormal untuk di mengerti.

Dunia Kuchiyose katanya? Pantas saja beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sering menemui beberapa jenis binatang dengan jenis yang aneh beserta ukuran tergolong tidak lazim. Mereka hewan Kuchiyose liar dengan kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di prediksi.

"Selamat Naruto. Kau menemukan tempat tidak seorangpun di Elemental Nation ketahui." Ucap Kurama. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal di dalam benakku. 'Apakah desa Uzushiogakure masih berdiri setelah di rumorkan hancur oleh serangan tiga desa besar, Kumogakure, Kirigakure dan Iwagakure?'

"70% kemungkinan ada, Naruto. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lampau." Aku mengangguk. Kurama ada benarnya. Meskipun terkadang rubah ini begitu menyebalkan, namun pada saat di butuhkan dia cukup berguna.

 _'Ini akan menjadi berita paling menggemparkan jika seluruh dunia mengetahui Uzushiogakure masih berdiri hingga sekarang.'_ Aku berbicara sesuai fakta yang berlaku. Selain itu, Okaa san juga bercerita meskipun Shinobi dari Uzushiogakure tidak lebih dari angka 5.000 namun kekuatan Fuinjutsu mereka rata rata memiliki level 8 atau sekarang setingkat dengan Minato ataupun Jiraiya sudah sangatlah merepotkan.

"Aku tidak tau kau mempunyai jalan berpikir yang aneh, Naruto. Tapi lupakan saja, seperti dugaan kita dari awal, jikapun seluruh negara elemen mengetahuinya, apakah mereka mampu menemukan tempat ini?" Yah Kurama benar. Aku saja yang memiliki keberuntungan tinggi akan sesuatu.

 _'Hoi—Kurama, apa kau memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku?'_ Sekilas saja sebuah opini tidak masuk akal memasuki jalan berpikirku tanpa izin. Ku pikir Kurama juga memiliki pendapat yang sama.

 **"Ku rasa begitu. Sepertinya orang ini memiliki penjelasan panjang mengenai opini kita."** Balas Kurama. Aku menatap Izame san sejenak.

"Izame san. Aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu mengenai sejarah kelam Uzushiogakure beserta Uzumaki di dalamnya. Jika memang kau seorang Uzumaki, seharusnya masih ada banyak lagi Uzumaki Uzumaki lain di sekitar sini. Apakah, berita kehancuran Uzushiogakure merupakan kebohongan semata?" Pria matang itu kembali terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaanku tergolong pertanyaan menguak rahasia besar Shinobi.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan darimu, nak. Aku tidak berhak untuk itu." Aku mendesah pelan karena apa yang ku inginkan tidak bisa terpenuhi. Aku mengangguk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Tapi aku akan menunjukan suatu yang sepatutnya Uzumaki ketahui. Kau memiliki sedikit waktu bukan?"

"Yah tidak masalah jika ini membutuhkan waktu." Aku menjawab mantap. Aku tidak memiliki jadwal setelah ini, mungkin hanya sedikit membeli kebutuhan pokoknya untuk seminggu dan kembali kerumah atau sekedar melatih beberapa Jutsu yang belum sempurna 100%.

"Kalau begitu. Tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa beberapa tempat lalu kembali ke sini. Kau bisa menunggu, bukan?"

"Tentu, aku juga ingin berkeliling sebentar."

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Oh, jangan sentuh apapun yang mengeluarkan hawa tidak mengenakan. Itu akan sangat tidak bagus untuk dirimu."

"Aku mengerti, Izame san."

Dengan itu. Izame menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkanku sendiri, yah lebih tepatnya berdua. Aku sedikit bergumam pelan, mungkin ini akan menjadi waktu berharga untuku, apalagi dengan 2 Minggu dari sekarang aku harus mengikuti Ujian Jounin di tempat tak seharusnya ku kunjungi. Itu membutuhkan mental yang kuat.

...

Dua jam Naruto mengelilingi kuil yang dia tafsir sebesar desa Konoha itu tanpa menemui sesuatu yang berharga sama sekali. Hanya ada beberapa patung berbentuk binatang Kuchiyose memiliki hawa tidak mengenakan dan beberapa gazebo tidak seharusnya ada. Mengingat Izame menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak menyentuh apapun, dia hanya menurut saja.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu. Akhirnya orang yang di tunggu sedari tadi datang namun dengan pakaian berbeda dari sebelumnya berupa pakaian Anbu tidak Naruto kenali. Izame sekarang memakai pakaian sopan berupa Yukata hitam seperti akan melakukan sebuah ritual tertentu, dia mengabaikan itu dan lebih memilih mengikuti langkah Izame menuju ke dalam kuil dengan melewati pintu gerbang terdapat gambar empat hewan penjaga mata angin.

"Santai saja. Jika kau seorang Uzumaki. Seharusnya kau bisa membukanya menggunakan darahmu." Ucapan Izame tentu saja membuat Naruto keheranan. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya kemudian di teteskan lah darah itu ke sebuah mangkuk kecil di bawah patung seekor singa berkepala elang.

Patung itu bergetar sesaat kemudian bergeser menciptakan sebuah jalan rahasia ke dalam tanah berupa tangga yang Naruto tafsir sangat dalam. Meskipun setiap meter terdapat obor obor ajaib menyala dengan sendirinya, tapi jauh dari mata memandang, hanya kegelapan semu dapat terlihat dari jangkauan mata.

Kedua Shinobi itu memasuki dengan Izame berjalan terlebih dahulu kedepan di ikuti Naruto beberapa meter di belakang Izame. Tanpa adanya suara, tiba tiba pintu masuk kembali tertutup rapat mengubur dua Uzumaki dalam kegelapan lorong.

 **OooOooO**

Sementara di Mansion sederhana Naruto. Seorang perempuan memiliki rambut indah menjuntai berwarna perak sedang gusar dalam tidurnya entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Grayfia, entah kenapa dia begitu khawatir Naruto pergi selama lebih 1 Minggu tidak memberikan kabar apapun.

Dunia ini berbahaya. Grayfia tahu itu, Naruto hanya remaja 16 tahun yang hidup bebas karena alasan tertentu. Kekuatan segalanya di dunia ini, Grayfia hanya Khawatir Naruto tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, meski Grayfia tahu Naruto memiliki power lumayan untuk ukuran seorang remaja.

Sejujurnya Grayfia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Hanya kepada remaja pirang Ini dia merasa harus melindunginya dan menjaga dari segala apapun yang bersifat membahayakan bagi remaja ini. Semua karena Naruto memiliki sesuatu mirip sosok adik yang tewas ketika Great War berlangsung.

Dia secara tidak sadar menjalin sebuah ikatan dengan Naruto meskipun dia sendiri hanya mengenal Naruto dalam beberapa jam saja.

Atap yang hanya terbuat dari kayu tidak pernah bosan untuk Grayfia pandang berjam jam untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya. Dia memang kesepian, dan menggangu Naruto merupakan obat penghilang penyakit berbahaya bernama bosan ini.

Sebelumnya, Grayfia mampu menjalani keseharian tanpa di hantui rasa resah dan gelisah. Namun kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuat positif thinking nya langsung menguap entah kemana.

Aura Naruto selalu dia rasakan menghilang secara mengejutkan seakan akan Naruto telah pergi atau kesadaran remaja itu lenyap begitu saja. Mungkin jika nanti aura Naruto bisa Grayfia rasakan kembali, dia akan langsung mencari dan menanyakan apapun yang membuatnya resah dan gelisah.

Lucu, remaja baru saja dia temui membuat ratu kehancuran ini begitu tertekan.

Ya sejauh ini Grayfia menanggap Naruto adik yang harus selalu di bimbing dan di perhatikan baik pola makan ataupun memberikan kasih sayang sebagaimana seorang kakak melakukannya.

Mengabaikan ini, langkah kaki Grayfia membuatnya mengarah ke kamar mandi sederhana di miliki Mansion itu. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya berupa T-shirt polos berwarna biru dan rok panjang selutut tak lupa pakaian dalam dan memasukannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Mungkin mandi bisa membuatnya lebih tenang untuk berpikir.

Sebari mencari cara untuk kembali ke dunia asalnya.

Namun sebelum itu. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaannya.

 **XxxX**

Sementara itu di Konoha. Di bangunan paling tinggi dan paling mewah di antara yang lain, terdapat lambang dari negara Hi no Kuni tampak mencolok dengan lampu penerangan di bawahnya. Kantor Hokage, begitulah orang orang menyebutnya.

"Jadi Menma jauh dari kata seimbang bahkan setelah mengeluarkan Sage mode? Ya darah Uzumaki dan Uchiha menjadi satu subuh memang mengerikan, aku tidak terlalu terkejut Menma dapat di kalahkan. Apalagi dengan penggunaan Sharingan sempurna." Tampak orang tua memiliki warna rambut seperti uban duduk di jendela kantor Hokage menatap Minato sebagai lawan bicaranya.

Dia pulang setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa murid didikannya sekarat setelah duel satu lawan satu dengan Shinobi yang dulu Jiraiya yakin Shinobi itu memiliki kapasitas di bawah rata rata. Dia bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi itulah kenyataan nya.

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Menurut Menma. Sharingan Naruto memiliki keunikan baik dari segi penggunaan maupun setiap Jutsu mata yang di keluarkan. Menma bagaikan mainan di mata Sharingan Naruto. Aku khawatir jika ramalan mengenai bocah penghancur mengarah kepada Naruto." Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. Jika ramalan mengatakan ada Shinobi mempersatukan kelima desa besar, maka ada pula ramalan dari tetua katak mengatakan _'ada saat nya seorang anak memiliki hati sulit di tebak, antara menghancurkan atau menata ulang kembali dunia.'_

Mereka positif Menma adalah anak dalam ramalan itu. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan, tapi kekuatan Menma berupa Kekai Genkai Kongo Fusa dan elemen Mokuton dari darah Kushina dan Minato memperkuat dugaan mereka. Menma mempunyai 3 perubahan elemen, yaitu Air dan tanah warisan dari Kushina dan Angin dari Minato. Hanya saja Menma belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan absurd itu.

"Apa Menma mengeluarkan kedua Kekai Genkai nya waktu pertarungan, Minato?" Pertanyaan Jiraiya tergolong wajar. Pribadi, dia juga takut jika Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan memiliki hati sulit di mengerti. Jika Naruto tidak mengetahui Menma memiliki dua Kekai Genkai langka, maka untuk kedepannya Menma harus melatih seluruh kekuatannya untuk kemungkinan paling terburuk jika di masa depan Naruto mulai melakukan sebagaimana takdir tertulis.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dari situlah aku bersyukur Menma hanya mengeluarkan Sage mode dan seluruh Jutsu elemen nya." Ucap Minato mengeluarkan uneg uneg nya. Minato beruntung Menma memiliki pemikiran yang cerdas, mungkin ini adalah gen Namikaze di miliki Menma?

Kemudian, tatapan Minato menyendu mengingat sebuah janji seumur hidup yang dia pegang teguh. "Mungkin di pertemuan berikutnya aku sendiri yang akan membawa Naruto-kun pulang. Seburuk apapun status nya, dia masih memiliki hak penuh menjadi pahlawan Konoha dengan dedikasi orang tuanya." Jiraiya sebagai seorang guru tentu saja mengetahui itu. Jiraiya, dia adalah guru pembimbing dari Minato dan Kenji, tentu mengingat Minato ataupun Kenji sudah dia anggap anak sendiri, ia juga memiliki hak untuk mengklaim Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri.

"Jangan gegabah. Kita tidak mengetahui perihal kenapa Naruto bisa pergi meninggalkan Konoha tanpa jejak. Kita harus mencari alasannya lalu memutuskan langkah berikutnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto adalah muridku." Kata Jiraiya. Minato mengangguk tahu. Minato berniat bernegosiasi jika suatu hari nanti dia bertemu Naruto secara langsung lalu membuat keputusan yang baik untuk anak angkatnya ini.

"Sensei. Bukankah kau memiliki jaringan mata mata di luar sana? Apakah itu tidak bisa di gunakan untuk mencari Naruto?" Tanya Minato. Dia bilang begini karena sedari pertama Naruto menghilang Jiraiya selalu diam tanpa bergerak membantu pencarian Naruto.

"Jangan bilang begitu, bodoh. Apa kau pikir aku bisa santai sementara itu muridku di luar sana sedang mengalami masa masa sulit. Aku sudah mencari ke penjuru negara Elemental namun nihil seakan ada sesuatu menghalangi dan melindungi Naruto dari pencarianku." Ucap Jiraiya ngeggas. Oh ayolah, dia merasa Minato menuntut kenapa dia diam saja selama ini. Dia diam namun pikirannya melayang layang. Dia adalah mata mata Konoha, tugasnya bukan untuk mencari bocah itu saja, masih ada puluhan bahaya mengintai Konoha dan dia harus mencari informasi untuk membuat Konoha siaga.

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak. Dia mengingat satu hal penting yang hampir saja dia lupa untuk mengatakannya. Melihat sang guru terdiam, membuat Yondaime Hokage itu mengkerut dalam kebingungan.

"Ada sesuatu ingin kau sampaikan, Sensei?" Tanya Minato. Sang Gama Sanin menatap Minato serius tidak seperti biasa. Yah Minato menyadari Jiraiya tidak mengumbar kemesumannya yang ada sedari Jiraiya menjadi kecebong. Kemesumannya abadi.

"Aku tidak yakin mau mengatakannya, Minato. Ini masih belum 50% benar." Ucap sang Sannin membuat Minato kembali bingung. Jika Jiraiya tidak yakin mungkin informasi ini masih samar samar tercium. "Ceritakan saja, Sensei. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit." Kata Minato.

"Mata mataku mengirim surat di perbatasan Angin dan perbatasan Negara api berdiri ribuan Shinobi desa yang baru baru ini di bentuk oleh Orochimaru dan Shinobi Sunagakure. Di lihat dari manapun ini terlihat seperti ingin melakukan serangan, apalagi di antara para Shinobi Suna ada Roshi Jinchuriki Yonbi ku pikir sebagai pemimpin mereka. Lebih jelasnya lagi, aku mencoba sendiri pergi ke perbatasan untuk mengkonfirmasi informasi ini, dan ternyata apa yang ku temukan memang apa adanya." Jelas Jiraiya. Yondaime mematung sebentar lalu memikirkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti.

"Sunagakure adalah aliansi Konohagakure. Hampir mustahil mereka melakukan invasi terhadap desa kita namun untuk Otogakure masih di ragukan lagi status mereka terhadap Konoha." Balas Minato.

"Sebenarnya menurut kabar. Setelah Yondaime Kazekage di kabarkan meninggal. Sabaku no Gaara naik sebagai Kazekage menggantikan ayahnya yang kita tahu sendiri kabar dan kematiannya masih sangat misterius. Ada satu kelompok Shinobi menerima Gaara sebagai Kazekage dan satu kelompok Shinobi penentang kenaikan Gaara." Benar, seperti apa yang telah terjadi di Kirigakure, pelisihan Shinobi satu desa berbeda pendapat memang kerap terjadi, hingga permusuhan satu desa pun timbul dan terjadi perang saudara. Namun aneh, Kelompok pemberontak Sunagakure justru tidak melakukan itu.

"Tidak, ini bukan karena kenaikan Gaara sebagai Kazekage, alasan ini menurutku hanya alibi mereka untuk menutupi tujuan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Minato menopang dagu. Ia tidak ingin berpikir terlalu gegabah dengan mengatakan ini menuju invasi Konoha. Ia harus berpikir jernih supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman antara Konoha dan Suna, ia ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu berhubung dengan tujuan mereka para pemberontak Sunagakure yang tidak jelas.

"Alibi? Apa maksudmu Minato?" Tanya Jiraiya bingung. "Mungkin ada baiknya kita jangan bercerita kepada siapapun mengenai masalah ini, bukan? Jiraiya sensei? Apalagi satu kesalahan dalam mengucapkan sesuatu di meja bundar membuat ketiga tetua seakan menang." Minato tersenyum, ia ingat betul jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pasti di meja rapat, sudah dapat di pastikan tiga tetua ingin selalu menang sendiri akan memojokkannya.

"Begitu? Aku mengerti. Selebihnya, aku akan kembali mencari informasi mengenai mereka dan mencari keberadaan Naruto saat ini." Kata Jiraiya bersiap pergi, "Mohon bantuannya, Sensei. Segeralah cari kebenaran mengenai ini, Ujian Jounin akan di adakan 8 hari lagi, aku tidak ingin Ujian Jounin menjadi acara lautan darah, lalu jika bertemu Naruto. Tolong segera suruh dia pulang, aku akan menebus semuanya."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga akan mencari Tsunade untuk mengobati Menma." Balas Jiraiya tersenyum.

Menma memang sudah pulang sejak kemarin, ini adalah 4 hari setelah Menma terluka parah membuat nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Namun mengingat Ujian Jounin akan di adakan sebentar lagi, ia ingin Tsunade selalu Medis nin terhebat saat ini mengobati putranya sedang dalam keadaan terluka parah meskipun sudah sadar untuk segera pulih dan mengikuti Ujian Jounin dengan tubuh yang utuh.

 **XxxX**

Di rumah sakit Konoha. Hampir semua Rokie 12 Konoha memenuhi salah satu ruangan _VVIP_ yang merawat seorang berkedudukan tinggi. Anak Hokage. Meskipun keadaanya masih lemah dan terkadang rasa nyeri dari luka sayatan bisa kambuh, Menma beruntung ia sudah sadarkan diri bahkan beberapa jam setelah ia di nyatakan kritis.

"Jadi begitu? Lagi pula aku tidak menyalahkan Naruto dengan semua kejadian ini." Ucap penerus Clan Nara memiliki otak jenius di antara para Rokie bahkan remaja ini pernah mengatakan satu satunya remaja bertahan bahkan mengalahkan - nya bermain Shogi cuman Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Menma saat ini, bahkan ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan dari rumah untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha yang mana letak nya sangat jauh dari rumah.

"Apa katamu, Shikamaru. Naruto baru saja melukai dan hampir membunuh rekan kita."

"Ino benar, Shikamaru."

Ucap Ino dan Choji tampak tidak menerima rekan tim 11 mereka lebih memilih Missing-nin Rank S jelas membahayakan Konoha. "Bodoh. Kalian tidak mengerti apapun tentangnya memiliki hak penuh untuk berhenti berbicara mengenainya."

"Shikamaru benar. Jika suatu hari nanti aku kembali bertemu dengan adiku, Naruto. Aku selalu tidak menganggap nya musuh Konoha, justru sebaliknya, akan ku seret dia pulang dengan segenap kekuatanku." Ujar Menma menengahi percakapan Tim 11 hampir memanas hanya karena Shikamaru membela sahabatnya.

"Menma kun." Hinata menatap Menma tersentuh. Ia bahkan tidak pernah untuk tidak kagum dengan sifat Menma yang menganggap keluarga adalah segalanya.

"Syukurlah kau menganggapnya begitu, Namikaze. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk melawanmu jika suatu hari nanti kau berniat memburu kepala Naruto." Kata Shikamaru dingin. Ini bukan seperti Shikamaru biasanya yang bersikap malas menanggapi sesuatu jika menyangkut sahabat Uchihanya itu.

"Kau bisa tenang, Shikamaru. Seburuk buruknya perbuatan Naruto, aku akan selalu menganggap dia sebagai adik kandungku sendiri." Ucap Menma merasa Shikamaru begitu membencinya karena pria nanas itu menganggap kepergian Naruto adalah salah keluarga Namikaze tidak becus mencegah Naruto untuk pergi.

"Shikamaru. Mungkin ini akan menyinggung perasanmu, tapi sesuatu yang membahayakan Konoha adalah musuh. Aku akan tetap bertarung melawannya jika suatu saat nanti Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang Konoha." Kata pria Hyuuga berdiri di pojok ruangan bersama rekan satu timnya.

"Begitupula denganku. Aku akan menghajar Naruto kun dengan segenap masa mudaku supaya dia sadar." Teriak Lee bersemangat melanjutkan ucapan Neji. "Yah akupun begitu," Lanjut gadis berambut yang di ikat cepol, Ten Ten termasuk rekan satu Tim Neji dan Lee.

"Yossshhh aku juga tidak mau kalah. Bukan begitu, Akamaru? Kita akan menghajar Naruto dengan kekuatan yang sudah kita latih selama ini hingga membuatnya babak belur dan sadar bahwa kita adalah tempat baginya pulang."

Gufh!? Gufh!?

Bahkan Kiba dan Akamaru begitu ambisius mengalahkan mantan sahabat mereka. "Bisalah kalian jangan melupakan ku di sini?." Remaja dengan aura menyedihkan berdiri di samping Kiba menyahut, ia menggunakan pakaian tertutup di banding rekan rekan nya dengan kacamata hitam membingkai wajah, Aburame Shino namanya.

"Kiba kun?! Shino kun?!" Ucap Hinata, ia pula juga memiliki keinginan terbesar untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari lubang hitam yang hampir menelan seutuhnya. Apalagi jika bukan karena Naruto dan Menma, mungkin ia akan menjadi gadis kecil dengan kepercayaan diri kecil.

"Minna? Arigatou." Semua tersenyum kecuali Neji dan Shino tetap memasang wajah netral mendengar ucapan tulus Menma. Lagipula inilah keinginan mereka semua, _'Lihatlah Naruto, jika kau berpikir dengan mudah memutuskan ikatan antara kami, kau salah besar. Karena menurutku, ikatan di antara kami dengan mu takan pernah bisa putus oleh siapapun, ada yang lain mempu menyambung ikatan yang rusak.'_ Batin Menma tersenyum walaupun tubuhnya memerlukan waktu pemulihan 3 minggu lamanya.

"Ayo pergi Choji, Ino." Shikamaru selesai dengan acara menjenguk Menma langsung mengajak teman setimnya pulang. Ia melirik ke arah Menma sejenak, _'Satu satunya orang mampu membuat Naruto sadar adalah kau, Menma. Merepotkan, haruskah kami menyerahkan semua kepadamu? Tentu saja tidak.'_ Batin Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melirik Menma sedang bercanda dengan Kiba dan Lee lalu ada Hinata maupun Ten Ten tertawa karena ulah lucu Lee maupun Kiba.

And Cut


	5. Pulang?

"Are di mana aku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya. Ia melirik ke seluruh ujung ruangan dengan nuansa jingga dan putih. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa berdiri di tempat sama sekali belum di ketahui oleh dirinya. Tatapan datar Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukan tatapan tertarik untuk segera keluar.

"Bahkan Kurama saja tidak menjawabku." Lanjut Naruto, ia berjongkok di ruangan tanpa warna dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Lalu kemudian di hadapannya muncul seseorang dengan jubah hitam corak api hitam di bagian sisi dengan rompi hijau Konoha namun Naruto mengabaikan keberadaan seseorang di depannya.

"Naruto? Benar?" Tanya sosok tersebut. Naruto berlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok pria itu kosong. "Sepertinya luka di hatimu benar benar sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan ya?" Pria itu tersenyum melembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lirih, ia masih sama sekali tidak menunjukan tatapan tertarik untuk menjawab. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum maklum. "Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu, namun karena beberapa hal, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu penting mengenai, mata Sharingan mu, Naruto." Ujar pria tersebut bahkan mata sebelumnya berwarna hitam ornix berubah menjadi mata merah delima dengan pola bintang 3 siku lalu area merah seperti orbit mengelilingi pupil mata seperti layaknya planet Jupiter.

Untuk sesaat, pupil Naruto bergetar mendengar penuturan orang misterius di depannya. "Sh-Sharingan?" Ucap Naruto sedikit terbata, ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini ada di mimpinya.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat, Naruto. Otou san benar benar tidak menyangka kau akan bertahan di setiap cobaan. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Kurama mengenai hal ini." Ucap pria itu, ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan senyumannya.

"O-Otou san." Balas Naruto bergetar. Ia kembali menunduk dengan surai merah menutupi hampir setiap wajahnya. Bola mata nya kembali bergetar, meskipun banyak cerita yang ia dengar dari Kurama, namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sosok ayah itu.

"Sepertinya Sara tidak menceritakan mengenai ku ya? Cukup mengecewakan memang, tapi aku mengerti, lagipula ini sudah saatnya kau mengerti sesuatu, Naruto." Ujar Kenji di sertai tawa kecil.

"Mengetahui sesuatu? Apa?" Balas Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan sangat betah dengan posisi jongkok dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah kenapa pikirannya saat ini terasa begitu kosong.

"Yah mungkin mengenai pertemuan antara aku dan Sara sudah dia ceritakan, ya? Karena itulah aku akan sedikit bercerita bagaimana menggunakan revolusi terakhir Sharingan milikmu nanti, Fumetsu Sharingan." Kata Kenji, ia lalu berjongkok menjejerkan posisinya dengan Naruto yang sepertinya tidak merespon. Ia tersenyum, bagaimanapun juga dulu Naruto adalah anak yang polos, dengan sesuatu yang merubah kepribadian polos itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Kau sudah membangkitkan Mangekyou? Benar?" Tanya Kenji, Naruto pun mengangguk tanpa memberikan sepatah katapun. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui satu satunya warisan untukmu yang ku titipkan dengan Obito?" Lagi lagi Naruto mengangguk. Kenji tidak mempermasalahkan sifat anaknya ini yang sama sekali tidak di miliki oleh Sara maupun Kenji, sifat Naruto menyatakan dengan bangga sebagai Uchiha berdarah murni yang penuh ambisi.

"Aku mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan dari ayahku yang dulu adalah satu satunya orang memiliki mata Mangekyou Sharingan dari Clan Uchiha yang menjadikan mataku melakukan revolusi selanjutnya dari Sharingan, yaitu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, aku menyimpan mata itu dan ku gunakan setelah aku mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan 2 tahun sebelum kematianku." Kenji kemudian menjeda penjelasannya. Ia menatap Naruto sejenak, anaknya sudah besar, ia yakin Naruto mampu berpikir untuk apa kekuatan itu di masa depan nanti. Ya apapun itu ia tidak bisa ikut campur, karena apa yang hidup, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, di transpaltasi menggunakan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan lalu dengan sedikit Cakra kerabat Senju, Uzumaki menjadikan mata yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi mata dewa, Rinnegan. Tak ada satupun orang mampu mengaktifkan mata ini bahkan untuk Uchiha Madara sekalipun. Fumetsu Sharingan, itu adalah warisan dariku dan ibumu untukmu, Naruto, bahkan Obito sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana Fumetsu Sharingan berevolusi, Kami berharap kau bisa menentukan arah hidupmu setelah ini." Naruto membulatkan mata dengan pupil yang bergetar, ia berpikir warisan sang ayah hanya sekedar Mangekyou Sharingan bisa Naruto gunakan ketika matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi di gunakan. Ternyata lebih dari itu.

"Pergilah ke satu satunya bangunan belum pernah di sentuh oleh satu orangpun Konoha saat ini. Kau akan mengerti, kenapa aku maupun Sara mempercayaimu atas kepemilikan kekuatan sebesar Fumetsu. Kau anaku, tak ada orang tua pun menginginkan takdir seperti Shinobi penghancur untuk anak anak mereka, aku hanya ingin kau dapat hidup dan bermain bagaimana anak seusiamu lakukan." Ucap Kenji menatap langit langit ruangan tanpa ujung ini. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa bahkan ketika Naruto lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Fumetsu Sharingan? Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Naruto lirih, Kenji mendengar itu. Sebelum mulai dari ujung jari sudah mulai memudar, ia berdiri lalu menyibakkan jubahnya dan berbalik menghadap sebaliknya dari Naruto jongkok.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Naruto. Kami hanya sepenggal Cakra untuk menyampaikan pesan belum sempat kami sampaikan. Apapun yang terjadi, ikutilah segala apa kata hatimu, Sara tidak pernah melahirkan mu untuk sebagai Pahlawan mampu mewujudkan perdamaian, kami hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan segala keputusanmu, namun ingat. Selama kau mampu berteguh diri atas keputusan yang kau buat, keputusan itu adalah keputusan terbaik." Setelah kata kata ini keluar dari mulut Kenji. Seluruh tubuh Uchiha Genius itu pecah bagaikan serpihan kaca dan menyebar ke penjuru ruangan.

"Otou san." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya melihat kepergian ayahnya. Air mata yang tidak terbendung lagi meleleh tanpa suara isakan hanya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa memiliki ketertarikan mengenai sesuatu. Ada rasa penyesalan ada pada dirinya, padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi sepertinya Naruto mengacaukan segalanya.

 _'Jadi begitu? Inilah yang sebenarnya? Pada akhirnya aku harus berjalan di atas takdir yang Tuhan berikan ke setiap umatnya! Menyedihkan.'_ Naruto membatin, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lunglai untuk berdiri sebelum cahaya menyilaukan mengusir Naruto dari ruangan tanpa ujung itu.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Not Own Anything**

 **Genre : Adventure and Etc**

 **Pair : Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning Semi-Canon, Typo(s), Miss-Typo(s), OOC(Maybe), and Etc.**

 **Summary : Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [Sharingan]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti_** _ **"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkannya!"**_

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka perubahan waktu di Elemental Nation dan tempatnya tinggal memiliki perbedaan waktu cukup jauh." Ujar Naruto, ia baru saja keluar dari pulau melayang terdapat desa paling berbahaya dalam hal merangkai berbagai jenis Shiki.

 **"1 bulan di sana sama halnya dengan satu minggu di sini namun lupakan itu, aku masih sedikit penasaran setelah kau tak sadarkan diri melawan Graffin yang memiliki kekuatan beberapa tingkat di bawahku. Kau terlalu meremehkan nya."** Balas Kurama, ia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto di hajar habis habisan oleh hewan Kuchiyose sekelas Graffin bahkan setelah mengeluarkan jurus spesial dari Mangekyou Sharingan hanya sedikit menggores kulit keras Graffin meskipun pada akhirnya Graffin mau melatih Naruto selama 1 bulan bahkan Izame mengatakan Naruto beruntung.

"Dia satu satunya makhluk ingin ku tendang bokongnya. Untuk setelah kenapa aku sadarkan diri, itu tidak terlalu penting bukan?" Jawab Naruto, ia merasa harus merahasiakan apa yang terjadi setelah Graffin menghajar Naruto dan berakhir terbangun di suatu tempat hampa warna.

 **"Kau masih suka main rahasia rahasiaan dengan ku eh?"** Balas Kurama, ia nampaknya sedikit memberikan ingatan flashback masa lalu. "Pada akhirnya kau akan berkata seperti itu, bukan? Kurama? Namun kekuatan Graffin memang besar meskipun beberapa tingkat di bawahmu. Kekuatannya Aneh kau tahu, dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan Cakra ketika melakukan serangan, lebih mengarah dengan kekuatan alam."

 **"Graffin marupakan salah satu Kuchiyose berkekuatan murni seperti layaknya hewan penjaga mata angin. Meskipun aku bisa melukainya dengan sekali Bijuudama, tapi cakra alami manusia tidak bisa menandingi Senjutsu sampai kapan pun."** Naruto mendengkus pelan. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di saku. "Masih bersikap sombong eh? Satu satunya kemampuan belum ku keluarkan waktu itu adalah Senjutsu."

 **"Karena kau ragu, bukan? Idiot, kau bisa menggunakan Senjutsu Kitsune 5 menit untuk sekarang. Cukup untuk mengalahkan Graffin dalam satu atau dua serangan jika di gabungkan dengan Sharingan milikmu."** Kata Kurama, Naruto mulai melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya yang memiliki jarak tak terlalu jauh dari wilayah Kirigakure.

"Jika di kata ragu, aku lebih memilih untuk berjaga jaga. Aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi Mode liar ketika menggunakan Senjutsu, kau gila, kita bisa melakukan kerusakan besar di tanah suci itu." Balas Naruto, ia paham betul konsenkuensi dari penggunaan Cakra alam secara berlebihan, apalagi ini Senjutsu spesial, hanya Naruto satu satunya orang mampu mempelajari Senjutsu Kitsune. Sangat beresiko.

 **"Aku bisa menarik Cakra Alam kapan pun aku mau darimu."** Balas Kurama, Naruto pun kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang simpan saja kemampuan mu itu, aku ingin kuat dengan segal **a kemampuanku sendiri."**

 **"Ha? Kau pikir duduk di sini tanpa melakukan apapun sangat menyenangkan? Kau bertarung tanpa memperdulikan ku bocah bodoh."** Naruto terkikik pelan bagaimana sikap protes makhluk sudah mendiami tubuhnya ini. "Kau akan mendapatkan bagian tahu, jika suatu hari nanti kita akan bertarung dengan kedelapan lainya, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanmu." Balas Naruto.

 **"Terserah kau saja."** Balas Kurama, ia sendiri sudah bosan dengan jawaban bocah ini. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu, ia justru merasa bersyukur ada manusia lebih menganggap Bijuu sebagai Nakama terbukti hingga saat ini, Naruto hanya menggunakan 1 kali kekuatan dari Kurama. Itu pun cuman sekedar proses regenerasi.

"Tiga hari sebelum Ujian Jounin. Kita harus pulang lalu menyiapkan keperluan untuk Ujian Jounin nanti." Kata Naruto, lalu mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari kencang menuju arah Mansion sederhana yang dia bangun sendiri.

 **XxxX**

"Tadaima!?" Naruto mengucapkan itu lirih. Ia menghembuskan nafas sesaat penasaran apakah makhluk bernama wanita masih mendiami Mansion nya atau sudah minggat ketika ia tinggal karena kebosanan. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

Namun sepertinya dugaan Naruto melenceng dari harapannya. Terbukti dengan Grayfia menatap dirinya kesal walaupun berusaha menutupi itu dengan wajah tenang. Naruto berjalan melewati Grayfia sedang duduk di sofa kayu panjang, lagipula tujuan dia pulang bukan untuk ini.

Selesai dengan beres beres barang barang nya, lalu mengirim seluruh barang berguna di Ujian Jounin nanti ke gulungan scroll Fuinjutsu. Dan lagi lagi Naruto berjalan melewati Grayfia seakan Grayfia memang tidak ada di Mansion itu. Karena merasa kesal di acuhkan, Grayfia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Naruto bersiap keluar Mansion tidak terina.

"Hei kau berhenti di sana. Aku sudah menunggumu pulang di sini berhari hari dan ini jawaban darimu! Kau gak punya perhatian ya?" Teriak Grayfia keluar dari karakter aslinya ketika di dunia sebelum Grayfia terkirim ke sini. Naruto berhenti sejenak, ia melirik Grayfia dari pundak.

"Cerewet!?" Balas Naruto tenang tanpa terpengaruh intimidasi yang Grayfia keluarkan, bahkan meskipun suhu seketika menurun, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakannya. "Cerewet katamu? Memang pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan sehingga pulang dan istirahat saja tidak sempat? Jangan katakan membunuh?"

"Kau sudah mengetahui itu sebaiknya tutup mulutmu, Grayfia san. Kau bukan ibuku." Balas Naruto seperti biasanya. Meskipun Grayfia sempat tersentak karena pekerjaan seorang remaja seperti Naruto adalah membunuh. Namun dengan segera Grayfia menggelengkan kepalanya, di dunia ini membunuh merupakan hal yang wajar.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Kata Grayfia. Ia terlihat ngotot ingin ikut, Naruto dengan pelan menggeser tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau menumpang sebaiknya tunggu di sini. Luar adalah daerah yang tidak—?"

 _Flash! Clab! Crazz!_

"—apa maksudmu ini?" Tanya Naruto, darah keluar dari luka yang di sebabkan oleh goresan tipis mengenai pipi kanannya sebelum pedang es menancap ke kayu di dalamnya. "Kau masih menganggap wanita sebagai makhluk lemah? Aku akan menunjukan bahwa aku akan membantumu banyak hal di luar nanti." Balas Grayfia dingin. Lingkaran hexagram perak jelas begitu asing di mata Naruto.

"Bagaimana baiknya, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto. Berkonsultasi dengan partnernya adalah keputusan yang benar. **"Menurutku jika dia tidak menimbulkan masalah, tidak apa apa. Lagipula wanita itu memiliki kekuatan unik, kau tidak lihat dia menciptakan pedang es tanpa adanya Handseal? Bukankah itu unik?"** Jelas Kurama. Ia merasa keberadaan Grayfia pasti banyak mambantu nanti.

"Begitu? Baiklah." Ujar Naruto menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari gulungan Fuinjutsu berupa jubah abu abu polos. Ia melemparkan kain itu dan di tangkap Grayfia menatap jubah bingung. "Kau ingin ikut, bukan? Gunakan jubah itu. Penampilanmu terlalu mencolok." Ya itu memang benar, ia sendiri baru kali ini melihat pakaian seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Grayfia berseri seri. Akhirnya neraka berakhir juga. Ia kemudian mulai menggunakan jubahnya hingga menutupi bagian leher sampai ke mata kaki. Melihat persiapan sudah selesai, Naruto berjalan membuka pintu di ikuti Grayfia membuntuti Naruto dari belakang.

 **XxxX**

"Oii kotsetsu. Sekarang adalah jam jagamu, setelah itu tolong bangunkan aku ya." Ujar seorang penjaga di gerbang utama Konoha. Sebagai dua dewa penjaga Konoha, kedua laki laki yang selalu bersama di setiap harinya seperti pasangan Yaoi di suatu manga itu memang terlihat sangat nyentrik.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku penasaran dengan rapat tadi malam. Kau datang kan sebagai perwakilan Chunin?" Tanya Kotsetsu. Ia tahu setiap ada rapat yang mengharuskan Jounin dan Chunin datang pasti sahabat seperjuangan nya ini akan selalu hadir. "Hanya rapat biasa, mengenai persiapan Ujian Jounin besok dan kata Hokage sama, seluruh Jounin dan Chunin harus menjaga ke seluruh penjuru Konoha supaya Ujian Jounin berjalan baik." Balas satu orang lagi yang bernama Izumo.

"Kupikir ada topik menarik lainya." Ucap Kotsetsu mendesah kecewa. "Yah aku juga hanya datang sekitar 15 menit lalu langsung pulang. Aku bisa gila mendengar topik mereka yang tidak masuk dengan otaku."

"Yeah otak sengklek sejenis sepertimu memang begitu kan?" Ejek Kotaetsu, Izumo mengyalang galak mengenai itu. Tidak memperdulikan ejekan Kotsetsu, Izumo lebih memilih untuk mengambil posisi tidur. "Hahhhhh Padahal setelah pulang dari rapat tidurku sangat nyenyak, kenapa aku masih mengantuk." Izumo menguap, ia akan tidur sekarang yang tugasnya siap di gantikan oleh Kotsetsu. Lagian sedari kemarin banyak sekali Shinobi dari desa lain datang yang merupakan peserta Ujian Jounin di Konoha.

"Siapapun akan mengantuk jika mendapatkan tugas seperti kita, bodoh. Apalagi aku harus duduk berdua dengan makhluk idiot sepertimu seharian penuh." Ujar Kotsetsu mengejek. Karena inilah pekerjaan dua jomblo abadi penjaga gerbang agung Konoha.

"Kau sialan. Jika ada wanita cantik lewat sekali saja mungkin semangatku akan kembali pulih, lagian siapa yang mau di anggap maho oleh orang orang seharian bersamamu." Balas Izumo ikut mengejek. Mereka biasa melakukan ini untuk mengurangi bosan sudah di ambang batas, apalagi memeriksa satu persatu orang asing memasuki desa bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, itu melelahkan.

"Hei lihat itu? Aku tampak tidak asing dengan Shinobi Kirigakure itu." Ucap Kotsetsu menatap curiga seorang remaja berjalan dengan wajah datar hampir memasuki gerbang Konoha. Di belakang remaja itu berdiri wanita 20 tahun mengikuti remaja sebelumnya dengan jubah menutupi penuh sekujur tubuhnya.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Izumopun mengikuti arah pandang Kotetsu tidak jauh dari pos penjaga. "Halah paling peserta Ujian Jounin lagi, kan sudah biasa ada Shinobi desa lain memasuki Konoha. Kau terlalu paranoid, Kotetsu." Balas Izumo cuek. Lagian pasti setelah ini mereka harus mengecek surat dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

"Izumo bangun. Ada cewek cantik di belakangnya." Teriak Kotsetsu, virus Jomblo nya nampak bereaksi melihat wanita cantik berambut putih memiliki wajah mulus layaknya boneka porselin. Ini cuci mata, kapan lagi Kotetsu melihat pemandangan seperti sekarang?

"Kawaii~" Izumo juga tidak mau kalah. Ia menatap wanita itu penuh minat, baru saja ia berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengembalikan semangatnya. Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju ke pos penjaga, dengan sikap profesional, Izumo maju menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ujar nya ramah. Meskipun begitu, nampaknya Grayfia tampan risih begitu kedua Jomblo di hadapannya ini menatap dirinya penuh minat. Naruto pun maju, ia menyerahkan gulungan kepada Izumo yang nampak belum ngeh dengan keberadaan dirinya di sini.

"Aku perwakilan Ujian Jounin dari Kirigakure no Sato. Surat surat izin mengenai pengikut sertaan sudah ada di situ bahkan tanda tangan Mizukage tercetak jelas di sana. Apa masih ada yang kurang?" Tanya Naruto, ia masih saja menatap orang dulu ia kenal sebagai duo ngenes ini datar.

"Tidak terima kasih. Ini sudah cukup, kantor Hokage memiliki bentuk bangunan paling mencolok di antara yang lain. Kau bisa menyerahkan formulir di sana." Balas Izumo tidak menghilangkan sikap ramahnya. "Begitu? Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ucap Naruto, ia pun mulai berjalan menjauhi kedua penjaga itu.

"Naruto kun, mereka tidak mengenalmu?" Tanya Grayfia bingung. Ia sendiri sudah mengerti kemana tujuan Naruto sekarang dan sedikit menceritakan tempat yang mereka tuju. Apalagi Grayfia sudah mengetahui nama Naruto meskipun tidak mudah bagi Grayfia untuk memanggil nama depan remaja sudah menolongnya ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Walaupun aku tidak yakin mereka tidak mengeluarkan kata terkejut setelah mendengar profil yang ku serahkan tadi. Aku berharap kau tidak melakukan tindakan yang membuat dirimu mencolok, Grayfia san." Balas Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Ia sedikit bernostalgia dengan desa sudah membuat dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan semua kepadaku, Naruto kun." Kata Grayfia, ia masih memandang seluruh bangunan baru saja dia lewati. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tradisional dari peradaban di dunia nya. Maa sepertinya Grayfia harus lebih beradaptasi lagi. Lebih aneh, sikap Grayfia yang terkesan dingin dan tegas sekejap berubah 160 derajat setelah terdampar di dunia sama sekali tidak Grayfia kenal.

Naruto sekarang menggunakan ikat kepala Kirigakure. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Naruto mendapatkan ikat kepala ini beserta tanda tangan Mizukage, apalagi kakak angkatnya Obito adalah seseorang yang mengendalikan Mizukage ke empat yang notabennya adalah Jinchuriki Sanbi. Meskipun Naruto sedikit tidak suka.

"Sampai di sini kita akan berpisah, Grayfia san. Aku sudah memberikanmu uang cukup untuk menyewa apartemen untuk beberapa malam dan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan makan malam nanti. Setelah selesai dengan itu, tolong berikan kordinatnya." Ucap Naruto setelah berhenti di depan pintu masuk kantor Hokage.

Grayfia dengan patuh mengangguk, "Baiklah Naruto kun. Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya." Balas Grayfia, dia berjalan menjauhi Naruto berniat mencari apartemen untuk kebutuhan mereka di Konoha selama Naruto mengikuti Ujian Jounin. Ia sendiri akan memilih apartemen sederhana untuk menghemat uang pemberian Naruto, selama tempat itu layak tidak masalah.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menempati kawasan Uchiha atau apartemen lamanya, tapi karena beberapa alasan Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sudah menyiapkan mental jika hari ini bertemu dengan ayah angkatnya. Bukan jika sih, tapi pasti karena formulir pendaftaran Ujian memang harus di serahkan langsung ke Hokage. Setelah di rasa siap, Naruto pun berjalan memasuki kantor Hokage sudah sangat lama tidak dia lihat.

 **XxxX**

"Ini benarkah Kotsetsu?" Ucap Minato. Bola matanya bergetar menatap gulungan profil salah satu peserta Ujian Jounin ini. Baru saja Minato ingin pergi pulang dan makan siang, ia harus kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika penjaga gerbang utama Konoha membawakan sebuah gulungan lalu ia baca jelas terpampang tulisan.

 _ **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _ **Usia : 16 tahun**_

 _ **Desa : Kirigakure no Sato**_

 _ **Keturunan : Uchiha Kenji (Ayah) dan Uzumaki Sara (Ibu)**_

 _ **Catatan Misi : 0 Rank D, 0 Rank C, 0 Rank B, 0 Rank A, 4 Rank S.**_

 _ **Ket : Chunin Khusus rekomendasi langsung dari Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.**_

Bahkan foto Naruto jelas tertempel di bagian atas formulir. Catatan Misi Naruto dapatkan dari Obito yang memberikan beberapa pekerjaan setara dengan S Rank untuk membantu bonekanya. Jelas Minato begitu terkejut Naruto merupakan salah satu dari Shinobi Kirigakure.

"Begitulah Hokage sama. Sejujurnya kami tidak ngeh bahwa orang baru saja datang merupakan anak angkat anda. Namun setelah membaca profil ini, saya langsung bergerak memberitahukan informasi kepada anda" Balas Kotsetsu, ia masih menundukkan badannya hormat.

"Begitu? Baiklah kau bisa pergi, Kotsetsu. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

"Ha'i."

Kotsetsu pun pergi via Shunshin meninggalkan Minato masih menatap gulungan shock. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka Ujian Jounin menarik Naruto ke kampung halaman. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk menarik Naruto kembali menjadi anggota keluarga Namikaze.

"Kushina pasti akan senang." Ujar Yondaime, merasa jika keterpurukan Kushina beberapa tahun ini karena rasa bersalah tidak bisa menjaga amanah terakhir sahabat mereka. Meskipun begitu, ada rasa bimbang di hati Yondaime Hokage itu mengingat Naruto sendiri sudah sangat berbeda dari Naruto sebelumnya.

 _Tok Tok Tok._

"Ya pintu tidak di kunci." Ucap Minato menanggapi pintu yang di ketok tiga kali. Pintu pun di buka oleh remaja berambut merah tampak beberapa bagian poni menyempit oleh ikat kepala Kirigakure sehingga hanya bagian depan poni saja bebas menjuntai munutupi ikat kepala.

Sebelum Minato bereaksi, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata kata Minato sudah berada di tenggorokannya. "Selamat siang Hokage sama. Maaf sudah menganggu pekerjaan anda. Menurut proposal Ujian Jounin, formulir harus di berikan kepada nada untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan sebagai bukti." Ucap Naruto, tatapan matanya tertuju lurus ke arah Minato sedang memandang dirinya sendu, antara terkejut, senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Na—?" Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Hokage muda itu tanpa berpikir lebih dari satu detik. "Maaf sebelumnya menyela, Hokage sama. Aku menginginkan ini cepat selesai." Ucap Naruto formal. Minato tersenyum kecut mendengar nada tidak peduli keluar dari anak angkatnya.

"Ah I-iya, kau bisa meletakan formulir di atas meja." Balas Minato, ia menatap wajah anak angkatnya dengan mulut yang kelu. Padahal dia sudah memiliki tekat untuk berbicara jika suatu hari bisa bertemu langsung dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang berniat melangkah pergi, harus kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Hokage kembali bersuara. "Naruto, bisakah aku meminta waktu untuk berbicara berdua?" Tanya Minato mulai mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas tidak tertarik. Namun pada kenyataan ia ingin sekali menembakan bola api dan mengatakan tutup mulutmu, berbicara denganmu sama saja memberikan dukungan mental yang seharusnya tidak perlu.

"Untuk menghindari pemikiran yang tidak tidak. Alangkah sebaiknya anda mengurungkan niat anda, Hokage sama. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah dalam sportifitas antar peserta Ujian Jounin. Anda tidak ingin di pandang rendah, bukan?" Balas Naruto cuek. Walaupun nadanya biasa, tapi bagi Minato ini bertanda sebagai sinyal bahwa Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian meskipun akhirnya Minato harus mengangguk mengalah.

Mungkin ada waktunya dia bisa berbicara empat mata dengan anak angkat nya ini. Jika sudah menyangkut masalah aturan Ujian Jounin, ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Yondaime hanya menatap punggung Naruto sebelum menghilang di tikungan, lalu menghela nafas. "Gomen Kushina. Mungkin ini tidak akan cepat." Minato langsung duduk di kursi Hokage dengan badan yang lesu dan kepala pening. Meskipun ia senang, tapi dia juga pusing, tujuan sebenarnya Naruto mengikuti Ujian Jounin. Memikirkan ini bertambah pusing pula kepala Minato, ia pasti akan di seret dalam rapat yang mana tiga tetua kolot ingin menggeser jabatan nya akan memojokkan Minato dengan alasan Naruto. Itu membutuhkan mental.

 **XxxX**

"Sistem Ujian Jounin lebih ketat ya. Padahal di banding Ujian Chunin satu tahun yang lalu, kita masih bisa bergerak dalam Tim." Ujar Kiba, ia berjalan menuju Kantor Hokage bersama Tim 9, Hinata maupun Shino. Ia membaca setiap tulisan di kertas persyaratan Ujian Jounin yang terdapat di bagian bawah Formulir.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Meskipun begitu, kita sebagai sesama peserta dari Konoha bisa membantu satu sama lain. Lagipula peraturan tidak mengatakan membantu rekan satu desa di larang."

"Ya Shikamaru, kami hanya bisa menganggap ini sebagai Ujian yang sama seperti satu tahun sebelumnya." Ucap Choji, Shikamaru lalu mendengkus. "Iie, kau salah Choji. Meskipun kita bisa membantu satu dengan yang lain, tujuan Ujian kali ini melebihi prediksi mu. Sebagai seorang Jounin, tentu melakukan misi keluar desa sendiri bukan hal yang aneh lagi." Balas Shikamaru membetulkan.

"Kita bisa saling membantu namun tidak menutupi kemungkinan kita akan bertarung dengan teman kita yang lain. Ada banyak tujuan kenapa sistem Ujian Jounin kali ini di lakukan dengan cara personal." Lanjut Shino. "Shino kun, Kiba kun. Berjuanglah, kita harus menjadi Jounin bersama meski harus di lakukan sendiri." Hinata memberikan semangat kepada dua rekan satu timnya.

"Yahh kita akan menjadi Jounin bersama. Aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan anak Hokage." Ujar Kiba mengingat kekalahannya di Ujian Chunin tiga tahun yang lalu dari anak Hokage, Menma. Sampai kapan pun kekalahan bukan lah kenangan mudah di lupakan.

"Hora kalian ini sangat bersemangat sekali. Aku saja tidak memiliki waktu untuk belanja dan lain sebagainya. Ayah menyibukanku dengan latihan latihan jurus Yamanaka, hei Hinata, kita tidak boleh kalah meskipun kita adalah perempuan."

"Hump."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Lalu secara bersamaan tatapan keenam remaja itu tertuju kepada salah satu orang asing berjalan santai dengan tangan di masukan ke saku. Tatapan mata itu menunjukan ketidakpedulian bahwa ia sedang di ikuti oleh beberapa Anbu bergerak di balik rumah rumah warga. Rambut merah melambai lambai tertiup oleh angin. Kebetulan orang itu berjalan menuju ke arah Tim 8 dan Tim 9.

"Rambut merah? mungkinkah!?" Hanya satu satunya orang menyadari siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka di antara kerumunan warga sedang beraktifitas siang itu. Dia Shikamaru, ia memandang orang itu dengan tatapan ragu ragu.

"Rambut merah? mata violet? Jangan jangan..." Ujar Kiba masih mengawasi orang itu. Ia bahkan tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Naruto!?" Ujar ke enam Chunin Konoha itu bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto melihat mantan sahabatnya ketika di Konoha dulu berdiri menghalangi jalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya 3 meter di depan mereka berenam. Naruto menatap mantan sahabatnya netral.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan. Menyingkirkan." Ujar Naruto lirih, nada datar itu tentu saja membuat Tim 8 dan 9 terkejut tidak percaya. Meskipun mereka pernah mendengar langsung dari Menma perubahan sifat Naruto, tapi mendengarnya sendiri lebih dari kata tidak percaya. Nada di keluarkan Naruto seolah olah memberikan mereka sinyal bahwa Naruto sudah menganggap mereka semua mantan Rookie 12 sebagai orang asing.

"Hoi apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Tanya Kiba agak meninggikan suaranya. Mendengar pertanyaan konyol Kiba, Naruto tak kuasa lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan tatapan geli. Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia mengangkat dagunya memberikan tatapan remeh kepada para mantan sahabatnya ini.

"Yang namanya anjing tetap saja akan selalu menjadi anjing. Anjing kampung sepertimu, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku." Ucap Naruto menjunjung tinggi kearoganan sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan marah dari anak Hairess Inuzuka yang berniat memberikan intimidasi.

"Kau Kisama!" Kiba melompat kedepan memberikan satu buah cakaran ke arah wajah Naruto hanya diam masih mempertahankan wajah arogan. Ino dan Choji sudah memasang posisi siaga bertarung.

 _Sreettt!_

"Na-Nani, Shikamaru!?" Raut terkejut jelas nampak di wajah Kiba ketika gerakannya tiba tiba berhenti ketika serangan berupa cakaran hampir mengenai Naruto sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Kiba. Ia melirik kebelakang bagaimana sulur sulur bayangan berpusat di bawah kaki Shikamaru menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hentikan tindakanmu bodoh." Ujar Shikamaru tenang, ia mempertahankan posisi Handseal nya supaya Jutsunya tidak berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino agak kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru seakan membela penuh tindakan Naruto sedang meremehkan mereka meskipun hanya dengan sebuah tatapan.

Shikamaru menegakan tubuhnya. "Apa kalian menginginkan peperangan dengan Kirigakure?" Tanya Shikamaru menambah kebingungan Tim 9 maupun Tim 8. Sedangkan Shino hanya diam, dia bahkan tersenyum kecil sudah mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru, bahkan Shino bersyukur Shikamaru menghentikan pergerakan Kiba meski dari sudut pandang manapun Shikamaru seperti mencoba melindungi Naruto dari serangan Kiba.

"Berperang?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru? Kenapa kita harus memancing peperangan dengan Kirigakure?"

Tanya Choji dan Ino secara bergantian. Melihat tampak kedua rekan setimnya bingung, Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kalian lihat apa yang Naruto kenakan di atas kepalanya?" Ucap Shikamaru. Baik Kiba, Hinata, Ino maupun Choji akhirnya mengerti benda apa yang di kenakan Naruto. Meskipun mereka tampak tertegun sejenak. "Hitae Itai Kirigakure." Balas Ino.

"Walaupun aku masih tidak mengerti. Tapi, menyerang Shinobi desa lain tanpa alasan merupakan tindakan kurang ajar dan memberikan alarm kita siap perang. Dengan adanya Symbol Ikat Kepala Kirigakure di atas kepala Naruto, artinya dia telah resmi menjadi bagian Kirigakure."

"Artinya..."

"Yeah, aku terkejut sungguh. Kau menjadi perwakilan Kirigakure dalam Ujian Jounin tahun ini." Lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Shikamaru juga berpikir Naruto sangat cerdas dan berani memasuki kawasan dengan jelas memburu Naruto merupakan Missing nin Konoha Rank S. Cerdas, karena menurut Shikamaru, Naruto berpikir Konoha tidak akan berani macam macam selama Naruto berada di Konoha. Konoha masih bisa berpikir lebih baik membiarkan Naruto bebas dari pada berperang melawan Kirigakure selalu menimbulkan banyak korban.

"Nara cerdas seperti biasa. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Shikamaru." Ujar Naruto cuek. Dari banyaknya orang orang Konoha, mungkin hanya Shikamaru satu satunya orang yang ingin Naruto kunjungi. Karena bagaimanapun juga. Sedari kecil, ketika warga memberikan tatapan tidak suka, hanya keluarga Nara lah memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak seusianya.

"Jujur aku senang melihatmu meski di satu sisi kecewa kau harus menjadi musuh kami. Ku harap kau mau bertanding Shogi satu kali saja. Kita harus menentukan siapa pemenangnya, 50 : 50 skor terakhir kita." Ucap Shikamaru, ia masih belum mau melepaskan Kiba dari Jutsu spesial Clan Nara ini.

Naruto tidak membalas. Ia lebih memilih berjalan melewati Tim 9 dan 8 karena menurutnya, pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak membuatnya menarik. "Kita bisa tentukan di arena Ujian Jounin. Berjuanglah hingga kau bisa melawanku." Ucap Naruto. Ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

Sedangkan Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap punggung Naruto mulai menjauhi mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "Kau selalu saja meremehkan ku!?" Ucap lirih Shikamaru. Melupakan kejadian, akhirnya mereka lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanan meskipun tampak raut wajah kesal tidak hilang dari wajah Kiba dan Ino tak berhenti mengomeli Shikamaru.

 **XxxX**

Malam hari di desa Konoha, berdiri di salah satu Mansion distrik Uchiha. Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu heran hampir seluruh Mansion Uchiha di penuhi oleh debu dan sarang laba laba bahkan sampai menjadi tempat tinggal kelalawar.

Tak ada lampu, hanya penerangan dari rembulan sebagai alat bantu pandang Naruto di malam hari. Di depannya adalah Mansion dan sekaligus satu satunya bangunan belum pernah di jamah oleh satupun Shinobi Konoha. Tempat bagaimana kisah cinta antara ayah dan ibunya terjadi di tempat ini.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu merasakan sebuah Kekai menyelubungi daerah Mansion. Meskipun begitu, raut wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak ada perubahan, tangan Naruto dengan mudah menembus Kekai bahkan master Fuinjutsu seperti Minato ataupun Jiraiya tidak bisa menjebolnya. Uzumaki benar benar mengerikan dalam hal merangkai Shiki.

Ketakutan dalam hal mistis tidak pernah berpengaruh untuk Naruto yang sudah menjalani kehidupan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh satu orang pun.

Dengan berani, Naruto memasuki Mansion tanpa bantuan alat penerangan satupun sebagai petunjuk jalan. Ini sangat gelap, bahkan pandangan berkubang kunang akibat kurangnya cahaya yang masuk. Tapi Naruto mengabaikan itu.

 **"Sedikit nostalgia. Sudah 16 tahun aku tidak memasuki rumah ini. Kau, bagaimana bisa tahu mengenai satu satunya Mansion Uchiha tidak tersentuh?"** Tanya Kurama, ia sendiri bingung dengan perilaku aneh Naruto setelah sadar ketika Graffin baru saja menghajar Naruto hingga babak belur. Bahkan Naruto sering bertanya mengenai Kenji dan Sara mulai dari masa lalu atau sekuat apa mereka. Aneh, padahal menurut Kurama Naruto adalah orang bodo amatan dengan kekuatan orang lain.

"Hanya anak bodoh rumah orang tua sendiri tidak tahu. Hal sederhana dari pelatihan Graffin selama satu bulan dan beberapa pengetahuan Uzumaki membawaku ke tempat ini." Balas Naruto, dia sedang menelusuri satu ruangan ke ruangan lain mulai dari dapur hingga ke ruang tamu. Naruto masih penasaran kenapa ayahnya menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi ke rumah ini.

 **"Hei aku belum bercerita sampai sini tahu."** Ujar Kurama protes, "Lupakan mengenai sesuatu yang tidak penting. Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

 **"Tanyakan saja. Sebisa mungkin akan ku jawab hingga kau puas."** Balas Kurama. Naruto sedang membuka satu persatu laci yang berada di kamar sudah Naruto pastikan ini adalah kamar orang tuanya.

"Menurut sejarah kekuatan Uchiha. Setiap seorang Uchiha berhasil mengaktifkan Mangekyou atau Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan pasti memiliki kemampuan unik masing masing bukan? Seperti Shisui Kotoamatsukami, lalu Itachi Tsukoyomi, dan Uchiha Madara Susano'o sempurna bahkan hingga dapat mengendalikan sebuah Bijuu, aku penasaran dengan kekuatan Mangekyou Ayahku." Tanya Naruto, ia sendiri sudah mendengar dari Kurama maupun ayahnya jika Kenji memiliki revolusi Sharingan membuat Uchiha siapa saja iri. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, orang kedua memiliki mata revolusi ketiga setelah Madara.

 **"Hm Sharingan milik Kenji bisa ku katakan, kekuatan tak dapat kau kalahkan bahkan jika kita bertarung bersama. Kau tahu, teori tidak berguna di hadapan Sharingan milik ayahmu."** Balas Kurama, Naruto terdiam sejenak meskipun dalam hatinya terkejut mengetahui kekuatan Kenji melebihi apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Lalu kenapa bisa kau menang melawan ya? Jika kita saja tidak bisa menang?" Kurama mendesah pelan, sejujurnya ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa menang di hadapan Sharingan tanpa teori ninja itu. Kurama bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali momen di saat Obito mengendalikannya.

 **"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Jika saat itu kesadaran ku tidak di ambil oleh si brengsek sekarang sudah menjadi kakak angkatmu, mungkin aku bisa menjawab segala pertanyaan yang muncul dengan mudah."** Ucap Kurama.

Naruto pun mengangguk. _'Andai saja waktu itu aku memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bertanya, mungkin sekarang bisa jelas mengapa ayah mempercayai kekuatan besar seperti Fumetsu Sharingan kepadaku.'_ Batin Naruto bingung.

 **"Kekuatan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan ayahmu adalah, waktu. Ini kekuatan terkutuk penentang takdir. Kau tahu, serangan sekuat apapun selama Kenji menggunakan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan tidak akan berguna di matanya. Aku pernah sekali ingat ketika Kenji dan Sara menjadi duo kombo ketika Perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga bagaimana dengan hanya sekali lihat, Kenji mampu meniru apapun gerakan lawan bahkan sebelum musuh memberikan serangan yang di tiru oleh ayahmu. Berbeda dengan guru Hatakemu, teknik meniru dari Kenji berdasarkan masa yang Kenji curi 10 detik dari waktu seharusnya. 10 detik bagi Kenji sama dengan 1 detik bagi musuhnya. Selama sepuluh detik, Kenji mempelajari teknik musuh tanpa di sadari siapapun. Sebab itulah, teori tidak berpengaruh kepada Kenji."** Jelas Kurama, ia sendiri masih bingung bagaimana Kenji bisa mati hanya dengan sekali Bijuudama.

"Waktu? Kekuatan yang unik." Balas Naruto singkat. Ia sendiri sudah selesai mengobrak abrik ruangan hingga menemukan 3 buah gulungan yang hanya bisa di buka oleh dirinya saja. Karena di keranjang tempat Naruto menemukan tiga gulungan ini terdapat tulisan _ **'Untuk Naruto'**_

 **"Tentu. Hanya dengan kekuatan mencuri waktu Kenji sudah sangat di takuti. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui batas kemampuan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Kenji selain itu."** Ucap Kurama. Naruto mengangguk, ia sudah puas dengan apa yang dia cari. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Shiki lalu menempelkannya pada bagian atap rumah menggunakan kunai.

 **"Kau serius mau meledakan peninggalan terakhir orang tuamu?"** Tanya Kurama kaget. Jelas ia tahu Shiki apa yang Naruto lempar, sebuah boom waktu dengan kekuatan bisa menghancurkan sebuah rumah hanya dengan satu kali ledakan.

"Ini yang terbaik. Aku tahu Danzo mengincar rumah ini. Jika itu yang dia mau, maka ambilah puingnya." Ujar Naruto. Dia sedang memasukan seluruh gulungan belum di baca satupun ke balik Symbol Fuinjutsu terdapat di lengah tertutupi oleh jaket.

 **"Kau memang sinting, Naruto. Kau bisa membunuh Danzo dengan mudah."** Balas Kurama. Ia masih tidak mengerti jalan berpikir paternanya ini.

"Ada saatnya di mana tanganku berlumuran oleh darah orang tua idot sepertinya. Kita pergi, urusan kita sudah berakhir di sini." Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin ke Apartemen yang Grayfia sewa menggunakan uang nya sendiri. Ia sudah mendapat kan apa yang dia mau, Naruto akan menghancurkan rumah Kenji dan Sara ketika Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusan bodoh ini.

And Cut


	6. Ujian Jounin l

**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything**

 **Genre : Adventure and Etc**

 **Pair : Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning Semi-Canon, Typo(s), Miss-Typo(s), OOC(Maybe), and Etc.**

 **Summary : Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [Sharingan]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti_** _ **"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkannya!"**_

.

.

.

" **Katon** ..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. _Uzu no Ken_ di tangannya berkilau pada malam itu. Kerusakan hutan kematian jelas dapat di lihat oleh orang manapun. Pepohonan besar dan kawah berukuran bervariasi memenuhi area hutan kematian. "... **Goryuuka no Jutsu!** " Naga api meraung ganas menambah kesan Horror bagi 3 orang di depannya.

 _ **Wushhh!**_

Walaupun begitu. Ketika orang dengan menggunakan topeng polos nampak berdiri biasa namun tangannya merangkai Handseal rumit bersama dengan teman temannya. Di sekeliling mereka, 5 mayat dengan luka yang bervariasi mulai dari sayatan, terpotongnya bagian tubuh mereka, dan luka bakar tak bisa di sembuhkan adalah manusia yang memiliki kesalahan paling fatal dalam hidup mereka, melawan Naruto tanpa mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan lawannya.

Ketika Handseal sudah selesai terbentuk, ketika orang itu menempelkan telapak tangan mereka ke bawah tanah saat naga api sudah berada 5 meter di hadapan ketiga Anbu Root suruhan Danzo. " **Doton** ..." Ketiga Anbu yang bekerja di dunia hitam ini mengucapkan Jutsu bersama, keringat jelas bercucuran di balik ketiga topeng akibat suhu yang tiba tiba naik, "... **Doryuhenki!** "

 _ **Brakk!**_

 _ **Brakk!**_

 _ **Brakk!**_

Tiga tembok tanah setinggi 3 meter dengan ketebalan yang sama tercipta dari Jutsu pertahanan mereka bertiga. Naruto melihat musuhnya bersenang senang dengan naga apinya tidak membiarkan ini berjalan dengan mudah. Naruto berjalan santai dengan _Uzu no Ken_ membelah tanah setiap jalur di lalui.

 **"Segera selesaikan ini, Naruto. Lebih dari 5 Anbu Konoha sedang menuju kemari."** Ucap Kurama memperingati, Naruto mengangguk. Dalam sekali hentakan kaki, Naruto sudah menghilang lalu muncul di balik tiga tembok tanah ciptaan Anbu Root. Dari balik topeng itu, ketiganya membulatkan mata terkejut, ini serangan dua arah.

"Matilah... **Chidori** ..." Jutsu Katon sebagai pengalihan dan serangan inilah akhir dari hidup ketiga Anbu Root. _Uzu no Ken_ bercahaya biru di sertai suara percikan seperti kicauan seribu burung membuat ketiganya hampir lepas dari fokus tembok tanah untuk menghadang laju naga api milik Uchiha Uzumaki itu. "... **Nagashi!** "

 _ **Crass!**_

 _ **BAMM!**_

Ledakan dan cipratan darah terdengar di waktu bersamaan ketika Naruto dengan sadis menusuk leher ketiga musuhnya secara bersamaan. Naruto menghilang muncul di salah satu pohon, asap hitam hasil dari kedua Jutsu elemen dengan Rank berbeda mengepul memberikan sinyal baru terjadi pertarungan yang mengharuskan kedua belah kubu mengeluarkan Jutsu andalan mereka untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

"Danzo ...ku pastikan hidupmu berakhir di tanganku." Ucap Naruto geram. Baru saja dia ingin masuk ke apartemen dan tidur untuk ujian Jounin besok pagi. Satu orang menggunakan topeng Anbu memerintah nya untuk mengikuti Anbu itu hingga terjadi pertempuran karena perdebatan kecil di Hutan Kematian ini.

Mata Sharingan Naruto menyala di malam hari menjadi pemandangan mengerikan di lihat dari sudut manapun. Orang tua bau tanah itu ingin menjadikan Naruto menjadi mainannya? Jangan melucu! Bahkan jika Naruto ingin, dia bisa melenyapkan seluruh mainan Danzo malam ini juga. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Naruto tidak melakukannya, alasan utama adalah dia tidak ingin terlalu mencolok di mata Konoha.

Kurama dari Mindcape Naruto mendesah pelan. **"Kabur seperti pecundang memang gaya orang tua, kau terlalu lembek membiarkan seluruh hidupnya tenang."** Ujar Kurama. Padahal banyak sekali kesempatan Naruto membunuh orang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan mengerikan dari Kyuubi untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Namun dengan alasan tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah merepotkan Naruto membiarkan orang tua idiot itu pergi.

"Sejak lama Danzo ingin memasuki Mansion ayah dan ibu. Danzo mengetahui Mansion itu memiliki banyak rahasia hingga tak satu orangpun bisa memasuki nya. Kita pergi, Kurama. Dalam hitungan menit Anbu Konoha akan segera sampai." Ucap Naruto. Dengan ini, remaja Uchiha itu menghilang dalam kilatan merah meninggalkan mayat mayat Anbu Root yang mati mengenaskan di tangannya.

 **XxxxX**

Keesokan lagi di desa Konoha. 100 peserta ujian Jounin memenuhi tanah lapang berada di kawasan pintu masuk hutan Clan Nara. Belum ada satupun pengawas hadir di pagi itu, hanya ada peserta ujian Jounin dari berbagai desa mengobrol dengan rekan mereka. Ujian tahap pertama kata pengawas ujian akan di adakan di sini, otomatis seluruh peserta sebelum menuju kesini sudah berkumpul di depan Academy langsung bergegas menuju tempat di adakanya tahap pertama.

"Kita satu regu, Shika?!" Ucap Choji, menyapa teman satu timnya. Memang sebelum menuju ke tempat ini, seluruh peserta sudah di berikan arahan untuk menuju ke regu masing masing. Peserta di undi bedasarkan nomer, di antaranya no 1 hingga 10 merupakan peserta dengan regu 1 dan selebihnya hingga menyentuh angka 100.

"Ya, sepertinya Ino berada di regu yang berbeda. Pengawas ujian kali ini pintar, mereka memisahkan teman teman kita di regu yang berbeda." Balas Shikamaru. Dia melirik ke masing masing regu terdapat teman temannya dan Chunin dari desa lain sedang berkumpul.

"Yo Kiba. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ikut ujian Chunin. Bukankah kau pikir aku lebih kuat darimu sehingga kau takut jika nanti menjadi lawan ku di ujian nanti?" Kata Menma menyapa Kiba kebetulan berada di regu yang sama.

"Teme! di kesempatan kali ini akan ku pastikan kemenangan berada di tanganku." Balas Kiba kesal. Ia masih membenci kekalahannya dari Menma pada ujian Chunin tiga tahun yang lalu. "Ya berjuanglah. Tapi perlu kau ingat saja, Kiba. Aku berharap nanti bisa bertarung dengan Naruto sekali lagi." Ujar Menma, dia menatap Naruto di regu yang berbeda dengan tatapan bersalah.

Sejujurnya ketika Shikamaru bercerita Naruto akan mengikuti ujian Jounin tahun ini. Rookie 12 merasa tersambar geledek di siang bolong. Apalagi ketika Kiba menambahkan Naruto akan menjadi satu satunya perwakilan dari Kirigakure. Bahkan Narumi kembaran Menma ngotot ingin menemui Naruto dan berbicara empat mata.

"Aku juga. Aku masih agak kesal dengan tatapan meremehkan hari itu." Balas Kiba. Meskipun dia berniat menyeret pulang Naruto yang notabennya adalah teman satu Academy dulu, tapi melihat tatapan itu membuat Kiba merasa menjadi pecundang di hadapan Naruto. Kiba benci itu.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu, Ino pig." Ujar Sakura. Ia satu regu dengan satu satunya rival di Konoha berasal dari Clan Yamanaka itu. Entah maksud dari panitia membentuk regu, mereka masih tidak mengerti, apa ini akan menjadi kerja sama antar teman satu regu?

"Siapa juga yang berniat kalah, jidat? kita lihat siapa Kunoichi terbaik di Konoha saat ini!" Balas Ino tidak mau kalah. Percikan percikan listrik hawa persaingan jelas terhubung dari kedua mata Kunoichi itu. Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika Ino dan Sakura adalah rival sedari bangku Academy, bahkan jika itu menyangkut cinta.

 _'Naruto kun?'_ Batin Narumi sendu. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Bagaimana bisa dia satu regu dengan orang paling dia ingin seret pulang ke Konoha dan satu satunya pria dengan berani mencuri hatinya. Dia tahu perasaan ini salah menurut pandangan orang, mencintai adik sendiri. Tapi menurut Narumi ini bukan kesalahan, keduanya lahir dari ibu yang berbeda.

"Narumi chan? Daijobu?" Tanya Hinata pada rekan satu regu nya. Hinata memegang bahu Narumi khawatir melihat temannya ini terus menerus menatap Naruto. Padahal Hinata tahu Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang dulu. Apalagi lihatlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak menganggap mereka semua para Rookie ada.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Tapi aku baik baik saja." Balas Narumi tersenyum. Tatapan sendu itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi tatapan dengan semangat tinggi, _'Aku akan membawamu pulang di kesempatan ini, Naruto kun.'_ batin Narumi, selain karena keinginan nya. Itu juga karena Narumi menginginkan Kushina kembali ceria seperti dulu. Walaupun sekarang Kushina tak ada bedanya, tapi Narumi sering kali melihat Kushina menangis diam.

 **"Kau mengacuhkan mereka?"** Tanya Kurama heran. "Biarin! aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Selama tidak mengganguku, itu tidak masalah." Balas Naruto cuek dengan sikap para mantan sahabatnya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi berbeda.

 **"Hoo mencoba bersikap cuek? padahal aku berharap kau bisa menghancurkan mereka satu persatu."** Ujar Kurama mendesah kecewa. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Meskipun begitu, misi tetap saja misi. Aku akan memprioritaskan misi dari Nii san, menangkap peserta Jinchuriki di sini." Balas Naruto. Ia menatap targetnya satu persatu.

Ada Jinchuriki Nibi dari Kumogakure. Seorang gadis cantik memiliki warna rambut pirang pucat yang di ikat panjang. Lalu tatapan Naruto beralih ke peserta ujian Jounin dari Takigakure, dia menggunakan pakaian belum jadi dan rambut hijau di potong pendek.

"Bersiaplah untuk berpesta beberapa hari dari sekarang, Kurama." Kata Naruto. Mungkin ini adalah tujuan Akatsuki, namun taukah siapa yang jahat di sini? Naruto akan berdiri dan tertawa paling akhir atas segalanya. **"Cih, kau bisa duduk menonton. Aku akan memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik."** Balas Kurama tak sabar ingin melawan saudara saudaranya.

 _ **Poft!**_

 _ **Poft!**_

 _ **Poft!**_

Ledakan efek dari Shunshin no Jutsu mengalihkan perhatian seluruh peserta. Tiga orang mereka pikir sebagai panitia ujian tahap pertama . Ada kepala Clan Nara, kepala Clan Yamanaka dan terakhir kepala Clan Akimichi, ketiganya terkenal sebagai tim InoShikaCho.

"Ohayou Minna."

"Ohayougozaimasu." Balas peserta ujian Jounin ketika Shikaku maju dan memberi salam. Shikaku menatap masing masing regu sehingga tatapannya tanpa di sengaja mengarah ke Naruto. Dia sendiri sudah tahu mengenai ini, di masa lalu, Shikaku dan Kenji merupakan sahabat baik, Shikaku pikir dengan menyelamatkan Naruto dari berbagai siksaan masyarakat merupakan tindakan benar untuk menyenangkan Kenji maupun Sara.

"Namaku Nara Shikaku. Pengawas dan panitia ujian Jounin tahap pertama. Bisa lihat di belakang kalian terdapat hutan dengan rumor mengerikan banyak tersebar di dunia Shinobi. Hutan Clan Nara, rumor mengatakan tak ada satu Shinobi pun mampu keluar dengan selamat selain dari Clan Nara sendiri." Jelas Shikaku. Peserta ujian berbisik bisik menggambarkan betapa mengerikannya hutan yang satu ini. Ada beberapa dari mereka menanyakan langsung kepada Shikamaru dan pria nanas itu menjawab jujur meski merepotkan.

"Untuk tahap pertama. Akan ku jelaskan singkat dan padat. Hal yang perlu kalian ingat baik baik adalah aturan dan cara menyelesaikan tahap pertama. Setiap regu akan memasuki hutan dengan jalur yang berbeda, tahap pertama seperti biasa di lakukan dengan cara individual, masing masing peserta mendapatkan satu buah Item berupa cincin dengan tulisan Surga dan Neraka dan jalur ujian kalian adalah, hutan Clan Nara, hutan Clan Akimichi, Gurun Kematian Sunagakure, lalu perbatasan Negara api, Negara tanah, Negara angin melewati lembah Kematian dan hutan Negara api berakhir di gerbang Konoha. Waktu kalian adalah 7 hari. Ada 2 pos laporan dan tempat beristirahat untuk kalian memulihkan energi dan melapor ke pengawasan ujian di sana. Dua pos terdapat di tengah Gurun Kematian Sunagakure dan perbatasan tiga negara besar. Tujuan dari laporan kalian sebagai bukti apakah kalian melakukan ujian dengan jujur atau sebaliknya. Dan terakhir hal yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah, melengkapi cincin kalian menjadi Surga dan Neraka dengan mengambil dari peserta lain. Tahap selanjutnya akan di umumkan 7 hari mendatang. Satu lagi, semua peserta di perbolehkan menggunakan seluruh kemampuan kalian bahkan di perbolehkan membunuh. Setiap peserta wajib menandatangi surat untuk menghindari Konoha dari tuntutan jika kalian mati di ujian tahap pertama ini. Silahkan bagi peserta mengambil cincin kalian dari meja yang di sediakan di sana." Jelas Shikaku. Dia menunjuk dua meja terdapat dua rekannya Choza dan Inoiji.

"Ano Shikaku-san. Jika selain Shinobi Clan Nara bisa keluar dari hutan kawasan Clan Nara. Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Menma setelah menerima cincin nya. Pertanyaan Menma sekaligus pertanyaan yang sangat ingin di tanyakan oleh peserta manapun.

Shikaku tersenyum singkat melupakan sesuatu, "Kalian bisa bernafas lega mengenai itu. Ada di pembatas di perjalanan kalian nanti, pembatas memiliki jarak 3 km untuk kalian hindari. Di dalam pembatas adalah daerah aman untuk kalian lalui nanti. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i."

Masing masing regu bergerak ke masing masing pintu masuk ke hutan. Setiap regu mendapatkan cincin yang sama. Dengan kata lain, untuk mendapatkan cincin sepasang, teman seregu harus kembali bertarung dengan regu lain. Begitulah aturan main tahap pertama. Namun Naruto tidak peduli mengenai hal ini. Dia bahkan masih berdiri di ambang pintu masuk sedangkan teman satu regunya sudah bergerak berpencar ke penjuru hutan.

Perilaku aneh Naruto tentu saja mendapatkan perhatian dari Narumi. Namun Naruto mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari mantan kakak pertamanya itu, dia hanya memejamkan mata tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera selesai dari ujian bodoh ini. Ada 2 Jinchuriki mengikuti ujian, Naruto menantikan bagaimana mereka melakukan serangannya. Huh.

"Na-" Ucap Narumi terpotong. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat tidak melanjutkan perkataan yang menyangkut di tenggorokan. Dia merasa menunggu adalah keputusan bijak.

"Ayo Narumi chan, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Kata Hinata, Narumipun mengangguk, "Sumimmasen, kau benar. Ayo Hinata chan." Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat yang di tentukan.

 _'Yosh. Aku sudah menyebar empat Bunshin ke penjuru Konoha. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana reaksi mereka.'_ Batin Naruto, ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda tadi.

Next Time.

Sementara di gedung rapat Konoha. Meja bundar di isi oleh orang orang penting yang berpengaruh besar dengan ketentraman Konoha. Di ujung Minato sebagai ketua dari di adakan nya rapat secara mendadak mendesah lelah bagaimana ekspresi masing masing orang menduduki kursi. Terutama Trio tetua ingin sekali menjatuhkan Minato secara terang terangan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau melakukan ini, Minato. Aku tahu kau sebagai Hokage, tapi mengadakan rapat tanpa rencana merupakan tindakan yang bodoh." Ujar Koharu sinis. Dia duduk di sebelah kanan Minato sebagai seorang penasehat, namun kenyataanya Koharu tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya di kerjakan.

"Tidak seperti biasa kau melakukan ini, Hokage sama. Apa ada hal penting?" Tanya teman satu angkatan dulu, Shikaku. Dia sudah selesai mengurus persiapan tahap pertama ujian Jounin.

Tsunade yang duduk di meja ujung hadapan Minato mendesah pelan. Dia sudah kembali dan menyembuhkan Menma atas permintaan langsung dari Minato. Sekarang dia menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha. "Ada banyak pasien yang harus ku sembuhkan, Minato. Kepulangan Jiraiya apa memiliki hubungan antara ini semua." Ujar Tsunade. Sebagai seorang Sannin, kedudukan Tsunade jelas lebih tinggi dari Hokage.

"Jangan jangan ini karena Jinchuriki Kyuubi pulang dan mengikuti ujian Jounin sebagai perwakilan Kirigakure? seharusnya kau menyerahkan Jinchuriki Kyuubi menjadi Root sehingga kejadian ini tidak harus terjadi." Ucap Danzo memanasi rapat. Ini kesempatan bagi Danzo menjatuhkan harga diri Minato. Dengan kedatangan Naruto ke Konoha, tentu saja menjatuhkan Minato bukan hal yang sulit lagi.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku menggangu kegiatan kalian masing masing. Tapi apa yang harus ku katakan memang penting. Dan lagi, ini peringatan untukmu, Danzo. Jangan pernah membawa nama Naruto di meja bundar ini. Sampai kapanpun juga. Aku tak akan membiarkan Naruto jatuh menjadi mainanmu." Ucap tajam Minato. Namun Danzo tampak menyeringai dalam hati.

"Kau masih saja lemah, Minato. Seorang Jinchuriki sampai kapan pun akan selalu menjadi senjata desa sampai kapan pun. Kau harus mementingkan Konoha dari pada keluargamu, Hokage." Ucap Danzo memojokan. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan calon mainannya, Danzo tidak ingin kalah oleh siapapun.

"Naruto juga manusia pada umumnya, Danzo. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan kehendak apapun selama Naruto menolaknya." Balas Minato tidak mau mengalah. Apalagi ini menyangkut Naruto.

"Maaf menyela sebelumnya. Tapi aku lebih setuju dengan Hokage sama. Naruto juga merupakan seorang Shinobi. Sedangkan aturan Shinobi tidak pernah mengatakan suatu desa memiliki hak penuh atas kendali hak manusia untuk hidup." Ucap Shikaku. Hampir seluruh kursi mengangguk menyetujui kecuali duo tetua Koharu dan Homura.

"Menyedihkan. Sudah kewajiban seorang Shinobi memberikan seluruh hidup mereka untuk kepentingan desa. Termasuk Jinchuriki, apa kalian pernah berpikir jika suatu hari nanti Jinchuriki Kyuubi tidak berkhianat?" Lanjut Homura pedas.

"Tapi sekarang Naruto bukan lagi Shinobi Konoha, Homura san. Dan juga Shinobi bukan senjata, mereka memiliki hak penuh untuk hidup normal." Hiashi ketua Clan Hyuuga langsung menyela, dia secara tidak langsung menunjukan ketidak setujuan dengan cara pikir Homura.

"Jika mengenai pengkhianatan Naruto terhadap Konoha bukankah sudah di lakukan sedari dulu? Selama Shinobi meninggalkan desa tanpa mendapatkan izin, desa memiliki hak untuk menjadikannya sebagai Missing nin. Konoha sudah melakukannya sejak dulu." Ucap Inoichi setuju.

 _'Empat melawan dua, Trio tetua tidak dapat menolak apapun!'_ Batin Tsume tetua Clan Inuzuka menyeringai kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kita hanya diam seperti pengecut? Status Missing nin Jinchuriki Kyuubi seharusnya membuat kalian sadar jika ancaman Jinchuriki Kyuubi bukan main main." Bantah Koharu. Dia berpikir jika Konoha mendapatkan Jinchuriki Kyuubi kembali mungkin hal ini akan membuat Konoha semakin di takuti. Apalagi menurut buku catatan Missing nin, kekuatan Sharingan Naruto sangatlah menakutkan.

"Naruto sekarang milik Kirigakure. Kita tidak bisa lagi menyentuhnya. Jika Mizukage mempercayakan Naruto dalam ujian Jounin tahun ini, maka kemungkinan Mizukage sudah menganggap Naruto penting. Kita tidak bisa mendeklarasikan perang hanya dengan masalah mantan Shinobi Konoha." Bantah Minato tidak menyetujui argumen Koharu.

Danzo mendengkus sinis. "Dan sejak kapan Kyuubi milik Kirigakure? sejarah mengatakan Hokage pertama sudah membagikan kekuatan Bijuu dengan rata termasuk Kirigakure sudah mendapatkan ekor tiga. Jadi, hingga sekarang Kyuubi masih tetap milik Konohagakure sampai kapanpun." Memang benar. Untuk keseimbangan Shinobi, Hashirama sudah membagikan kekuatan Bijuu pada kelima desa dan itu tetap di jaga sampai sekarang.

Kumogakure mendapatkan Hachibi dan Nibi, Sunagakure dengan Ichibi, ada Kirigakure memiliki Sanbi, Konoha mendapatkan Bijuu terkuat yaitu Kyuubi, lalu di susul Iwagakure Yonbi dan Gobi, secara mengejutkan Takigakure mendapatkan bagian dengan Nanabi di tangan mereka. Dan terakhir Rokubi masih bebas menjadi Missing nin di luar sana. Adil?

"Peperangan melawan Kirigakure bukan lagi hal sulit bagi Konoha mengingat perang saudara Kirigakure masih memanas. Aku yakin dengan satu malam Kirigakure sudah menjadi bagian dari Konoha." Koharu melanjutkan argumen ambisius dari Danzo.

"Ini bukan lagi siapa yang menang dan kalah. Selamanya perang pasti menimbulkan luka dan korban mendalam. Lalu ku tegaskan lagi bagi kalian bertiga, Jinchuriki adalah makhluk hidup. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan itu!" Balas Minato masih sekukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa di lakukan olehmu mengenai keseimbangan dunia mengenai Bijuu sudah mulai rusak?" Skak bagi Minato terucap mulus dari mulut licin Danzo. Pria dengan perban melintang itu menyeringai kecil, _'Kau tidak bisa menjadi Hokage hanya dengan sikap lemah lembut mu, Minato.'_ Batin nya.

Shikaku mendesah pelan, _'Kau harus melawan sekarang, Minato jika tak ingin di anggap rendah oleh mereka.'_ Shikaku membatin. Dia mulai merasa gerah dengan situasi ini.

"Aku ingat dengan wajah itu, wajah di mana kalian menentang keputusan Sandaime Hokage dulu. Menurut peraturan Shinobi, Hokage adalah orang paling di anggap dewa di Konoha. Kedudukan kalian sebagai nasihat tidak lebih dari kedudukan seorang Hokage." Tsunade membela Minato.

"Tsunade sama benar. Satu satunya orang paling di Hormati oleh Konoha adalah Hokage. Seorang penasihat hanya bisa memberikan pendapat dan sisanya Hokagelah yang menentukan." Ucapan Tsume di balas anggukan menduduki kursi lainya.

Danzo mendecih pelan merasa kalah. Homura dan Koharu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiga melawan seluruh orang di ruangan mereka tak bisa melawan apapun.

"Cukup! cukup! cukup!. Aku sedang malas berdebat dengan mu Danzo. Dan satu lagi, undangan rapat kali ini bukan untuk membahas Naruto maupun merebut kembali Naruto dari tangan Kirigakure." Bentak Minato, dia benar benar sudah emosi posisi sebagai Hokage sama sekali tidak di anggap oleh tiga tetua di sampingnya ini.

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau ingin menolak. Pintu keluar terbuka lebar untuk kalian bertiga." Ucap Minato kepada Trio tetua berstatus sebagai penasehatnya. Shikaku menyeringai dalam hatinya, 'Akhirnya kau mau melawan, Minato. Aku sempat khawatir kau hanya sebagai batu loncatan bagi Danzo maupun dua tetua lain.' Batin Shikaku. Kedua tangannya di gunakan untuk menyangga dagu.

"Tch ... Betapa menyedihkannya anak muda zaman sekarang. Mereka tidak memiliki etika menghormati superior mereka." Ucap lirih Danzo, namun tidak cukup lirih untuk tidak di dengar oleh seluruh peserta rapat. "Ini bukanlah masalah di hormati atau tidak. Kalian bahkan tidak menghormati Sandaime Hokage memiliki status jauh di atas kalian bertiga. Seharusnya dengan ini hukum berlaku bahkan untuk tiga tetua bau tanah seperti kalian." Komentar pedas Tsunade kembali memojokan Trio pemberontak kepemimpinan Minato.

"Lalu untuk apa rapat ini, Hokage sama? ku pikir benar karena Naruto." Ucap bingung Choza. Minato menghela nafas menenangkan pikiran sempat kacau akibat setiap skak dari ketiga orang tua siap pensiun kapan saja.

"Jiraiya sensei kemarin memberikan informasi baru mengenai ribuan Shinobi bergerak dari perbatasan negara api dan negara angin. Mereka menggunakan ikat kepala Sunagakure dan Otogakure. Menurut informasi, 30 persen Shinobi Sunagakure memilih menjadi pemberontak dalam rencana aliansi antara Konoha dan Sunagakure." Jelas Minato menghasilkan tatapan berbeda dari seluruh peserta rapat.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini akan berakhir dengan Invasi bukan? Hokage sama?" Tanya Inoichi. "Jangan mentang mentang posisimu sebagai Hokage berhak memberikan informasi omong kosong seperti ini, Minato." Tanggap Koharu masih jengkel dengan debat jelas kalah sebelumnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku memberikan informasi sepenting ini jika hanya dengan rumor belaka, Koharu. Apalagi ini menyangkut Konoha, aku tidak bisa bermain main dengan gosip murahan yang mengakibatkan perang antara dua desa hanya dengan kesalahpahaman belaka!" Tolak Minato uring uringan.

"Jika benar Jiraiya sama mengatakan itu. Berarti informasi ini memang benar adanya. Jiraiya sama sudah terkenal sebagai mata mata Konoha dengan kebenaran mencapai 70 persen." Ucap Shikaku. Selain dengan jaringan mata mata Jiraiya tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru negara elemen, kemampuan individu Jiraiya dalam memata matai sesuatu bukan lagi isapan jempol belaka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ujian Jounin? Bukanlah tahap pertama setiap peserta di wajibkan melewati perbatasan tiga negara besar?" Tanya Hiashi. Meskipun datar tapi nadanya terpampang nada khawatir dua anggota Hyuuga berstatus sebagai keponakan dan anaknya sedang berjuang di sana.

Minato melanjutkan. "Untuk peserta ujian Jounin kita tidak perlu menghawatirkan mereka untuk masalah ini. Jiraiya sensei berkata, meskipun pergerakan mereka terlalu mencolok jelas ingin melakukan Invasi. Kemungkinan terjadi pada tahap ke 3 maupun tahap ke 4 di mana seluruh peserta sudah berkumpul di desa." Jelas Minato.

Danzo menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, Minato? kau merahasiakan sesuatu?"

"Dari nadamu, sepertinya kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai Hokagemu, Danzo. Aku tidak merahasiakan apapun ataupun merencanakan sesuatu. Aku dan Jiraiya sensei sudah menghubungi Kazekage Gaara mengenai masalah ini." Ucap Minato melanjutkan.

"Lalu tanggapannya?" Tanya Shikaku penasaran. Minato mengangguk, "Kazekage mengkonfirmasi informasi yang baru saja ku katakan pada kalian. 30 persen Shinobi Sunagakure telah berkhianat dan melimpahkan itu semua pada Konoha." Lanjut Minato.

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Tidak. Kazekage mengatakan dia sendiri akan maju di hari H nanti untuk membantu Konoha mengatasi rencana invasi kali ini." Minato mengutarakan segala apapun yang dia ketahui mengenai penyelidikan rencana invasi sudah tercium oleh Jiraiya.

"Dan secara tidak langsung kau menginginkan nama baik Konoha terkubur dalam dalam di bawah tanah. Kau berniat membuat seakan ini tidak pernah jadi lalu membuat Invasi berjalan atas rencanamu?" Sanggah Danzo sinis.

Lagi lagi Minato mendengkus pelan. "Sekarang kelima desa sudah melakukan gencatan senjata, Danzo. Kau tidak bisa merencanakan perang ketika negara lain menginginkan perdamaian." Jelas Minato.

Shikaku menambahkan. "Otogakure merupakan desa kecil baru baru ini terbentuk. Sedangkan 30 persen Shinobi Sunagakure adalah pemberontak. Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan desa manapun atas rencana invasi mereka."

"Bisa di katakan. Orochimaru adalah tokoh utama di balik drama ini. Jiraiya sensei sudah menyelidiki mengenai pasukan Otogakure, pendiri Otogakure adalah Orochimaru." Jelas Minato, peserta rapat tersentak mendengar Orochimaru. Bukankah sang mantan Sannin itu sudah menghilang sejak lama?

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Kali ini Danzo. Dalam hatinya dia mendecih geram, bagaimana Jiraiya mengendus rencana mereka sudah sangat rapih hanya tinggal menunggu hari di mana Konoha hancur oleh serangan mereka.

"Hm Orochimaru. Ninja pelarian sekelas Kage pasti akan menyulitkan." Guman Inoichi. "Jumlah semua Shinobi Otogakure sekitar 4000 beserta pemimpin mereka, 3500 jumlah pemberontak Sunagakure. 7500 bukan jumlah yang kecil untuk melakukan Invasi sebuah desa." Jelas Minato.

"Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Minato? kita memiliki lebih 10.000 Shinobi siap bertempur di garis depan." Ucap enteng Koharu. Shikaku langsung menyela. "Korban jiwa pasti selalu ada. Kita harus memikirkan cara terbaik menghentikan invasi ini." Bantah Shikaku.

"Lalu bagaimana sebaiknya?" Tanya Inoichi. "Bagaimana dengan berpura tidak mengetahui?" Ujar Shikaku dengan senyum tipis. Dia tidak menurunkan dagunya dari kedua tangan penyangga sejak tadi.

 **XxxX**

With Rookie

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Ucap Shikamaru kepada seluruh anggota rookie berkumpul di tengah hutan Clan Nara. Hari sudah mulai gelap, rencana awal mereka adalah berkumpul di tempat yang di tentukan oleh Shikamaru. Semua rookie sudah berkumpul kecuali Neji sudah menjadi Jounin sejak awal, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sudah. Meskipun sedikit halangan ketika menuju kemari. Tapi semua baik baik saja." Ujar Menma. "Nee chan. Kau satu regu dengan Naruto, bukan? apa kau melihatnya dia di mana?" Tanya Menma penasaran.

Narumi dengan lesu menggeleng. "Iie, Naruto kun masuk ke dalam hutan paling akhir. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah dia mengikuti ujian atau tidak." Jawab Narumi.

"Sumimmasen, sebelum perjalanan kemari, aku sempat melihat Naruto kun bertarung melawan 3 Ninja Sunagakure 3 Kilometer dari sini. Ya kan, Ten Ten?" Tanya Lee kepada teman satu regunya.

"Sebenarnya kami sempat ingin membantunya. Namun belum sempat kami bergerak, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mengalahkan mereka, umh menggunakan pedang dengan gagang terdapat symbol putaran air seperti symbol terdapat di rompi Chunin maupun Jounin Konoha. Dia hebat " Jelas Ten Ten melihat pertarungan Naruto sebelumnya. Meskipun musuh menggunakan Jutsu Fuuton dari berbagai rank, namun dengan tenang Naruto menghindari dan mengalahkan mereka semua hanya menggunakan keahlian berpedang saja.

"Pasti itu _Uzu no Ken._ " Sahut Menma cepat. Teman satu angkatannya mengerutkan dahi bingung. Begitupula Narumi tidak mengetahui apapun.

" _Uzu no Ken_? maksudmu pedang yang Naruto kun gunakan tadi?" Tanya Lee. Menma mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Pedang itu sangat kuat. Aku berani bertaruh dari segala katana ataupun pedang yang keluarga ku ciptakan tak ada bisa membuatnya hingga sekuat itu." Ucap Ten Ten bersemangat jika sudah membahas mengenai senjata. Ten Ten tidak berbicara omong kosong, Pedang Naruto mampu menahan Elemen api tanpa mengalami kerusakan.

" _Uzu no Ken_ merupakan satu satunya pedang peninggalan Uzumaki. Naruto adalah satu satunya pemilik _Uzu no Ken_ di dunia ini." Jelas Menma. "Eh ***Krauk** dari mana ***Krauk** Naruto mendapatkan pedang itu?" Tanya Choji sembari memakan cemilannya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku sendiri pernah melawan Naruto menggunakan _Uzu no Ken_ di buat mati kutu ketika seluruh Kunai yang ku gunakan selalu saja terbelah ketika mengenai pedangnya." Jelas Menma. Dia tidak menyangkal apapun mengenai kekuatan _Uzu no Ken_ apalagi setelah Naruto memberikan Cakra tipis untuk melapisi _Uzu no Ken._

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Ok cukup untuk membahas mengenai Naruto. Kita harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini dan melanjutkan ke tahap dua. Aku sudah merencanakan mengenai pembagian tugas kita semua." Jelas Shikamaru.

Rusa malas itu melanjutkan, "Rookie dua belas memiliki kekuatan mereka di bidang masing masing. Ino dan Sakura sebagai ninja medis, Shino dan Hinata menjadi sensorik kita mengingat di antara kita semua hanya mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan untuk melacak musuh dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan sisanya sebisa mungkin melindungi empat ninja penting kita. Aku sendiri akan mengatur strategi." Jelas Shikamaru membagi tim.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Dari sini. Biarkan Tim InoShikaCho menjadi kompas bagi Tim mengingat Clan kami adalah saudara otomatis juga kami sudah mengetahui jarak terbaik untuk segera mencapai hutan Akimichi. Aku akan mengatur segala strategi kita." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Jika tim sudah terbentuk. Sebaiknya kita segera bergerak mencari tempat untuk beristirahat malam ini. Sebisa mungkin kita menghindari pertarungan di malam hari. Kalian paham?" Tanya Shikamaru memberikan komando.

"Ha'i"

Mengambil keputusan dengan bekerja sama memang bijak. Selain itu, meskipun memiliki cincin yang berbeda, Shikamaru tekankan untuk membantu teman satu tim mencari pasangan cincin masing masing. Selagi mencari jalan keluar, mereka juga berusaha mendapatkan syarat untuk lolos pada tahap pertama.

 **XxxX**

"Tidak ku sangka. Acara bodoh ini menarik minatmu, Uchiha." Ujar Naruto datar dengan Sharingan menyala di malam hari. Sedangkan di hadapannya Uchiha murni memberikan tatapan menantang berupa Sharingan tiga tomeo tak kalah mengerikan dari mata Uchiha Uzumaki itu.

"Hn! Begitu pula denganmu. Ada apa kau menemuiku, Naruto?" Ujar Uchiha bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka saat ini berada di perbatasan hutan Nara dan Akimichi meninggalkan 99 peserta lain masih berusaha bertarung mati matian mencari pasangan cincin di dalam sana.

"Iie, bisa di katakan ini pertemuan secara tidak sengaja." Balas Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Dia tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan mantan satu tim nya dulu ketika di Konoha. Padahal tujuan awal Uchiha bungsu itu kemari hanyalah mengawasi peserta ujian Jounin atas perintah Orochimaru.

"Tiga tahun kah? tapi mengingat aku lebih dahulu keluar dari Konoha. Aku ingin tahu, alasan sesungguhnya mendasarimu untuk mengkhianati Konoha. Sasuke. Ku pikir bukan hanya balas dendam terhadap Itachi, bukan?" Kata Naruto. Pada awalnya Naruto hanya ingin melewati hutan Akimichi dan menuju menara pengawas yang terletak di Gurun Kematian Sunagakure. Sempat merasakan Cakra sangat dia kenali, membuatnya harus menunda sedikit perjalanan.

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu di sini, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Hn?!"

"Ada banyak hal ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu." Kata Sasuke kembali. "Atas dasar apa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu?" Balas Naruto dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak memintamu. Aku memaksamu!" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Uchiha dengan kesombongan mereka benar benar Uchiha sejati. Naruto pun merasakannya. "Katakan saja. Selama kau tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat kepalamu terlepas." Balas Naruto tidak kalah mengancam.

Sasuke tidak menampakan raut wajah takut sedikitpun. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mengenai insiden pembantaian Uchiha yang melibatkan Itachi." Lanjut Sasuke. Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Bukankah sejak awal Sasuke sangat terobsesi dengan Itachi dalang di balik pembantaian Clan nya?

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? seorang Uchiha namun tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Clan Uchiha." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke sudah tahu mengenai Naruto yang merupakan setengah Uchiha dari Orochimaru. Sejujurnya ada rasa senang mengetahui ada Uchiha lain hidup, apalagi dengan itu, Naruto bisa membantu dirinya menemukan Itachi.

"Ada seseorang mengaku Uchiha Madara menemuiku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Meskipun aku sempat membantah, namun dia memberitahu kan sesuatu mengenai konspirasi di balik pembantaian Uchiha. Dia berkata, temuilah Uchiha selain dirimu di luar sana. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau tanyakan mengenai konspirasi di balik pembantaian itu." Jelas panjang Sasuke. Naruto sempat sedikit membulatkan mata terkejut tahu kakak angkatnya memberikan kebenaran yang seharusnya tidak secepat ini terungkap.

Tidak lama kemudian, wajah Naruto kembali menunjukan ketenangan. "Apa yang dia ceritakan padamu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Alasan Itachi membantai Uchiha. Dia mengatakan kejanggalan pembantaian Uchiha kau mengetahui segalanya, bukan?" Kata Sasuke. Nadanya lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dia merasa ada yang janggal dari alasan Itachi hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan Itachi pada saat itu.

"Apa kau akan membunuh Itachi?" Tanya Naruto balik. Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik, "Semua tergantung bagaimana jawabanmu setelah ini."

Naruto tersenyum kecil bahkan Sasuke tidak menemukan senyum kecil itu melekat di bibir Naruto. "Temui aku 10 hari kemudian di lembah Kematian. Aku akan menceritakan segalanya di sana. Kau mau menunggu?"

"Hn! jika itu mau mu. Baiklah." Balas singkat Sasuke. Naruto melanjutkan, "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Apa tujuanmu menyelinap ke ujian Jounin." Tanya Naruto. Apalagi bagi Naruto jangan sekali melihat Sasuke yang berkeliaran tanpa berlatih untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" Naruto hanya merespon dengan tatapan datar. "Aku adalah peserta resmi ujian Jounin. Menangkap dan menghakimi mu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk penyusup." Sasuke mendecih diam.

"Membunuh Orochimaru." Jawab Sasuke ringan. Naruto tidak menunjukan wajah apapun, "Hm membunuh bos mu sendiri? bukankah berlebihan?" Tanya Naruto tidak tertarik.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap Orochimaru menjadi apapun kecuali tambang dari segala kekuatanku." Desis Sasuke tidak suka.

"Di sini. Uchiha sejati adalah kau Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah menjadi bawahan siapapun." Ucap Naruto _. 'Anak yang polos.'_ batin Naruto cuek.

"Satu lagi Naruto"

"Apa?" Jawab Naruto cepat. Sasuke mendesah pelan, berat rasanya dia ingin mengatakan ini. Ketidak mampuan Sasuke untuk melakukan hal ini membuatnya benar benar sangat malu.

"Setelah ini. Bantu aku mencari Itachi. Aku sudah memiliki 3 rekan untuk mencari nya. Ku pikir ini kurang." Ucap Sasuke terang terangan. "Aku bisa membunuh Itachi jika kau mau." Balas Naruto tidak peduli.

"Itachi miliku, Naruto. Kau hanya membantu hingga di mana Itachi di temukan dan kami duel satu vs satu. Kau tidak boleh menggangu apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Sasuke. Dia paling tidak suka dengan apapun yang berniat menggangu duel hidup dan mati mereka.

 _'Takdir benar benar kejam. Pertarungan kakak dan adik hanya karena sebuah ideologi omong kosong di antara keduanya. Aku berharap ada di sana untuk menonton.'_ Batin Naruto. Namun di sinilah yang paling menarik minatnya.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan itu setelah mendengar sedikit cerita dariku, Sasuke. Untuk urusan Orochimaru. Bisa kau serahkan padaku? aku akan memberikanmu waktu di mana kau bisa mengakhiri hidup reptil itu." Kata Naruto langsung mengatakan keinginannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Orochimaru, Naruto? kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru di saat keadaanya sedang fit." Bantah Sasuke. Dia tahu Naruto kuat, tapi mengalahkan Orochimaru seorang Sannin sangatlah sulit.

"Kau meremehkan ku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Dan detik itu juga. Sasuke membeku tanpa suara dengan bola mata terbuka melihat mata Naruto yang berubah dalam sekejap menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Sama seperti mata yang membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

"Kau! bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata itu? siapa yang kau bunuh, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke. Namun jauh di dalam hati. Timbul perasaan iri mengetahui Naruto sudah unggul di atasnya ketika Naruto hanya mempunyai setengah darah Uchiha.

"Siapa yang kau bunuh? apa maksud dari omong kosongmu itu?" Desis Naruto pelan. Dia langsung mengganti Mangekyou menjadi Sharingan biasa setelah di rasa sukses membuat Uchiha murni di depannya jantungan. Naruto paling tidak suka di remehkan ketika orang itu tidak mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuannya.

"Itachi pernah mengatakan padaku sebelum dia pergi. Untuk mendapatkan Mangekyou, kau harus membunuh orang terdekatmu seperti teman atau siapapun. Jawab pertanyaanku, siapa orang yang kau bunuh itu." Tanya Sasuke geram. Dia tidak sabar mengetahui orang berharga yang Naruto bunuh demi mendapatkan Mangekyou.

 _'Itachi. Sejauh mana tindakanmu untuk mengubah Sasuke menjadi seperti ini? kau benar benar ...'_ Batin Naruto, dia menghela nafas pelan. Ucapan Sasuke jauh dari kata cara mendapatkan Mangekyou Sharingan meskipun tidak semuanya salah.

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun orang berharga bagiku. Kau akan tahu bagaimana caraku mendapatkan Mangekyou ketika kau sudah mendengar cerita mengenai konspirasi Uchiha nanti." Jelas Naruto. Dia tidak ingin mengungkapkan segalanya sekarang.

Naruto melanjutkan. "Lupakan mengenai Sharingan. Kau berniat mengalahkan Orochimaru ketika ular tua itu kalah atau melemah ketika menghadapi Minato atau Sannin lain ketika Invasi, bukan? lalu kau datang dan memberikan serangan penghabisan."

"Cih ... Sejak dulu analisamu memang selalu mengerikan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya." Balas Sasuke. Dia memang kuat tapi untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru, hampir mustahil bagi Sasuke. Dan sekarang waktu yang sangat cocok untuk penghabisan.

"Kalau begitu. Akan ku pastikan Orochimaru tidak akan menghadapi keduanya. Aku akan menghabisi ular itu dan menyerahkan sisanya padamu." Ucap Naruto. Dia tidak bermain main lagi sekarang. Orochimaru terlalu licin untuk di bunuh, ketika kesempatan datang. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Orochimaru lolos dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana mungkin? tujuan Orochimaru ke Konoha adalah memastikan Yondaime gugur detik itu juga." Jelas Sasuke mengetahui tujuan Orochimaru sesungguhnya.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak. "Apa kau tidak berpikir. Hanya dengan sebagian Shinobi Sunagakure dan pasukan Oto mampu meratakan Konoha yang memiliki banyak sekali Shinobi kuat?" Jelas Naruto.

"Ku pikir Iya. Orochimaru sendiri mengatakan nya pada ku dan Kabuto saat itu." Kata Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil mengetahui betapa polosnya Sasuke ini.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Orochimaru, Sasuke. Dia mempunyai ratusan rencana cadangan jika rencana utama gagal. Apa kau pikir Orochimaru mampu melawan dua Sannin dan satu Kage? Tentu saja tidak." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Dia tidak berpikir sejauh itu mengenai Orochimaru.

"Apa kau ingin bilang, Orochimaru memiliki aliansi selain Jinchuriki Yonbi dan kumpulan pemberontak Sunagakure?" Tanya Sasuke. Namun Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Jangan berpikir terlalu dangkal. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan Orochimaru memiliki aliansi lain." Balas Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau sebagai bawahnya tidak mencari tahunya sendiri." Ucap Naruto tidak peduli. Lagipula sekuat apapun partner atau apapun yang di rahasiakan Orochimaru selama mereka memiliki kekuatan masuk dalam kawasan teori, Naruto tidak peduli lagi.

Naruto berbalik berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. "Ingat perkataan ku baik baik, Sasuke. Atau kau akan menyesal ketika invasi tiba." Ujar Naruto. Sasuke mendecih pelan. Entah kenapa berhadapan dengan Naruto Sasuke merasa sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha jauh lebih kuat di atasnya.

"Kau masih melanjutkan acara bodoh ini?" Ujar Sasuke heran. Tanpa mengikuti ujian Jounin sekalipun jika Naruto mau menurut Sasuke Naruto bisa melakukan apapun dengan jabatan menggunakan kekuatannya. .

"Meskipun aku sedang berpura pura memancing. Pada akhirnya mereka akan terpancing juga dengan umpanku. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto ambigu membuat Sasuke heran. Dia menatap datar kepergian Naruto via Hiraishin lalu pergi setelah di rasa hari ini cukup untuk misi pengawasan.

And Cut.

 **Saya baru menyadari kesalahan saya di chapter kemarin. Saya benar benar lupa jika Naruto saya ikut sertakan menjadi peserta ujian Jounin dari Ame ehh malah Kirigakure. Hontoni gomen.**

 **Chapter ini belum ada battle ya kak. Chapter depan baru ada meskipun saya tidak yakin akan masuk.**

 **Oh iya seorang reader mengirim PM kemarin kepada akun Fanfiction saya. Dia berkata, saya adalah Author sombong tidak pernah membalas Review dan jarang membuat Author Note. Tapi sungguh, saya tidak bermaksud begitu kok. Saya hanya kurang pede kalo bikin Author Note. Bingung juga mau ngetik apaan tau. Demi menjaga nama baik, saya tidak mencantumkan nama kakak di sini ok.**

 **Terus lagi ada satu PM Positif mengajari saya bagaimana menulis dengan benar, posisi letak tanda baca dan pengejaan bahasa yang baik. Saya berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi untuk Lemon nya, kayaknya gak bisa deh. Saya cewek. Kalau bikin Lemon, rasanya gimana gitu. Apalagi ini baru Arc pertama jadi gak etis juga kan?**

 **Karena sebentar lagi saya sudah kembali mengerjakan rutinitas saya sebagai pelajar siswi SMA. mungkin updatenya akan lama lagi. ini beruntung bisa nulis cepet dari libur sekolah. jika ada kesalahan saya dalam bertutur kata, mohon di maafkan, sampai jumpa**


	7. Chapter 7 Rencana Naruto

**Disclaimer : Not Own Anything**

 **Genre : Adventure and Etc**

 **Pair : Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning Semi-Canon, Typo(s), Miss-Typo(s), OOC(Maybe), and Etc.**

 **Summary : Uchiha Naruto, seorang Jinchuriki Bijuu ekor sembilan sekaligus pemilik Kekkai Genkai berupa mata terkutuk [Sharingan]. Kehidupan lamanya berlahan berubah setelah seorang wanita datang tanpa permisi dan membuat hidupnya semakin berarti_** _ **"Hei tu-tunggu tunggu, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bejad kepadamu sumpah, demi nyawaku yang siap melayang jika kau melemparkannya!"**_

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Hutan Akimichi memiliki struktur kawasan tidak jauh berbeda dari hutan Nara. Berjalan dengan langkah santai, Naruto mengabaikan tidak ada satu Shinobi pun berlalu lalang dan menantang Naruto di sini. Jarak antara peserta ujian Jounin lain dan dirinya terpaut sangat jauh. Naruto pikir mereka masih berjuang mati matian di tengah hutan Nara merebutkan cincin Surga dan Neraka.

Beruntung bagi Naruto. Dia memainkan ketiga cincin curiannya dengan cara melempar lalu menangkapnya lagi terus dia lakukan tidak ada kata bosan. Jujur, dia sendiri tidak tahu mau di apakan cincin cincin ini. Sempat untuk berpikir menunggu dan memberikan tiga cincin ini ke mantan teman temannya dulu di Konoha. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat sampai kapanpun mereka semua tidak akan berhasil mengejar Naruto di sini.

8 hari sebelum invasi Konoha. Naruto sudah meminta tolong kepada Grayfia untuk bersikap biasa seperti selayaknya penduduk pada umumnya. Grayfia sudah tahu mengenai invasi, Naruto juga membiarkan Grayfia untuk membantu ketika invasi. Apalagi Grayfia sendiri ngotot untuk ikut.

"Hm!" Naruto memasukan tiga cincin itu ke dalam kantung sakunya. Kunai dengan cabang unik Naruto keluarkan dari balik lengan panjang nya. Naruto melempar kunai itu ke belakang. " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_." Ujar Naruto lirih, dia kembali menghilang dalam kilatan merah tepat ketika kunai berjarak 5 meter di belakang dia berdiri.

 _BOOM!_

"Elemen Cristal?" Guman Naruto heran. Tanah Naruto pijak sebelum nya menghilang di gantikan oleh Cristal berwarna ungu bening berbentuk 5 tombak runcing siap menusuk Naruto dari bawah. Tatapan datar Naruto tertuju ke salah satu pohon di depannya. "Merepotkan!" Desis pelan Naruto.

 _'Padahal di banding Sasuke. Dia terlihat jauh lebih lemah.'_ Ucap wanita itu dalam hati. Naruto jelas tahu siapa wanita ini hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Symbol yang identik dengan Orochimaru bisa Naruto rasakan, dia adalah ninja sensor, Naruto dapat dengan jelas merasakan Cakra Orochimaru di tubuh orang ini.

 _Wush!_

Wanita bernama Guren itu melesat dengan kecepatan sedang menukik ke bawah dengan senjata sejenis pedang terbuat dari Cristal di tangannya. Meskipun masih bingung kenapa dia di serang secara tiba tiba. Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga, Naruto mengeluarkan satu kunai cabang tiga miliknya lagi menyambut datangnya Guren bersiap menikamnya menggunakan pedang Cristal itu.

 _Trang!_

Pedang Cristal dan kunai spesial Naruto berbenturan menciptakan bunga api kecil di antara keduanya. Guren menggunakan pedang di tangan kirinya untuk menikam leher Naruto ketika tangan kanan Naruto sedang menahan pedang Cristalnya. Melihat ada serangan datang, Naruto menahan tikaman Guren dengan kunai yang berada di tangan kiri.

 _Trang!_

Melihat kesempatan datang. Naruto melakukan tendangan ke depan mengincar dada Guren. Anak buah Orochimaru yang menjadi bahan uji coba itu langsung menarik pedang Cristalnya, dia dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menghindari tendangan Naruto hampir saja mengenai dirinya.

 _Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Dua pedang Cristal beradu dengan dua kunai cabang tiga Naruto. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam adu kekuatan ketangkasan dan kecepatan itu. Melihat celah kecil, Naruto salto kebelakang kemudian melemparkan satu kunai cabang tiga itu ke arah Guren.

Guren mendecih pelan. Dengan pelan Guren menggeser kapalnya ke samping menghindari jalur datangnya kunai Naruto. Namun ini adalah kesalahan, Naruto dalam diam menyeringai kecil. Seperti nya Guren tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Hiraishin no Jutsu. Ini akan menjadi keuntungan mencolok bagi Naruto.

 _Zhips!_

Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang Guren tampak terkejut dengan kecepatan tidak wajar ini. Naruto mengayunkan kunainya ke arah leher Guren untuk segera mengakhiri pertarungan yang tidak berguna ini. Dalam momentum Naruto melihat bagaimana Guren menggumankan Jutsunya tak lupa dengan Handseal panjang setelah Guren menghilangkan pedang Cristal berukuran pendek itu

 _Crack!_

 _'Duri Cristal?'_ Batin Naruto sedikit terperangah melihat adanya serangan dari bawah tanah berupa duri tajam berukuran besar siap menusuk Naruto dari belakang. Bocah Uzumaki itu langsung melemparkan kunai yang tersisa ke sembarang tempat untuk menghindar dari serangan Guren tergolong berbahaya ini.

 _Zhips!_

 _Braak!_

Tepat belum ada satu detik berlalu. Tempat sebelum Naruto berdiri untuk menikam Guren dari belakang sudah terlebih dahulu di tumbuhi oleh duri berbahan dasar Cristal keras dengan ujung sangat runcing. Beruntung bagi Naruto memiliki reflek bagus untuk menghindari.

Naruto muncul di kunai yang baru saja Naruto lempar. Uzumaki itu menyipitkan mata, meskipun baru pertama kali dengan musuh berkekuatan elemen Cristal. Tapi Naruto mengakui orang ini sudah cukup mahir mengendalikan elemen Cristalnya. Kalau begitu ...

 _Boofh!_

Uzu no Ken Naruto genggam erat setelah keluar dari penyimpanan Fuinjutsu menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai penyimpanannya. Guren langsung memasang posisi siaga ketika melihat Naruto bersiap melakukan serangan kejutan lainya. Padahal menurut Orochimaru, orang ini sangat ahli dalam pengendalian Jutsu Katon. Lalu kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan jarak dekat?

 _Zhush!_

 _Slassh!_

Dengan reflek Guren langsung melompat ke belakang menghindari tebasan Naruto terlalu cepat itu. Bahkan Guren tidak sempat untuk menangkis tebasan Naruto. Dia lebih memilih mundur sebagai jarak aman. Guren sedikit membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika Naruto sudah muncul di hadapan nya.

 _Trang!_

Naruto menatap Guren dingin. Dia tidak peduli siapa lawannya. Jika orang ini merupakan perintah dari Orochimaru untuk menangkap dirinya. Maka dia tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya. Uzu no Ken dan pedang Cristal dari Guren kembali beradu. Naruto tidak terkejut elemen Cristal mampu menahan ketajaman Uzu no Ken nya. Apalagi menurut sejarah, elemen Cristal memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Mokuton milik Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama.

"Menyulitkan." Guman Naruto. Menarik kembali pedangnya, Naruto melakukan tebasan vertikal dengan leher Guren terget dari akhir jalur tebasan. Namun lagi lagi Kunoichi dengan kemampuan memanipulasi elemen Cristal itu berhasil menahan tebasan Naruto menggunakan Cristal yang baru saja dia ciptakan.

 _Trang!_

Melihat itu Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Tebasan selanjutnya Naruto arahkan ke bagian atas kepala Guren namun lagi lagi wanita itu berhasil menghindari tebasan Naruto dengan cara memiringkan tubuh menyamping. Guren dengan cepat langsung memberikan tusukan ke arah pinggang Naruto.

 _Trang!_

Naruto menahan tusukan Guren menggunakan bagian samping dari Uzu no Ken. Sharingan Naruto dengan jelas melihat serangan serangan Guren dalam gerakan slow motion. Bertarung dengan pengguna Sharingan dan Kenjutsu semahir Naruto merupakan tindakan berani. Maka dari itu, Naruto segera meningkatkan tempo pertarungan.

 _Slash!_

 _Trang! Trang! Trang!_

Menyingkirkan pedang Cristal milik Guren dari Uzu no Ken nya. Naruto segera mengirim tebasan berturut turut dengan kecepatan jauh lebih tinggi dari serangan sebelumnya. Raut wajah tertekan jelas di perlihatkan oleh Guren yang merasa tidak bisa menahan setiap serangan cepat Naruto.

 _Trang!_

 _Trang!_

 _Trang!_

Semakin tinggi serangan Naruto semakin tertekan pula Guren. Naruto tidak menghentikan serangan cepatnya, selama semenit adu Kenjutsu tidak ada satu serangannya dari Naruto mengenai Guren. Namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena semakin ke sini gerakan Guren semakin tidak karuan.

 _'Tck jika aku tidak mencari celah untuk keluar dari pertarungan Kenjutsu ini. Aku akan segera kalah.'_ Batin Guren gusar. Walaupun dia Kunoichi yang memfokuskan segala serangannya dengan Ninjutsu, tapi untuk bertarung dalam Kenjutsu Guren tidak bisa di remehkan lagi.

Serangan selanjutnya datang berupa tebasan dari sisi kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi. Guren dengan mengandalkan refleknya mencoba menahan tebasan Naruto. Dalam gerakan lambat terlihat Guren berhasil menahan tebasan Naruto dengan sempurna, namun Guren membulatkan matanya menyadari sesuatu.

 _Craz!_

Satu detik kemudian tebasan dari sisi sebaliknya mengenai bagian dada Guren yang sedang shok berhasil masuk dalam jebakan kecil Naruto. Remaja itu menyeringai kecil, tubuh Guren baru saja terkena sayatan melintang langsung oleng mundur tapi Naruto tidak berniat mengakhiri ini dengan cepat.

 _Jleb!_

"Coug ..." Uzu no Ken menancap di bagian dada Guren. Beruntung bagi nya sempat membelokan arah tusukan dengan mengorbankan tangan sudah terluka parah akibat sayatan Uzu no Ken. Tusukan Naruto hampir saja mengenai jantungnya jika tidak di belokan oleh tangan Guren.

"Orang pernah berkata, hindari tatapan mata seorang pengguna Sharingan dalam pertarungan jarak dekat." Ucap lirih Naruto. Dia menekan kembali Uzu no Ken pada dada Guren hingga menyusahkan gagang pedang sudah menempel di bagian luar tusukan. Naruto memasukan seluruh bagian tajam Uzu no Ken membuat wanita itu menjerit kesakitan, tak lupa beberapa kali memuntahkan darah segar akibat lukanya.

 _'Pantas saja Orochimaru sama menginginkan orang ini menjadi tubuh barunya.'_ Batin Guren sambil menahan sakit. Jika dia tidak segera kabur, maka sudah dapat di pastikan dia akan mati beberapa jam setelah luka ini di buat. Padahal tujuan awal dia bertarung dengan Naruto adalah untuk membawa Naruto atas perintah Orochimaru. Dia terlalu meremehkan Naruto.

Pedang menembus ke bagian punggung Guren. "Coug bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dengan bocah sepertimu!" Ujar Guren, kesulitan dalam mengatur nafas. Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan Guren itu, dengan segera Naruto mengirim tendangan ke depan tepat mengenai perut Guren.

 _Buakh!_

Guren terpental dengan luka tusukan parah di dada, luka yang berasal dari tebasan melintang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar. Sudah dapat di pastikan dalam beberapa jam Guren akan mati kehabisan darah jika tidak sempat di tolong.

"Chikuso?!" Umpat Guren, menatap Naruto marah. Dia berjanji ini adalah kekalahan dirinya yang terakhir. Memikirkan itu, Guren harus berusaha bagaimana bisa kabur dari hadapan musuh nya. Dan di pertemuan berikutnya, dia akan mengingat baik baik untuk menyerang orang ini dengan segala Ninjutsu yang dia punya. Lagipula, ini hanya pemanasan.

Pertarungan singkat. Naruto sama sekali tidak menikmati pertarungan ini. "Apa yang di inginkan reptil itu benar benar merepotkan. Danzo, Orochimaru dua orang tua dengan ambisi menjadi kuat dengan cara instan. Kau anak buahnya bukan?" Naruto menunjuk Guren menggunakan Uzu no Ken masih tampak bercak bercak darah Guren menetes.

"Aku beritahupun percuma." Rintih Guren menahan kesal dan sakit. Tentu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto membunuhnya di sini. Naruto pun begitu, dia tidak memiliki nafsu untuk membunuh musuhnya. Bukan karena tidak ingin, tapi karena membunuh musuh seperti Guren menyerang dirinya dengan kekuatan setengah terasa sia sia.

"Di pertemuan berikutnya. Akan ku pastikan kau mati!" Guren merangkai Handseal cepat. Cristal mengurung Naruto tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menghindar. Dia menatap kepergian Guren terlantih lantih datar. Pemanasan yang bagus. "Kurama, lakukan tugasmu." Ujar Naruto dengan nafas memburu. Wajahnya sudah pucat karena sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa detik Cakra Kurama mendominasi tubuh Naruto. Remaja Uzumaki itu sudah kembali mendapatkan ketenangan nya sempat hilang tadi. "Dia pintar. Memanfaatkan keadaan ketika dia sudah mendapatkan kontrak dengan tanganmu saat kau menikamnya." Kata Kurama.

Naruto melirik ke pergelangan tangan terdapat dua titik bekas gigitan reptil jenis ular penyebab Naruto sempat kehilangan kontrol atas kesadarannya. Bisa gawat jika dia membiarkan racun dengan cepat merusak aliran sistem cakra dan saraf, meskipun ada Kurama di tubuhnya. Cakra penyembuhan milik binatang berekor sampai kapanpun tidak bisa mengembalikan sistem Cakra dan saraf yang rusak. Huh! Naruto tidak menyangka Guren menyimpan ular berbahaya di lengan bajunya.

Yah pemanasan yang bagus. Orochimaru ingin mengetes Naruto dengan racun nya. Naruto benci dengan sesuatu yang bersifat menguji kemampuannya. "Dia bagus untuk menghiburku nanti. Kan Kurama?" Tanya Naruto. Bukan tertarik untuk mengalahkan Guren, tapi tertarik bagaimana reaksi ekspresi Orochimaru mengetahui mainan langka nya mati.

 **XxxX**

"Pasti di sini?!" Ujar Grayfia. Dia berdiri di pojok desa Konoha dengan jubah pemberian Naruto menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali kepala. Mata Azure Grayfia dengan jeli mengamati sebuah symbol yang baru saja terpasang oleh seseorang yang Grayfia pikir adalah Shinobi dari pihak aliansi.

 _Flash!_

Symbol tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan saat Grayfia mengulurkan tangan untuk menganalisa symbol ini. Meskipun kesulitan karena bagaimanapun juga ini pertama bagi Grayfia melihat adanya Symbol serumit ini. Grayfia tidak bisa menghilangkannya, namun mungkin ini bisa berguna ketika Invasi.

Ketika cahaya menyilaukan mulai berkurang. Sebuah symbol Hexagram berwarna perak muncul di atas symbol tersebut. "Dengan ini, aku bisa menetralisir kemungkinan terburuk jika symbol bekerja." Ujar Grayfia, tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya.

"Aku yakin cara kerja symbol ini tidak berbeda dari sihir Teleportasi. Naruto kun pasti tahu." Lanjut Grayfia, sebenarnya dia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai ini. Namun Naruto sempat mengajarkan cara kerja sebuah Jutsu walaupun Grayfia hanya faham mengenai konsepnya saja.

Bagaimana Grayfia tahu jika Symbol ini berbahaya? Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya kemarin malam. Jika desa manapun melarang Shinobi mereka melakukan sebuah Jutsu di mana penduduk biasa bisa saja mengenai dampak. Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres, Grayfia langsung mengikuti Shinobi Oto baru saja datang dan berakhir di sini.

Selagi mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke dunia asal nya. Grayfia ingin membantu beberapa hal di sini. Menghentikan Invasi mungkin salah satunya dan merubah kepribadian dingin dari Naruto juga keinginan gadis ini.

"Ng.. aku akan memberitahukan Naruto kun mengenai ini setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya." Guman Grayfia, lirih lalu mengembalikan badan nya untuk pulang.

 **XxxX**

Hutan Akimichi.

Berbagai binatang dengan ukuran abnormal sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi peserta ujian Jounin tahun ini. Hutan Clan Akimichi tidak memiliki struktur yang berbeda dari kebanyakan hutan pada umumnya, namun binatang buas bahkan rusa biasa saja memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung begitu merepotkan peserta ujian Jounin selain merebut cincin dari peserta lain.

Rookie Konoha sudah memiliki hampir seluruh cincin sepasang. Dengan berbagai kemampuan menguntungkan di bidang mereka masing masing, Shikamaru sebagai kompas dan pengatur strategi sukses membawa seluruh Rookie melewati hutan Nara tanpa melewati pertarungan yang berarti. Selain mereka menang akan Jumlah, setiap musuh yang mereka hadapi selalu saja sendiri tanpa bergerak tanpa tim. Sedangkan cincinmu atau berjalan dengan tubuh babak belur?

"Menurut informasi dari Shino, ada dua Chunin memiliki Cakra di atas kita semua. Mereka adalah Chunin dari Kumo dan Chunin Takigakure. Beruntung kita tidak berhadapan dengan mereka, selain karena kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko, kita juga masih memiliki perjalanan cukup panjang setelah ini." Jelas Shikamaru. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk memutari api unggun.

"Serangga ku takut ketika mendekati keduanya." Lanjut Shino. "Untuk sekarang kita masih beruntung bisa menjaga jarak dari peserta lain. Tapi ketika di Gurun Kematian atau paling parah di perbatasan tiga negara besar, aku tidak yakin kita tidak menghadapi pertarungan dalam segala sedang ataupun besar." Ucap Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu bagaimana baiknya, Shikamaru?" Tanya Menma. Kedua saudara kembar itu duduk bersebalahan.

"Kita hampir berjalan keluar ke hutan Akimichi. Setelah kita keluar, kita akan melewati hutan negara api dan berakhir di Gurun Kematian Suna. Dari kita semua hanya Menma, Aku dan Narumi belum mendapatkan pasangan cincin. Tapi lupakan itu, kita bisa mendapatkan di dua tempat tersisa." Balas Shikamaru menganalisa. Menma sama sekali tidak meragukan kemampuan analisa Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan posisi kita di antara peserta ujian?" Tanya Narumi. Dia ingin memastikan posisi mereka saat ini.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Saat ini kita masih dalam keadaan di untungkan. Jika benar, posisi kita saat ini berada di barisan paling depan di antara seluruh peserta ujian Jounin." Kata Shikamaru, percaya dengan posisi mereka.

"Kecuali Naruto sama sekali tidak kita dengar kabarnya sedari pertarungan Naruto melawan tiga peserta dari Suna." Lanjut Shikamaru. Rookie Konoha berguman bareng. "Naruto?!"

"Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Naruto sudah melangkah jauh di depan kita. Pertanyaan kalian akan di ketahui ketika kita sampai di menara pengawas Gurun Kematian Suna." Shikamaru melanjutkan. Rookie memberikan tatapan aneh mengenai ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan waktu?" Tanya Menma. Mereka sudah berjalan dua hari penuh untuk segera melewati hutan Nara dan Akimichi. Tempat selanjutnya adalah Gurun Kematian, meskipun di antara mereka semua pernah menelusuri Gurun Kematian ketika ujian Chunin tahun lalu, tapi ini berbeda. Peserta tidak sama dan persentase keamanan mencapai di bawah 50% dari ujian sebelumnya.

"3 Km di depan adalah jalan keluar dari hutan Akimichi. Selanjutnya kita akan melewati jalan perbatasan dan mencapai di Gurun Kematian. Bagi kalian sudah pernah melewati gurun ini pasti tahu betapa bahayanya jika kita memaksakan diri untuk berjalan di malam hari." Terang Shikamaru.

Dia pun melanjutkan. "Baiklah, sebisa mungkin kita mencapai menara pengawas besok petang. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat selanjutnya keesokan harinya tepat setelah kita beristirahat penuh di menara pengawas. Kita masih ada sisa waktu 3 hari untuk melewati perbatasan tiga negara besar terkenal sebagai lembah dan pegunungan tandus dengan Medan curam. Kemungkinan terbesar kita akan bertarung habis habisan di permainan terakhir kita. Yaitu perbatasan dan lembah Kematian sebelum menuju ke Konoha melewati hutan negara api."

"Ano Shikamaru. Bukankah dalam waktu 3 hari tidak cukup untuk menerobos perbatasan tiga negara besar. Ada kemungkinan peserta memiliki kekuatan di atas kita adalah peserta sanggup bertahan di tempat itu." Tanya Lee. Dia benar mengenai peserta mampu bertahan di tempat tempat terakhir adalah peserta yang patut di waspadai. Bagi peserta tidak memiliki satu cincin pun ketika mencapai menara pengawas. Maka secara otomatis peserta langsung di diskualifikasi dari ujian Jounin. Di permainan terakhir, peserta akan berkurang sangat drastis.

Seluruh Rookie hanya menyutujui rencana Shikamaru karena menurut mereka inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka. "Aku, Menma, Kiba dan Lee akan berjaga bergantian malam ini." Ketiga nama itu mengangguk menyetujui. Rencana telah di sepakati, hanya menjalani saja.

 **XxxX**

Skip Time.

' _Huh 68 peserta berhasil sampai di menara dengan selamat. Cukup mengejutkan.'_ Batin Naruto, dia duduk di samping jendela memperlihatkan gurun pasir Kematian Suna pada malam hari. Menurut informasi dari menara pengawas, hampir setengah dari peserta ujian Jounin sudah di eliminasi, pertarungan di tempat pengawas tentu di larang oleh pengawas.

Naruto sudah menunggu di menara ini selama 7 Jam penuh. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin langsung pergi, tapi pengawas ujian berkata istirahatlah terlebih dahulu atau menstok bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan apalagi pos selanjutnya bukan lagi tempat untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya Naruto menyetujui dan bergerak menuju tempat selanjutnya besok pagi.

Naruto menatap para mantan teman temannya sedang bersenda gurau dalam satu meja dengan makanan di meja mereka. Menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke arah mantan teman temannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

AT Rookie

"Ya kita berhasil melewati dua hutan aneh dengan selamat. Banyak juga peserta yang lulus ya." Ujar Menma. Sembari memakan makanan dewa berupa Ramen berkaldu.

"38 peserta telah di eliminasi merupakan peserta sudah tidak memiliki satu cincin pun. Beruntunglah tidak ada korban jiwa, namun tidak tahu untuk tempat tempat berikutnya." Sela Shikamaru. "Aku harap tidak." Balas Ino takut takut.

"Kenapa Ino pig? Kau takut?" Seringai mengejek timbul di bibir Sakura. Ino mendelik tidak terima, "Tentu saja tidak jidat." Jelas Ino tidak ingin kalah dari rivalnya.

 _Dug! Dug!_

Mata para Rookie langsung tertuju oleh dua buah cincin Surga dan Neraka memantul di meja mereka. Shikamaru pertama kali sadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pelaku melempar benda penting ini seperti selayaknya sampah memang harus di buang. Tatapan datar Naruto dan ekspresi terkejut dari Shikamaru beradu sesaat begitupula para Rookie menatap Naruto kaget.

Selama ujian, mungkin bagi mereka inilah momen paling dekat dengan Uzumaki Uchiha itu. Naruto mendapatkan tatapan dari para mantan temannya dulu merasa risih berniat untuk pergi. Namun ucapan di antara para Rookie membuat langkahnya berhenti untuk sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto!" Tanya Shikamaru. Kedua cincin itu masih belum di sentuh oleh siapapun. Naruto melirik Shikamaru dari balik bahu. "Bukankah kau masih membutuhkannya?" Balas Naruto singkat.

"Kami tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Brengsek!" Teriak Kiba. Nada bicara kasar dan tinggi dari Kiba tentu saja mendapatkan perhatian dari peserta ujian Jounin ini. Mereka menatap meja Rookie Konoha dengan tatapan bertanya, tertarik untuk beberapa orang dan heran.

"Sepertinya kau salah dalam berkata, Anjing gila. Aku tidak pernah berniat membantumu, ingat? Aku hanya memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk sahabatku, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh. Shikamaru mendengar itu tentu saja merasa lega dan senang. Lega karena Naruto masih menganggapnya sahabat dan senang hanya dirinya saja masih ada di hati Naruto sebagai sahabat lama.

Menma langsung menyela. "Jika kau hanya ingin mencari keributan, sebaiknya ambil saja cincin ini, Naruto. Kami masih bisa mencarinya sendiri." Ucap Menma tenang. Naruto mendengar itu langsung membalikan badan dan tak lupa tatapan lebih tajam dari ujung pedang sekali lagi membuat Rookie tersentak.

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Bodoh, apa kau ini tuli? bukankah sudah ku bilang aku hanya memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk Shikamaru. Aku tidak peduli sedikitpun mengenai kalian." Jelas Naruto.

Shikamaru berdiri, dia tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih. Aku akan mengambil hadiah darimu, Naruto."

"Shikamaru!?" Teriak protes Ino dan Choji. Namun Shikamaru mengabaikan itu dan lebih memilih bernostalgia dengan sahabat masa kecilnya ini, Naruto.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin. Maka diam lah." Ucap dingin Shikamaru membuat Rookie tersentak kaget. Karena, bagi mereka sudah dua kali mendengar nada dingin Shikamaru yang terkenal oleh trademark berupa nada malas sangat identik sebagai seorang Nara.

 _'Nara benar benar cerdas.'_ Batin Naruto, membaca pikiran Shikamaru. Naruto membalas, "Tidak usah sungkan. Lagipula kau ingin melawanku bukan? maka tidak akan ku biarkan kau tidak lolos sebelum melawanku." Ujar Naruto, dengan seringai tipis.

"Naruto kun." Suara seorang gadis berdiri di deretan Rookie membuat pandangan nya teralihkan kepada satu dari empat Kunoichi Konoha. Dia Narumi, untuk pertama kalinya dia memberanikan diri untuk memanggil adik angkatnya.

Ekspresi Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukan perubahan. "Apa kau masih menganggap kami semua sahabat?" Tanya Narumi, dia bukan gadis cengeng, dia gadis dengan keteguhan hati tinggi.

Naruto mendengkus pelan. Pertanyaan ini, pertanyaan membuat Naruto bener benar kesal. Bukankah sudah jelas ? Apa lagi yang kurang dari segala tingkah lakunya selama ini secara terang terangan membatasi pergerakan mereka kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Nee san? Apa kau ini idiot dengan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas begitu?" Balas Naruto cuek. Narumi terkejut Naruto masih mau memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan yang sama. _'Masih ada harapan!'_ Batin Narumi dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu lawan aku di ujian Jounin tahap selanjutnya."

"Nee Chan!" Teriak Menma tidak percaya. Bahkan teman satu angkatan memiliki gender perempuan di sana di buat melotot tidak percaya mengenai keputusan Narumi terlalu gegabah ini. Shikamaru menatap perdebatan Kakak beradik beda ibu itu malas. Narumi, _apa apaan gadis itu._ Pikir Shikamaru.

"Diam lah Menma. Ini urusanku." Menma tersentak dengan nada datar Narumi. Sungguh, baru kali ini Menma mendengar Narumi mengeluarkan nada serius seperti ini. Namun sekali lagi Menma harus di buat mengerti mengingat perkataan Narumi ingin membawa pulang Naruto kembali ke dalam naungan Namikaze.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga terkejut, namun sukses di tutupi oleh ekspresi dinginnya. _'Kenapa mereka ingin sekali membawa ku pulang?'_ Batin Naruto, dia memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa kau sudah tidak punya otak dengan melawanku? Sadarilah tempatmu di sini." Ucap Naruto menjunjung tinggi kearoganannya. Darah Uchiha dalam tubuh Naruto kenyataanya lebih mendominasi dari darah Uzumaki. Dia adalah Uchiha, arogan dan merendahkan merupakan sikap dasar dari seorang Uchiha manapun.

Narumi tidak terpancing oleh Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan Menma maupun Rookie Konoha sudah geram dengan sikap Naruto terlalu arogan. Naruto tidak peduli mengenai tanggapan orang lain mengenai dirinya, karena dia tahu, hanya dia satu satunya orang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Ho apakah kau takut melawan Nee Chan mu ini, Naru Chan?" Seringai mengejek jelas terlihat di wajah sendu Narumi. Naruto memandang itu tidak peduli sama seperti sebelumnya. _'Dia mencoba memancingku? tidak tahu diri.'_ Batin Naruto.

Tangan Naruto menunjuk seluruh Rookie Konoha kecuali Shikamaru. "Kalian para kumpulan kecoa tidak tahu diri. Aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua dalam keseriusan 30 persen dengan mudah jika aku mau." Ucap Naruto terang terangan. Kiba mulai geram dengan sikap Naruto berniat untuk maju namun tangan Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menghalangi langkah Kiba. _'Tempat ini membuat ku risih!'_

"Tenanglah Kiba." Ucap Shino menenangkan satu rekannya meskipun dia sendiri kesal dengan Naruto. Menma melangkah maju satu langkah. "Kalau begitu, lawan aku juga ketika ujian selesai. Aku ingin menentukan pertarungan kita." Ujar Menma mewakili teman temannya.

 _'Mencoba menjadi pahlawan eh?'_ Batin Naruto Dia melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tampak pandangan ujian Jounin mengkilat tertarik. Perdebatan ini akan membuat Naruto di incar oleh Chunin berbagai desa. _'Merepotkan, seharusnya aku tahu ini akan terjadi.'_ Tanpa menjawab, Naruto lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Jika kalian tidak terima dengan ucapanku, maka tunjukan dengan kemampuan menyedihkan kalian itu di arena. Akan ku buktikan arti dari kekuatan sesungguhnya." Lanjut Naruto melewati kerumunan peserta ujian sebelum menghilang di belokan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan suasana yang memanas itu. _'Mereka yang bersembunyi di zona aman sebaiknya diam saja.'_

 **XxxX**

"Grayfia san? Ada sesuatu." Tanya Naruto. Di hadapannya Grayfia baru saja muncul mencegat Naruto yang ingin berlari ke tempat selanjut nya. "Naruto Kun. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu. Mungkin memiliki keterkaitan dengan Invasi nanti."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Kedua jari Grayfia dia tempelkan di kening Naruto. Beberapa ingatan Grayfia yang masuk mulai berputar acak lalu berhenti ketika ingatan Grayfia tertuju kepada satu hal ganjil di Konoha. Karena sesuatu itulah yang membuat Grayfia nekat mencari Naruto meskipun ujian belum berakhir.

"Ini Kuchiyose milik Orochimaru dan segel pengekang mengelilingi Konoha. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membuat segel serumit ini, namun yang pasti, jika Konoha tidak bersiap atau bahkan tidak mengetahui Invasi, Konoha akan benar benar jatuh oleh Orochimaru." Jelas Naruto. Selain Orochimaru, ada Jinchuriki Yonbi membantu di pihak Oto pasti sangat merepotkan Konoha nanti. Belum lagi hewan percobaan Orochimaru termasuk pasukan yang patut di waspadai.

"Ha'i. Sekitar 7000 pasukan sudah stay di 4 km dari perbatasan. Seperti yang kau tahu dari ingatan ku, mereka sudah bersiap dengan apapun kemungkinan." Tambah Grayfia. Memang, semalam Grayfia memberanikan diri keluar dari desa untuk mengumpulkan informasi lain mengenai Invasi. Namun siapa yang menyangka dia menemukan fakta menarik seperti ini.

"Hm 7000 pasukan bukanlah hal besar. Di Konoha ada Minato, dua legenda Sannin dan Jounin Jounin Konoha merupakan pondasi kokoh bagi Konoha. Namun yang menjadi masalah bukan dari jumlah pasukan, tapi desa manapun akan benar benar terdesak mendapatkan serangan besar dalam sekejap. Belum lagi serangan seorang Bijuu mampu meratakan satu desa dalam satu serangan mampu menjadi pembuka yang masuk akal." Balas Naruto memegang dagu berpikir.

"Lalu bagaimana baiknya, Naruto Kun? Beberapa Symbol yang kau sebut sebagai symbol Kuchiyose itu sudah ku rusak bagian dalam. Apalagi Konoha masih bersikap biasa seakan tidak akan terjadi apapun mengenai desa mereka di masa depan." Ucap Grayfia. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, jika segel itu aktif maka secara otomatis sihir tingkat tinggi Grayfia akan bereaksi. Menurut apa yang Naruto dapat dari ingatan Grayfia, sihir itu tidak akan bertahan lama jika di biarkan begitu saja.

"Hei Grayfia san." Panggil Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto Kun?" Tanya Grayfia bingung.

"Jika kau memiliki lemari di rumahmu. Bagaimana caramu memasukan dua buah jerapah ke dalam lemari tersebut?" Tanya Naruto memberikan teka teki tidak masuk akal. Grayfia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tentu saja itu mustahil!" Bantah Grayfia cepat.

Naruto menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa memasukan jerapah itu ke dalam lemari. Caranya buka pintu lemari dan masukan jerapah tersebut." Terang Naruto enteng.

"Gak lucu."

"Maybe. Pertanyaan kedua. Bagaimana caranya memasukan gajah ke dalam lemari?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Grayfia berdecak pelan. Pertanyaan seperti ini merupakan jebakan, bukankah Naruto sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sebelumnya?

"Mudah. Buka pintu lemari dan masukan gajah nya." Jawab Grayfia bangga. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. "Salah. Kau tidak bisa memasukan si Gajah ke dalam lemari penuh akan Jerapah. Jawab paling tepat adalah, keluarkan Jerapah dari lemari lalu masukan gajah nya."

"Aishh Naruto Kun. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk main tebak tebakan tidak masuk akal seperti ini." Geram Grayfia kesal namun jawaban Naruto masih terkesan sangat santai. "Apa maksudmu Grayfia. Bukankah kau bertanya apa baiknya mengatasi rencana ini? kita sedang merancang rencana lho." Ucap Naruto santai membuat Grayfia bingung.

"Tapi kau hanya berbicara tidak masuk logika, Naruto Kun!" Protes Grayfia mulai gedek. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bagaimana memadukan kelinci ke dalam lemari?"

Grayfia menyipitkan matanya, ini pertanyaan yang sama namun jawaban pasti berbeda dari pikirannya. "Buka pintu lemari, lalu keluarkan si Gajah kemudian masukan kelinci tersebut. Mudah kan?"

Lagi lagi Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Salah juga."

"Haa? Terus kali jawaban berlogika tinggi apa lagi keluar dari mulutmu, Naru~ baaakaa!" Ucap Grayfia sing a song. Jelas dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan setiap pertanyaan Konyol yang muncul di mulut remaja sudah Grayfia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau harus repot repot mengeluarkan Gajah dari lemari sedangkan masih ada satu tempat kosong bagi kelinci masuk. Yaitu di sela sela kaki Gajah. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu sebelum melihat isinya, Grayfia Onee Chan." Jawab Naruto kembali. Sing a song dari Naruto begitu lembut membuat Grayfia sedikit merona tipis baru kali ini remaja di depannya memanggilnya Onee Chan.

"M-mati aja sana!." Gagap Grayfia memalingkan wajah tidak berani memandang wajah Naruto. Uzumaki itu berdehem pelan. "Baiklah terima kasih rapatnya, Grayfia san. Rencana sudah di putuskan, kemenangan kita berdua merupakan harga mutlak." Grayfia tercekat. Apanya yang diskusi? Dari tadi bahkan Naruto tidak membahas apapun mengenai invasi.

"Hei aku belum tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Setidaknya beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi, Naruto Kun." Teriak Grayfia tidak terima. Naruto terkekeh pelan, Grayfia benar benar gadis yang polos menurut Naruto, Grayfia tidak mengetahui padahal banyak sekali clue yang Naruto sisipkan di balik teka teki dan jawaban itu.

"Meskipun aku sedang berpura pura memancing, pada akhirnya mereka akan terpancing dengan umpanku, Grayfia san. Bersikaplah seperti biasa sebelum aku selesai dari urusan ini. Kau banyak sekali membantu ku akhir akhir ini. Ku pikir itu cukup." Ucap Naruto tenang. Dia tidak menyangkal apapun, Naruto benar benar terbantu dengan adanya Grayfia di sini.

Grayfia tersenyum lembut. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keberadaan ku. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu di sisimu kan?"

Gadis ini?

Naruto membalikan badan untuk pergi. Sebelum itu, dia melirik Grayfia dari atas bahunya. "Hei Grayfia san. Aku baru sadar, kau sangat manis ketika mereno tadi. Jaa naa." Senyum tipis Naruto membuat Grayfia kembali merona sempurna dengan uap ala anime anime mengepul hebat.

"BAAKAAA!"

And Cut.

 _ **Akhirnya chapter 7 berhasil saya selesaikan di sela sela aktifitas sekolah benar benar menumpuk. Nah di sini, ada battle awal yang akan terjadi lagi di Invasi nanti. Mengapa Naruto percaya diri mampu mengalahkan seluruh Rookie dengan mudah hanya mengeluarkan 30% dari kemampuannya? Itu akan terjawab nanti.**_

 _ **Pertanyaan dari Review mempertanyakan kenapa aku cewek membuat fanfic genre petualangan? umm pertanyaan sulit untuk saya mengerti. Saya sendiri heran lho, padahal teman teman Fanfiction di genre Romance rata rata cewek justru saya lebih dominan dengan gaya yang seperti ini. Bisa di bilang, saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang tidak biasa di lakukan oleh Author cewek, kalau gak di coba mana tahu.**_


End file.
